


Unholy saviour

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grim Reapers, M/M, Multi, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: one fallen angel posing as a priest finds himself smitten by an orange headed young man after a late night confession.. what ensues after is nothing short of being dramatically exotic and a whole lot of sinful under God's roof...





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1.. Father Jaeggerjacks.. At your service.

........

Cold and dark, except for the not so narrow space his candelabra illuminated as he walked slowly through the corridor that lead away from his sleeping quarters.. His black sleek coat hugged his tall well built frame in such a sinful way that the resident sisters found it almost difficult to not stare. He was sexy and all kinds of it. From his powdered blue, unruly hair to the sharp angular shape of his flawless face. His skin shone brilliantly beneath the glow of the candlesticks as he smiled that heart wrenching smile of his, showing every bit of his stark white canines... He was a sin to look at and worst more he was their resident father, their priest.. Father Jaeggerjacks was ordained by the Vatican so many years ago, his true age no one knew for sure but there always seemed to have some kind of enigma surrounding the man, something that drew people towards him without the apparent sexual appeal of coarse, but to the nuns he almost felt like the heavenly Father himself... Needless to say father Jaeggerjacks knew a special sort of place below that was silently preparing for all the sinful being he housed under his church, not that he loathed the humans for their desirous manner, no, as a matter of fact it was just what the blue haired priest loved. Their building lecherous appetite for him, the lingering stares and pleasurable groans the major population of Karakura town would bless his ears with every Sunday Wednesday and of coarse on those nights when his cock itched to just fuck someone so bad that he would almost turn into something his father truly despised....

Father Jaeggerjacks eventually made it to his destination, now turning to stare directly towards everyone at the large dinner table. It was customary for them all to have supper between the hours of 17:00pm and 18:00pm. Thus was his upbringing, not that angels needed supplement such as food to survive but yes, they did practice such human like habits up above. "Good evening father!", they all sang solemnly as he finally took his seat, nodding and smiling yet again sweetly towards them.. " good evening everybody, I trust that your day was eventful but tranquil as I know mine was...?" He spoke evenly, leveling his gaze onto every one seated there....

"It was father", the bubbly green haired sister smiled at him. Her name was Nelliel. She was annoyingly sweet and next to her sat Orihime, another sweet child he housed under his home. To Orihime's left sat Meloly, a short brunette that had the attitude of a well versed bitch. It was her and only her amongst the sisters he only ever fucked. The child was crass and annoying but after a good fucking she was practically a little angel, smiling and beaming as though heaven itself had just blessed her.. Beside Meloly also sat two other brunette, they were sisters by the name of Lisa and Nanao.. It wasn't as if they weren't beautiful, in fact their facial features held authority and a keen sense of discipline, the kind that just begged him relentlessly to grab and sully with his perversity... But the priest knew better. Those two sisters were already claimed by his older brother the angel of reasoning, Shunsui. He made a promise to the man to never touch them just like he did to his other two that lived with his other Sibling Aizen. Ulquiorra, the demon of death and Nnoitora the destroyer also laid claim to the two boisterous beauties he actually admired more that any one else in the group. Their sweet innocence and kind nature made them almost divine and it ached him to know that death and destruction wanted them. But all did not seem lost for both women also loved his brothers, even though they knew what they were, Orihime and Nell accepted the demons with out prejudice and fear; and for that he was eternally greatful.... 

Moving on from Nanao and Lisa, the priest shifted his gaze unto Illfort. A handsome young blond that was delivered to him by another Sibling he also loved. Szayell accidentally created a clone of himself during one of his many catastrophic experiments and eventually sought his help in shielding the younger replica. Although Szayel the inventor was born with locks that matched the colour of bubble gum, his Clone or twin, as he would point out on so many occasions, boasted a head full of Sandy blond hair that was almost past his hips. The young being was beautiful even though he resembled a smaller version of his baby brother, but still eerily beautiful... Beside Illfort came in another handsome as sin young man and one that was in his teens. A problem child that moved from home to home until he eventually landed in his care.. With short sleek black hair and a face that almost seemed effeminate, those were the words that best described Yumichika. Now this one was fair game. The blunnet couldn't even begin to count the amount of times he had fucked the sly little thing into his bed and across almost every surface of his room. Yumi was a screamer and that little fact gave birth to a new game both of them loved to play called gag and shag, where he would stuff the boy's mouth with a silk scarf as he ploughed his ass until the sun rose... Thinking about the many nights they indulged in such  debauchery sent a small tingle all the way down his spine until it settled in the bowels of his groin. Yeah, tonight he was going to milk his cock until his breadth became short and clipped. May God have mercy on Yumichika'a sweet fucking ass.....

"Father is everything alright...?", the always calm tone of his personal help and guardian snapped him out of his stupor, causing the now smirking priest to internally cringe... " forgive me everyone, it seems my thoughts have lingered once more this evening... Shall we carry on then?"... And he gently took hold of Shoulong's bony fingers with one hand and the other held Yumi's delicate female like digits... Quietly father Jaeggerjacks massaged the young man's hand unknowingly to the others of coarse, relaying a silent message before he began saying grace.... " Heavenly father we sit here tonight before you offering our thanks for such a bountiful layout of our evening meal for every bite and intake of sustenance will be done with you solely in mind. Thank you for this kind blessing... Amen"... And every one else followed with their amen's before dishes began to pass form one person to the other... Light conversation slowly filtered in and out of his ears until he heard some one saying his name. Looking up he met Orihime's soft grey orbs before she began to speak... "What is it child?".... 

" amm I was wondering father, tonight is Halloween and as per your instruction we have already prepared baskets of sweet for the young ones that will surely come looking... Which one of us will you appoint to that duty...?"...

Ah, he almost forgot. Tonight was the night his siblings would be more inclined to pay the humans a little visit... Nothing too destructive for every demon that walked amongst living came with it an angel of coarse... Sighing tiredly the priest thought about it for a while. He eyed every person around him before his eyes settled on Meloly... Tonight the bitch thought he was going choose her, but in fact he wanted Yumi to grace his bed... "How about you and Nell take Meloly with you tonight when the children arrives?"... Nell almost squealed as she hugged Orihime but Meloly was trying her darnedest best to not roll her eyes.. The little witch hated such tasks. She was quite lazy and was only good for a good fuck. But that was his opinion, as a matter of fact Shoulong couldn't keep his eyes off of the little chit no more than he could Yumi or Illfort for that matter.. He smiled internally. Lust lingered in everyone's heart, whether he be an angel, a demon or a measly pathetic human. It's scent was quick to catch his nose and it was the one thing that fascinated the priest to no end... Each man had his own flavour if you will, some smelt like smoke whilst others smelt like tar and the bitter taste of rubber. Still he always found something in them to enjoy, something even more perverse than their desires.... ... Dinner passed after that relatively peaceful, despite the heated glares Meloly was shooting towards Yumi and Illfort, but it was Nell and Orihime that stayed back to help the boys with the dishes, mainly so because he knew they were waiting for his permission...... The priest sighed yet again, a habit that he picked up from his uncle Kisuke... That dam reaper was an eye sore on most days but his slightly childish and perverse demeanor was a breath of fresh air... Kisuke was an old man yet he still looked as though he was barely into his thirties... Grimm reapers luck to never grow old or was it because the man was as old as his father...? He didn't know and cared not to wonder on the subject any longer.. Besides his siblings were coming to visit and it would be wiser to ask them instead of wracking his brain around the concept of a reaper's age.... 

"OK no more lingering stares you four, its seriously creeping me out... " he joked lightly as the girls giggled and the boys rolled their eyes at him... "Nell, Hime you can wait for Ulquiorra and Nnoi while you tend to the trick or treaters, IleaSzayel will meet you in the gardens as for you Yumi..." He turned to the smiling teen, admiring his feathers that stuck out of his brow and lashes... "Why don't you go look for a good book to read tonight. If you actually learn something then I might decide whether or not to reward your hard work..." The boy smirked, but not only him, the others did as well. The priest's identity was never a matter to the four that stood among him. They knew who he was and what he did from time to time with Yumi and Meloly.. To see that his actions bothered none meant a lot to him... The need to hide his true nature was stripped away when they were alone, besides the girls were dating demons and Illfort was practically one himself....

"What ever old man", Yumichika sassed as he walked away after packing the dishes... " I have a favor to ask when your done with your confessionals tonight Grimm..." The priest quirked a brow at him... "A favor you say?" And of coarse he was giving the teen that feral look that practically screamed 'I'm gonna fuck u up so bad tonight', which made said boy face palmed and shook his head in irritation... "You demon!", he yelled and walked off knowing dam well that his words meant absolutely nil to the wolf in sheep's clothing.... The girls were the last to leave and finally so did the priest... He lit the many candles that lined the altars and godly statues before slipping into the confession both... There he sat in silence pondering away as he gently clasped his lips around a cigarette... With a flick of his wrist the cancer stick glowed to life.. He inhaled the heavenly taste of nicotine and tobacco, allowing the substances to enter his lungs before they exited a cloud of thin smoke... Oh how he relished in the burning feel of it, thinking about man and their many inventions and how he quite enjoyed them all, well with the exception of boxed Mac and cheese.... He was almost done with his smoke when the atmosphere in the church dropped dramatically. He wasn't alarmed at all knowing that the cold brought with it creatures from the depths of hell for he expected the whole bunch about ten minutes ago... His booth became a little chilled but he wasn't complaining at all. That's until he heard scuffling and alot of angry hisses across from him. Following that were growls and groans and a "watch where you're putting your face ulqui", then shortly after that sentence he heard " my face isn't the problem asshole its your legs..." Now that was more than enough to irritate the already irritated priest, but no, some one else thought it was a good idea to release a short wisp of his power inside the sacred house of their father.... With the energy burst came a hard slap and "ouch Szayel you fucking-"

"Enough!"... Immediately all three demons froze in their antics and began to straighten themselves the best thy could... The loud booming sound of their elder brother was more than enough to hush them in their childish games.... The priest was seriously fucking pissed for he wasted no time in lighting yet another cancer stick and began to pull on the orange heat.... " what the fuck you three?"...

"Hey what's got your panties in a wad Grimm. It's Halloween my sweet kitten.. Be jolly won't you..." The taller of the three teased...

"Nnoitora how the fuck were you able to slip in here with these two..?" The priest questioned quite dejectedly.... "More importantly why are you four even here...?".. Yes they were four instead of three visitors... The last being his older brother the angel Shunsui.... The annoyed priest sensed him long before he did the others but knowing how the lazy ass loved taking his precious time in everything he did just egged him more to ignore the creature. Or maybe the fool was too busy eying up Nell and Hime ....? With him one couldn't be too careful...

" wohhh ... Wait... Shun's here...?" SHUNSUI... SHUNSUI...!" and of coarse Nnoitora was the one to yell after his elder Sibling like the child they all knew him to be..  Not many got along with the fallen but the few elder brothers and sisters they had saw beyond the power struggles and waged wars and only saw the siblings they all loved... "Dam it Nnoi!", Szayel hissed at him before he fixed himself properly, leaning against a very tired looking Ulquiorra who was also leaning against something.... 

"Seriously Nnoi, can't I get atleast a couple of minutes to my self to admire the beauty of Grimm's fine home..." Spoke the lazy sounding angel all decked out in his signature pink robe and a straw hat.... "Would you cut that shit out Shun, and please take that fucking hat off I know you're wearing it... !"...

" aww common Grimm..", the angel mocked him as he tried to force himself into the booth with his priestly brother... "Would you jus- just scoot over Gri- ah!.... You little piece of blue headed shi- ah my leg!"... He cursed and forced his way further into the tiny stall with a now murderous pretentious holy man, ignoring the death inducing glares and the not so subtle chuckles of his other brothers.... " better now?" The blunnet asked sarcastically to which he received a bright smile in return.... "Seriousfuckingly.... Why are you even here tonight..... It's all hallows night not easter..."...

" well I happen to have two reasons listed as to why big brother's here... " The usually eerie Ulquiorra spoke to which the angel instantly stiffened... "Ulquiorra.?" He pleaded with the younger man... "Be a good lad and not out your loving SHUNSUI to the others pleaseeeee?"...

Said demon simply rolled his eyes before speaking again. " would you like to know Grimm and I promise the answer isn't what you're think-".

"That's it little punk piece of shit!" The angel cursed as he totally disregarded his surroundings, his status and his blue haired Sibling that was currently trying to stretch his legs.... "Careful Shun don't want dad to hear you now do we... ?" Nnoi teased him....

"Grimmjow do something about them. Their just trying to make me sin...."

"Trust me brother when I say you're doing just fine all on your own. Now"... The blunnet began to chain smoke as he spoke... " what the fuck are you all doing here cramped up in this stuffy box...?"

"Just wanted to say hi..." The pink haired demon of unholy Inventions quickly answered. After him Ulquiorra spoke..."it was my idea to say hi when these two forced their way in..." The demon of death glared fucking daggers at both Szayel and nnoi as he reiterated... 

"Well I just wanted to fuck with ya a little bit" and ofcoarse that answer came from the destroyer himself.... Every one remained silent for what seemed like a century before Grimm began to growl.... "Seriousfuckingly Shun we're all waiting on you...."

Said angel began to snicker childishly not caring if he was now being overly irritating with his lazy demeanor.... "Sorry guys my mind was else where.... I came to see my girls and I brought gifts.. Oh before I forget... Juu will be by later, he's over at Uncle's place having tea..." Almost every one groaned.. The mention of Kisuke always rubbed them the wrong way... Indeed they loved their uncle to death. The man practically ruined his relationship with his brother for their freedom and his but sometimes his antics reminded them of just how dangerously close he was to snapping. While everyone's attention were plastered solely on souske they failed to register the ticking time bomb that was the blond pervert they all grew to love as Uncle Kisu...... Eventually Grimmjow was the first to break the silence... "Maybe it'll do you lot a whole hell ova of good if you were to visit the man often.. I'll have you know he recently tied the not....

" WHATTTTTT!". Came the unified reaction... "Uncle Kisu finally settled?...Holly fuck!" And yeah, it was the always crass and verbally challenged Nnoitora that added the rest.... "Wait a fucking minute.... Who in their right sense of mind would marry that guy?"..

" don't be ridiculous Nnoi!", Ulquiorra seemed rather affronted by his brother's outburst... "He deserves to be happy after all these years of wondering... I'm glad for him.... But Grimm?" He focused his attention through the thin partition... "Who did he settled with?"...

" well I'll give you hints ..." The blunnet smirked before carrying on... "She's tall, lean, has breadth taking tanned skin, long purple hair and a pair of eyes that are as golden as the sun... "..... Out of the three the destroyer was the only one to actually have to think... Luckily Shunsui felt sorry for him... " dam it Nnoi its yuruichi, that feisty feline from Hueco mundo..."

"Fuck me!", he yelled and chose to do so in Szayel's over sensitive ears. His actions immediately resulted in an all out slapping contest... Seriously, both Grimmjow and the angel of reasoning thought... Those three were fearsome demons of their own kind. The destroyer, death and the demon of unholy inventions were revered beings that people told stories about. Ancient and modern books were dedicated to them and somehow all the two older siblings saw were their three hot headed jack asses for brothers. How souske puts up with their constant bickering remains a mystery.....  " guys you have got to leave. I have Humans coming in to seek counsel and I don't want a-n-y of you four near me as I speak to them..." His tone left little to no room for arguments so with out further complications all four brother began to gather themselves ....

"Fucking spoil sport you are... " Nnoi retorted... "You got that right...!" And it was the angel agreeing with the demon that had the priest lighting yet another cigarette.... "Just get the fuck out of here now before I ban you three from seeing-"

"Shit Grimm, what's got you so grumpy this evening... What ... Little Yumi not doing it for you anymore....?" And with that the tallest of the three immediately ran off, snickering and shooting them each the finger before he disappeared in a thick cloud of grey smoke...  The rest followed but it was the angel that made his way traditionally towards Lisa and Nanao's shared boarding... Those two sisters were the being's weakness. They were his precious children, his nephelins that he fought day and night to keep safe and out of their father's ever watchful eyes....  
..........

The hours dragged on and one after the other people began to come and go with the ticking of time. Their confessions remained dull and boring and some how empty. Grimmjow was all out of cancer sticks but that was a good thing. Smoking had become his weakness, whether it be weed or tobacco it left the fallen angel feeling rather high strung and relaxed at the same fucking time.... His days as man of the cloth seemed never ending and his original purpose for landing in such a sealed fate long forgotten. All he remembered was that he was forever denied entry into heaven and hell, cursed to forever wonder the land of man as he out grew them year after year... His life for the greater parts felt monotonous and unending, with out flavour or passion, perhaps it was the sole reason behind his diminishing sense of taste. Perhaps this shell was becoming Ill and fragile... What ever the reason Grimmjow knew that even that he too will eventually wither and die like the wretched things his father created.. 

Fisting his hands into his pockets he fished out a handful of sweets and candy bars, compliments of Orihime and began to chow down on each wrapped item... In the midst of savouring the minty coconut like texture of one fruity bar a strong scent immediately wafted over him. Grimm's ears felt warm and his eyes began to glow dangerously as the tones of blues began to swirle like a hungry hurricane.. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on ends and trails of gooseflesh began to decorate his covered skin. He felt it even all the way through the thick materials of his priest robe. This sensation that engulfed him felt weird but not new. It wasn't as if he were in immediate danger, no that wasn't it. If he was Ulquiorra of all demons would have sensed it the moment it made Grimmjow its prey. This was something else altogether. The blunnet tried to move but felt impossibly grounded in his position. The rich smell of bitter sweet chocolate and  lavender became so stifling that he almost passed out from its powerful force. But eventually the scent ebbed until all that was left was a faint glow behind its wake. His eyes watered and his tongue felt heavy as his heart began to race before finally resuming its natural rhythm.. The priest sat there pondering what had just occurred. Never before had he smelt something so intensely. The sent of some one's lust almost rendered him unconscious, and he wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing or a bad sign of ill to come... Yet Grimmjow felt the need to investigate the origin of said flavour. Long had his senses been dulled by listless beings and repetitive waves of sand paper like souls and now there was someone practically calling him with the intensity of theirs and this call he wasn't going to just ignore....  Life just got a whole lot of interesting for the Wolf in sheep's clothing, pretentious Father Jaeggerjacks....

....... A/N.. Please let me know if you guys want me to continue with this story or not. All the GrimmIchi fans out there I'm counting on you....


	2. Divine Berry. Thou name be Ichigo

Chapter.2.. Divine Berry, thou name be Ichigo..

.....

Halloween and its festivities washed over him as he allowed his feet to drag him further into the grand building he knew to be the church. He was never a man to seek divine intervention, being the special kind of deviant he was, but Ichigo felt lost. A week had just went by, flown right out from under him and his life was already in ruins.. Just great, he thought. Travelling back to Karakura after so many years did nothing but bring him down further... Then again his new found dilemma was entirely his own doing..... There was something about this place, this city that seemed to thrive on his misery, not just now but ever since he was a young boy growing up. This god awful town had snatched away so many precious moments and people from him that coming back almost felt like a death sentence on his emotional state; however Ichigo knew he couldn't deny his family any longer. His dad needed to be home and his sisters longed just as much for a sense of familiarity in their lives... But not him, no.. He had enough of the bull shit this place had to offer.... 

Time did little to erase the graphic memories of his past. The day he lost her, they lost her remained fresh as though it had happened but a moment ago.. But still, Ichigo knew something was wrong with his recollection of things. In his heart of hearts he knew what he saw was as real as he himself, but he was ever the skeptical one in the group. He had to be for who would believe a traumatized nine year old when he spoke of a scene best described in the pages of the Bible. Who would have believed his story as she spoke of his mother sprouting grey glorious wings and a sword as large as her body.. Who would have believed him when he spoke of how she died shielding her only son from a monster shrouded in black smoke and smelt of burning sulfur...?.... Fuck, not even him dared to fall prey to his delusions; but some where inside Ichigo believed... She was his guardian angel and she'd done her job until the day her light was snuffed out..... 

He stepped forward through a pair of grand doors that seemed to beckoned people in, that in itself wasn't strange for a church should always be welcoming and warm. But there was something eerily different about this one... The air inside felt off, cold almost chilling to a point but he just shook it off. Maybe it was the building itself, the thick Stone slabs that made up the building's walls seemed as though they retained moisture.... Yeah, that sounded viable enough. But then again he couldn't help the slight shiver from travelling through his body... This feeling only intensified the closer he got the brightly lit altar... His palms became sweaty but he fought through this, feeling like the sinner he knew himself to be... He wasn't here to be creeped out. All Ichigo wanted was some none judgemental advise from a stranger that would keep his secrets safe... After lighting a small candle he placed it in front of the statue of Mary and baby jesus, before kneeling... He never prayed for himself, he never truly did. Something about the act left him feeling selfish so instead he would think about his friends and families and ask on their behalf for guidance instead of blessings for he knew better than any one that guidance was just another form of blessings.... After his short payer Ichigo gently kissed the tiny pendant of the silver chain he wore round his neck, a keep sake from his late mother and a piece he treasured above most materialistic things...

The confession booth was occupied but he waited, still feeling like shit and entirely out of his elements but he knew he badly needed some advise, no matter the form... Thinking about his past actions the week prior Ichigo huffed in annoyance before passing a hand through his long orange locks.. He truely loved his hair, color and all but the dam thing grew much too quickly for his liking. Now the colourful strands were almost at his hips, making him more effeminate looking than he already was. Perhaps the hair was a part of his problems. Not perhaps but most probably... Women and men found gum irresistible and he would be vain for saying so but he too knew he was..... Their constant advances and letcherous gaze set his senses ablaze and he was more than willing to act on said desires... Just thinking about his mistakes during this week made him burn, not like a sinner in hell but like the devil himself... He licked his lips, relishing in the high he felt as his co-worker walked in on him fucking her husband, knowing dam well it was he whom she wanted instead... Ichigo couldn't hide the sly smile from creeping up on his lips, but he forced it aside knowing that there was a time and a place for every thing, and thinking about fucking a man in a church no less was definitely a no no... 

He was such a fucking mess. That much was true. Beyond his noble aesthetic and manly pride laid a wanton whore that thrived on carnality, a monster in the flesh of a man waiting to pounce of his hypnotized prey... He really needed help... Being a doctor made things worst.. Being the balancing factor between life and death every day took its toll and Ichigo's only way of coping was to seduce and be seduced.... He needed something to bring his senses back to life after a long and grueling day at work, anything that would wash his slate clean. But lately it all seemed dull, lessened by some unknown force that solely existed for his absolute misery...

This sensation gnawed at him relentlessly, provoking and irritating until he sought relief only to leave him feeling high and dry when it was all done.. Fuck, he really needed to cum, perhaps that was his problem. Instead of taking someone he needed to be taken, maybe only then his world would shift and begin to rotate yet again... Yes that was what he truly need. The thought of being owned by some one for once where his existence wouldn't seem too miserable and lonesome thrilled him on the spot, so much so that he was willing to forget about his need for confession; that's until a strong scent blessed his nostrils...  Methanol like but vibrant, almost intoxicating as if some one added perfume to peppermint... His eyes prickled but his tongue watered for a taste. Ichigo's senses sizzled as his feet once again tugged him onwards. Slowly he made his way over to the area where it lingered the strongest until he was standing in front of the said place he was just only a moment ago ready to leave ... The confessional... It was empty, how long had it been that way...? He swore he saw some one entered before he knelt down to pray... Throwing the thought aside the orangette entered the small space and situated himself clumsily, him being so because of his long legs.... 

There it was, that sweet minty scent again, almost like anointment oil the fragrance washed over him. Soothing it was yet he felt his libido reacting towards its as if possessed... What was this heady rush Ichigo was feeling all of a sudden. How sinful he thought himself to be, allowing his body dominance over his mind... This wasn't right indeed and yet Ichigo couldn't stop himself from inhaling the tantalizing smell... His nose flared and his brown cinnamon eyes darkened to a point where he saw everything around him in perfect precision. He felt high but with out the effect of the drugs wearing him down. "What the fuck was this?" he questioned out loud, forgetting of coarse that he was in a church, sitting in the confession booth with a priest probably on the other side...... That's until....

"Good evening child".... And there it was. That gruff baritone he had never heard before, a sound that shock him out of his stupor but immediately placed him into another world... That voice, it sounded so familiar yet strange. What the fuck was this? Maybe the scent was doing things to him but then again he was already a strange child..... Fighting his need aside, Ichigo grounded himself and focused on  the man on the other side....

" good evening father, I ah- sorry for my outburst just now, I wasn't thinking at all...."

"It's alright... I take it you've got some things to confess child... Why don't you start...?".... Grimmjow smirked to him self. The boy did indeed smelt divine... So tantalizing and pure even though his soul was shrouded in red fog, the many sins of man. But his colour signified lust, the sanguine flavor of necessity, the likes of which no man is ever able to outgrow... This child seemed exquisite indeed.... 

" Ichigo took another deep breath and willed himself this time to not fall prey to his senses.... "Forgive me father for I have sinned..." He sighed yet again.. "I feel as though my heart is in ruins.."

"Why do you feel this way?".. Grimmjow questioned with much interest..... The man on the other side gave him a light chuckle as his first answer then came his second.. "Don't get all judgey on me alright cause you're a priest.. But I'm gay, have always been and because of my ah- sexual preference I've always attracted trouble of the worst kind...".... The priest smiled yet again, him being gay sure as hell made things a whole lot easier for him... But he was more curious now about the boy's problem...." Child it is the father's job to judge his children's action's where as mine is to simply guide and offer help for those who seek him... Nothing you say to me tonight would be met with scorn so please go on..."

"Thank you, I ah- it means a lot..." The orangette relaxed for what seemed like the first time in a week before continuing... "I guess it all began when I moved back home not so long ago.. A co worker of mine has been giving me shit, groping me in private and stuff like that.... But what I did in retaliation was far more worst than what she did to me"..... Grimmjow cocked his head to the side... " you're saying a co worker sexually harassed you but in return you did some thing awful?"

"Yes I did?"

"Did you murder?"

"No"

"Did you steal?"

"No"

Grimmjow quirked a brow before speaking... "Then what did you-"

"I fucked her husband....while he was fucking her best friend"... There, the nasty truth to his whole fucked up week was out in the open, ready to be dissected by this holy man whom he hardly knew... Icigo waited for the words of 'sinner, and you will burn in hell for what you did you unholy child, adulterer' or what ever self righteous crap the world preached... But what he got in return was an alarming sound of fantastical laughter.. Loud and booming that it seemed to bounce off of the walls itself. It sounded less hilarious but more wicked, menacing as if the preacher took absolute pleasure in his predicament... And boy was he right... Grimmjow loved this fucker without even knowing what he looked like... His sent was so appealing that it bordered on the edge of temptation and now to find out that he was a lost lamb in a heard of sheep, made him all the enticing.... " well im glad my sin gives you such pleasure father...", Ichigo spoke lightly, half jokingly of coarse.... He had to be mad, this priest that promised not to judge... 

"I'm sorry boy, but that wasn't funny in the way you thought it to be.. I just never expected such a wild revelation on your part.. My night has been nothing but boring and monotonic.. What a breath of fresh air you are indeed..." Grimmjow swiped the tiny beads of tears from his yes before composing himself...

"Well im glad you find my situation entertaining, makes one of us..." He wasn't angry at the man, just astonished he guessed... "You want me to finish or-?"...

" sorry, sorry child.. Please do continue... "

"Good... Well due to some really awful timing and some well deserved bad luck, she walked in on all three of us... Long story short, she's my boss and I might be suspended, or moved to another medical facility... Or worst fired and barred from ever practicing medicine again... Holly fuck- shit- sorry I didn't mean to say-"

"It's alright... I now see your predicament... How long ago was this?"... 

Ichigo brushed his hand through his hair, finally stopping at the very end before he twirled his fingers around it... " about a week ago..."

"And you've been working ever since then?" The priest questioned... .. "Well ah-yeah surprisingly...". The orangette answered to which the blue headed priest began to laugh yet again... "Dude, chill the fuck out.. You haven't been fired since then so you probably wouldn't be... Stop stressing OK"....

What the fuck?, Ichigo's eyes almost popped out... Did the priest just tell him to chill the fuck out?... No he was clearly hearing things.. This was a man of the cloth, a man that preached the ways of God, clearly he hadn't just uttered the word fuck.. Did he?..... " did you just say-"

"Fuck?".... Grimmjow repeated yet again.... "It's just a word, what's so bad about it.... ?"

"What's so bad... You're a priest, shouldn't you be singing hymns and shit like that instead of cursing...".......

" something tells me ah- what's your name boy...?" Grimmjow questioned... " its Ichigo..."

"Ichigo as In-?"..

" don't fucking say it alright "... Said orangette warned... But the unorthodox priest went on... " Berry, nice... Your parents must have really thought you cute as a babe.... Anyways I-c-h-i-g-o something tells me you don't really believe in god, so there's no need for me to be all Catholic like with you...."

"No offense father but-"

"It's Grimmjow, for you atleast, everyone calls me father Jaeggerjacks but you get to refer to me as Grimmjow....." Ichigo almost tore the partition aside just so that he could stare in the eyes of the strange man the church housed..... "Listen Grimmjow, its not as though I don't believe in God, I do , but he never did anything for me... Is that enough of an answer for you, and besides what kind of Catholic church celebrates Halloween?".....

"Don't get snippy with me Ichigo, were talking about your problems here not the way I run the house of God... Common I'm more interested in this threesome you had about a week ago... Details boy....." His ears were burning red and his eyes just refused to stay closed. This man was perverse, and this dam town and the people in it, why would they let him preach the word of God... He must clearly be the devil.... "You know to me right now Grimm-jow, it seems as though you're more like the lion the guides the sheep to his end...... I can't believe you're who you say you are...?"..

He couldn't help but snicker at that description, how true indeed.. The boy was genuinely interesting, and best of all wasn't running for the hills, as yet.... Such a splendid specimen indeed. He needed to know more about this human, he craved it... Not for the sins of his own soul but for himself. He wanted to taste his lust on his tongue and eat his way through this magnificent Berry... What a treat indeed.... " I am what I am Ichigo, just like you, who is what he is and wants what he wants..."

"Really?", Ichigo finally turned in his direction, using his chocolate like eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the wretched wolf in sheep's clothing... All he saw were white pointed canines and blue, powdered blue hair that stood out just as brilliantly as his orange... " you're telling me father that you know what lurks in my heart, what I most desperately seek..?"

"Not whats in your heart child but that which resides in your soul... I know what you want indeed. It's so hungry and wanton that I can practically hear it screaming in my ears for release... The way its crying to be free breaks my heart.... I know what you want, I can feel it on my skin prickling and burning, I can taste it on my tongue dancing so sweetly....."....  Ichigo gulped and forced his eyes to stay focused... Those words, those wicked wretched words racked his body with out warning and settled in the bowels of his groin... This man was no priest but something otherworldly... This man who was now smoking on the other side... He smelt it, the nicotine and bitter tobacco as the bright yellow flames transformed into orange on the tips of his finger... His couldn't help himself anymore for his eyes involuntarily closed before he asked his finally question.... " and what do you think I truly want from all of this. What is the purpose of me feeling these things... Father?"...

"To be owned"... Came the whispered reply straight into his ears... The sudden closeness startled him; knowing the man was seated behind the thin veil that separated them seemed frivolous for he actually felt the priest's warm breath against his ear; and that sweet peppermint scent was there all over again. Who was this blue haired priest?".... 

" you know nothing Grimmjow Jaeggerjacks... You're merely grasping as straws.... All I came here for was advise and for someone to tell me what I did wasn't my own doing but the devil's...."... At that Grimmjow hissed. He hated when his brother was constantly being blamed for all the wrongs that faulted humans...... "Why must you bring the devil into this boy, what has he done to you?".... He had asked the question but the answer he just wasn't prepared for... " nothing, he's just like his father; did absolutely nothing to me... Tell me father, when the lord has forsaken you and the devil refuses you, what then should one do without himself when he begins to feel irrelevant even to his own kind... ? What is there to live for but pleasure and pleasure alone until everything begins taste like ash and rubber?... Do you have the answer to that?".... 

It was clear as day.. He hadn't.. Who was this human that smelt so sinful yet remains so pure through out all his sufferings?... Grimmjow took one long drag of his cigarette before blowing the smoke out in small puffs. The answer, shit, not even him knew the answer to that for he too had been searching all his life... This boy truly was something special.... "Listen Ichigo, I won't give you some bull shit answer like you should rely on the lord's guidance for this. The truth is I too find my self in the similar predicament, hence my fuck it attitude... You really wanna know what I think you should do?"....

" not really but since you're offering..." 

He laughed again, God this boy was fucking with him... "I think you should do what you want to, life is short and there's only one of it. No do overs or rewind buttons.."........ It was now Ichigo's turn to laugh.. And laugh he did. He did from his soul until his stomach began to cramp, until his eyes stung with tears... " thats- that was some bullshit indeed... Hahaha... Man I've never had a conversation like this before.... "....

" stimulating isn't it?"

"Definitely, unfortunately father I have to leave.. Believe it or not I was sent out on a beer run..." And now Grimmjow too began to laugh.... This boy indeed was something else.... "Man that's fucked up, your friend's are all probably worried.."..... The orangette shook his head, even though he knew the preacher couldn't see him that well.. " nahh, their all probably drunk to even notice I haven't returned as yet..... Mmmmm", he moaned and that sound travelled straight to the priest's dick... "Can I have one of those for the road... I forgot mine at my apartment...?"

"You're a doctor you shouldn't smoke", Grimm teased to which his orangette replied with... " you're a priest you shouldn't be cursing, nor smoking either... Sound to me like the pot calling the kettle all kind of names..."

"Smart ass", at that response Ichigo smiled... " I have to go now but I would certainly like to look at the face of the weirdest fucker I've ever encounter before I leave, is that possible...?".....

"Are you flirting with me Ichi?", he dropped his tone until he sounded seductive... Indeed he was planning on revealing himself to the boy, besides Grimmjow was more than dying on the inside to look upon the face of his next sexual prey..... " something tells me father, that this wouldn't be the first time some one has flirted with you.... But yes I might be, besides I was told recently to just do what I want to, to enjoy life because I was given only one. Wouldn't want to waste any opportunity now would I?"....

"Fine then, shall we?"... As he asked the question they both gathered themselves and began to exit the cramped booth. Ichigo was the first to emerge and soon after he started to stretch his limbs and relaxed his sore muscles, yawning as he arched his back before the resounding crack blessed his ears.... A light tap on his shoulder and his attention was immediately engulfed by the bright colour of blue... Brilliant cerulean eyes bore into his chocolatey ones, almost melting them.. " Grimmjow... I presume?"... And yeah his mouth was wide and gaping open. Holy fuck, this priest did indeed live up to the expectation... Dam, he was all sort of breath taking, standing at a mere six feet two inches whislt Ichigo remained at an even five feet nine...  "Ichigo", and the fucker smiled, and what a devastatingly catastrophic thing it was... ... " I see you're as ever the sweet Berry I thought you to be..." Grimmjow steeped forward and without warning he twirled a lock of Ichigo's long sunshine hair between his fingers and brought it up to his straight nose, smiling as he inhaled the boys sweet scent... Strawberry indeed... The wicked glint in his deep blues almost broke Ichigo's composure, he wanted so much to just grab a handful of the man's holy garb and mold his body to his... Father Jaeggerjacks was the very embodiment of sex itself and Ichigo was his for the absolute taking...... How fucking sinful indeed...


	3. Their game, the flavour of fate..

Chapter. 3.. Their game, the flavour of fate..

........

Stealing their breaths after successfully and quite practically undressing each other with their bare eyes, both father Jaeggerjacks and the delectable looking man known as Ichigo took a few steps away from one another. What had been the introduction of a life time, atleast in the berry's own almond eyes soon turned into a heated contest of dominace.. As expected though, the very much scrumptious orangette was first to drop his stare, not only boasting the already enormous size of Grimmjow's ego but also supplied the blunette with a few not so subtle images of him and the man all tangled up in his private chambers.... Fuck the things he were already thinking of doing with and to Ichigo was driving him up the fucking wall... Not that he minded the mental torture.... 

Still subtlety was necessary when dealing with such delicate matters as this and he truly needed to let the orangette know that he meant absolute business.... Ichigo was easily a few reachable yards away from Grimmjow when said man decided on a way of supplying him with an invitational for the thing his damnable eyes were doing to him... Sensing that they were alone for the short while in the middle of the pathway that led directly to the exit, the priest gently parted his sleek black robe, noting how focused Ichigo's attention was until his pants were revealed.. After carefully finishing that small task Grimmjow smirked that all wicked smirk of his before he slowly grabbed his already hardening cock through his trousers, giving his quite visible bulge a firm squeeze.... 

Ichigo's eyes diligently travelled along the expanse of the man's still covered physique, not realizing what the devil was up to, that's until he finally focused in on the blunette's actions which lead to him watching the other grope the shit out of himself... To say he was stunned seemed an understatement, but yes he was. So much so that his mouth fell open in an instant, thus causing the other's still visible smirk to widen until it began to resembled that mocking yet chilling smile of a Cheshire cat... This man, this priest was surely at God's limit of way to test his nerves... Such a heathen he was, dressed in the sacred garb of a holy man and yet he was every bit of the devil the dwelt below...  The look of astonishment that graced his flush covered face receded but he knew an invitation when he saw one. Grimmjow's wasn't on the more subtle ways, but it was an invitation, and quite a bold one at that... That smile, the large bulging of his cock and that rude attitude were more than enough to coax the orangette into making a decision, and one hopefully he wasn't going to regret... .. 

He could do this, Ichigo almost chanted in his head.. He could do this, what harm could possibly come from him indulging in the carnal pleasures of life with a priest?.. He was already on his merry way to purgatory being perversely homosexual, so just how much more damned could his soul get from saying yes to this fucking monster that promised many a savory things from the very language in his cerulean eyes?.... With out thinking, he slipped a hand down his own pair of jeans; the zipper already visible due to the low hugging white t shirt he sported under his coat...  This time he was going to up one on the teasing prick that dare called himself a priest; and he did so simply by flicking his own cock out of its confines, blessing the still smiling blunette with the hard and rigid member... A brief thought of 'what the fuck was he doing?' and 'this was a fucking church for Christ holy sake', crossed his mind but after seeing that look of desire flash across the other's, Ichigo tucked his morality to the far corners of his conscience. He may have been dammed before but now he was absolutely sure heaven was out of reach.... 

Grimmjow on the other hand was more than elated and astonished from what had just occured. Not many rose to his teasing for they feared over stepping their boundaries, but Ichigo hadn't even touched him for more than a minute and already he was promising something Grimmjow thought he'd seen enough of through out the centuries.. It was quite evident on his face that his expectations were met and then some, but all too quickly his smile turned into a frown after watching this sexy man tuck himself in... Oh how he wanted so badly to just rush over there and drag the boy off somewhere more private, perhaps his town house, the one he had never taken another human soul to... This would be a first, but then again there was always a first for everything...... He wanted to wrap his mouth around that flushed cocked so badly that his throat constricted momentarily as if in taking already; to engulf it within the warmth of his cheeks and against the pad of his tongue as those ember like orbs become half lidded with unfiltered pleasure almost shook him to his knees... Grimmjow steeled himself once more, using every ounce of the same discipline with which he ran his church in the eyes of the public. He tried to not stare after the orangette's crotch but Ichigo was well in tuned to his every motion, sly fucker he thought he be.....

"Eyes up here father...", he commented slyly before tuning his back on the still startled man, but after a few more seconds Grimmjow was finally able to compose himself fully.... " such a tease Berry boy, but you know I need an answer...right?"..

"Is that so?..... Well let me see".. He turned back to face the walking sin before wracking his brain. This thing what ever he wanted to do with this man felt wrong in so many ways and on so many levels, but he truly wanted to fuck him..no, he truly wanted the priest to fuck him, and judging from the massive bulge he saw earlier he knew that their time together was going to be nothing short of heavenly.... Still he wanted to drag what ever he could get from the wicked cat out as far as possible... Ichigo wanted to feel relevant again atleast to some one and if he's blessed with just a fraction from this blue haired priest then he was going to milk it for its full worth, even if he knew God was watching them with scorn plastered harshly on his face... Not his problem though, you don't like the show then close your fucking eyes.... ... "Tomorrow night at eight.... Meet me at the corner house caffee.. Thats-"

"Oh i know where it is Berry, don't you worry that sweet head of yours..." Grimmjow cut him off, and of coarse he gestured to his crotch... "Just make sure you show up and we could...discuss things in a more appropriate surrounding....".... And he was yet smirking again, telling Ichigo that this might just be the end of him and his sweet ass if things progressed... Without saying another word he walked away from Grimmjow but stopped just shy of the exit... After a few seconds spent in concentration Ichigo picked out quite a few candied treats that laid secure in two large bowls located on each sides of the doors, making good use of the mini butterfingers before turning to regard the wolf in sheep's clothing one last time..... This time however his eyes were narrowed, so tightly that if it weren't for the priest's inhuman abilities he would have missed the action entirely..... " good night father... Don't be late now..." And out he went without waiting for a word from said man who was left there staring at the now vacant spot quite stupidly but equally excited as well. His retaliated words died a rather harsh and quick death on his tongue but good god, almighty, if he didn't make that man his property before the week was out then his given name wasn't Grimmjow fucking Jaeggerjacks...

......

Ichigo exited the huge building with a sweet smile firmly on his face, his cheeks became flushed at the mere thought of his actions and that of the unorthodoxed priest, but he wasn't in a regrettable mood, as yet. The cold air circled around him for a little bit before finally moving on, thus allowing him to simply continue on his way. What a nice night it promised to be, but the weather took a turn for the negative. Cold air danced every where tonight, it howled and tussled tress as well as people as it moved along... The way it swayed so gracefully yet maintained that chaotic rhythm actually felt eerie in a sense and one he just couldn't put his fingers on.. Knowing it was Halloween also didn't help him either. The promise of the dead and long gone spirits making their yearly visits as evil entities were granted free pass shouldn't have been celebrated to such a seemingly glorious extent, yet it was, and no one stopped to fully examine the dangerous feel of it all, no one but him felt the shifting in his bones and saw the way the wind hugged a selected few as it danced.... So lost was he in his darkening thoughts that he accidentally bumped into some one a few yards away from the church.... His mind stopped for second but it quickly restarted as a broad hand stopped him from colliding violently with the hard pavement.... "I'm so sorry child, are you alright?"... A soft and rather friendly voice greeted his ears. The feeling he became engulfed with felt warm and welcoming, humbling to an extent that it bordered on the line of soothing... Snapping his eyes at the person, Ichigo was met with a kind smile from a tall man with beautiful long white hair... His eyes were a rustic shade of copper, but it went quite well with his pale complexion... Sensing the urgency for a response Ichigo replied in kind, as if being in the man's strange company demanded such grace and poise.... " please forgive me  I ah- I wasn't paying attention... "

"That's alright child... You're not hurt are you?"..... The man asked in a worrisome tone, reminding Ichigo almost of his father... 

" I'm fine, just clumsy I guess. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings..." ... Dusting himself off, Ichigo finally allowed a smile to grace his usually serious features...... "I see you're coming from the direction of the church... How is the atmosphere there tonight?"... The white haired man asked... It was a strange question but hey, tonight was filled with many a strange occurrences... What was one more to that list?...

Atmosphere he thought, clearly the man meant the feel of the church, right?... " amm well its a bit cold in there but that's to be expected.. You know old buildings and all...".... .. The man gave him a nod and then smiled yet again before politely introducing himself...... "I'm Jushiro by the way, nice to meet your accidental acquaintance... Ah?"

"Ichigo... Ichigo kurosaki....."

At the mention of his name Jushiro's brows rose to its full height, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the orangette either... Ichigo kurosaki, the name kept repeating, rotating in a repetitive cycle in the older man's head... So this was the boy he was told of... What a coincidence, he thought, or perhaps fate or the work of some one that loved to play in the shadows... Jushiro spent a couple of seconds looking over the boy's entire features, noting the resemblance to both unknown and known kurosakies... Such a youthful man he was, and yet knowing about his some what hidden origin was more than enough to cause him to frown...

"Everything alright there ah- Jushiro is it?" Ichigo watched as the older man was consumed by what ever his mind supplied at the moment. The show was rather amusing, for a millisecond that was......... "Heavens, it seems I'm doing it again, allowing my thoughts to drift... I'm fine child but you should be on your way now shouldn't you?".. The statement sounded more of a command, al be it a silent one at best but the need to argue with the older and quite ethereal looking man seemed impossible. His body immediately acquiesced to the tone and with a short good bye Ichigo's feet began to move with out his full permission.. This was beyond strange but he couldn't argue. The night was weird to the point where he flashed a rather whorish priest his junk in response to an silent show of understanding... Yeah, the strangeness was in abundance with more than enough to go around... Deciding to just follow his feet, for the second time tonight, the orangette made a dash for an incoming cab that was going to take him to his apartment in order to sleep the accumulated fatigue off.. Blue haired devils and white haired beings, howling winds and chilling air be damned and forgotten until the sun rose above the skyline on the morrow.

..........

Grimmjow remained in his standing position for about a couple of minutes, slowly engraving in his mind the last sinful image of Ichigo before he left. Last image being that half lidded stare that promised absolute hell and the sweet smell of butterfingers as they disappeared behind his peach colored lips before his final parting words.... What a sight indeed. His earlier hard on simply reacted to the torturous images of what he saw, now standing at full force and paining like a bitch for its release..... To have this kind of an effect on a angel was far from the blunette's basic comprehensive abilities but maybe if he were to seek the council of one of his elder siblings then perhaps be would be able to better grasp this new situation... .. Midnight was almost upon the still jovial town of Karakura and that brought an end to the whole Halloween fiasco the humans so idiotically embraced and also to the end of Grimmjow's priestly duties. He was more than willing to just will the remaining hours away sweating and panting as he continuously buried himself roughly onto the still awaiting Yumichika... However, his memories failed him gravely for he had already forgotten about his eldest brother's still impending visit..... 

He wasn't left in waiting too long for the doors parted graciously and in swept the always magnificent form of his brother Jushiro, the angel of time and things long forgotten.... Ironic, Grimm almost laughed as the man made his way over to him. To forget the angel of unforgotten things seemed a crime and yet he couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping his lips... ... "It's always a pleasure to see you as well brother... Or do I look funny?".. Came the elder's question..... 

" forgive me Juu but I had already forgotten about your visit... Funny isn't it...?".... Jushiro rooled his eyes at the younger but he smiled never the less.... "Common let me make you a cup of tea... This way"... 

" please I think I'm about to throw up, Grimmjow never mention the word tea ever again.. I just had an assorted few with our uncle and I have to say the tastes were quite peculiar, not in a good way though"..... Kisuke had a penchant for trying strange and oddly new things, many knew about the reaper's obsession except for the few that visited him on an irregular basis... "No tea then?... How about some thing stronger?".... 

"Are you trying to get me in trouble young man...?"

"It's just communion wine dear, nothing to make you all hot and bothered I swear to God"... And of coarse his face held that atrocious grin he just loved using so much.... But Jushiro wasnt having any of it.... " stop that swearing Grimm. It'll do you more harm than good. I thought you knew that...?".... The other simply rolled his eyes at the light scolding but he still ushered the man into the tidy kitchen area... After seating himself and his brother, the blunette proceeded to pour them each a hefty amount of cherry flavoured wine from a wooden barrel that stood majestically on its very own pedestal.. ..... Each took a hearty swig of the liquid, feeling the warmth hug their throats on its descension before it tumbled its way into their bowels...... After what seemed like an hour which was in fact just a few short minutes, the eldest decided to break the silence... "Soooo, I saw a rather strange looking boy exited your conventicle not so long ago... A young Ichigo if my memories serves me right...."

At the mention of the boy's name Grimmjow's posterior grew rigid, but only for a second. Still it wasn't missed... "Yes he had a head of bright orange locks didn't he?"... 

" I believe so Grimm. What problems were he encountering if I may be so bold as to ask?"... Curiosity was a rather sneaky thing; cleverly creeping behind silent show of interests and intrigue. It has been both the building and destroying factor for man's rise and fall in their short existence, and sadly but mostly true even the angels were affected by it as if they were as common as their father's creations..... The blunette knew the other meant well but he wasn't about to just disclose sacred information, even if the events the boy described were less than docile... "I would love to reiterate brother, but I rather not burn your ears with the common woes of one orangette... "....

" is that so?".. Jushiro asked silently behind the gold crusted rim of his glass.... He knew the smell the moment he touched the kurosaki boy, and oddly but unexpectedly that same scent was still attached to Grimmjow, hugging his frame like a protective coat in a fashion that spoke of ownership... How interesting indeed.. Did Grimmjow not know who this boy really was?.. Had he not heard of the rumors that passed amongst the three realms?... Was he this ignorant of the long history that stretched almost as far back as the creation of earth?... Clearly the answer was a definite no... Oh how Jushiro wanted so badly to warn the crass sibling and the still very much boy that was yet to uncover his family's true origin; but he couldn't. It was out of his league. That job sat entirely on the able legs of his father and his brother Sousuke... A game was a foot here, he could almost smell it in the air. Such a nonsensical thing to do to these two beings that father fate decided to bless tonight... Shaking his head at the bitterness of the situation that was clearly becoming, the white haired angel couldn't help but wonder who the initiator of this cleverly constructed game was.. Who made the first move?.. Was it Aizen or was it their father?... Who bribed fate and plotted In the shadows as Grimmjow's and Ichigo's life became entangled?......

.......

A/N... OK I know I promised porn but dam it that plot just seemed to spring up on me from nowhere.. Sorry but have a little patience dears.. And once again thanks for the wonderful comments and reads and Kudos. Keep em coming like my MnM's... Luv Nefe...


	4. Many pleasures to be had

Chapter. 4.... Many pleasures to be had...

.....

A/n.... I present smut for those that have been patient... It isn't my best work when it comes to writing these kind of scenes but I hope I get better along the way...  Sorry if you're disappointed after expecting our Berry boy to be pounded in by Grimm but its a little too soon for that.... .. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos on my archive page and ofcoarse taking time to read my stuff.... You've been wonderful. Please continue to support my writing with your encouraging words my dear ones... Luv Nefe....  
.......

    

Fatigue and annoyance, those two emotions visibly etched themselves on the always soft features of the eldest Sibling's face. He was majorly known to be compassionate and welcoming at all times, even during those stressed addled moments when his duties as the wisest angel were at its optimum high... Tonight however, his slight discomfort rested entirely on the back of one lazy ass, pink robed wearing angel.... Shunsui's huge burly form laid slumped, as though he were a rather large log in the middle of Lisa and Nanao's shared bed... Apparently the oaf fell victim to sleep yet again in only ten short minutes after greeting his girls... He had promised to be up and ready by the time Jushiro was, but judging from his relaxed state said white haired angel knew that that was clearly asking for far too much....... 

The sweet promise of retribution was in order but both sleeping girls seemed so peaceful and lost in their human slumber that the notion was immediately abandoned... Instead Jushiro crept silently towards the snoring ogre and very skillfully rouse him from his unnecessary rest.... It took quite a while but eventually Shunsui was up, and after tucking his daughters in he exited behind his brother in depressed silence.... 

"Soo, you wouldn't happen to know where Grimm is at this moment?", said man inquired after a while most curiously.. The other however, simply sighed and beckoned him to follow obediently until they both exited the megalithic building... " Where do you think he is Shun?" Were Jushiro's only but shrouded response before two massive looking wings began to protrude from beyond the flesh of his flawless back. This heavenly transformation came to their kind as naturally as breathing for they were born this way, his human garb dispersed itself into miniscule pieces of grey ash before his white ranking Robe took their place.. After that came the shifting of his aura. The normal soft tone of warmth multiplied itself exponentially, chasing the cold darkness that danced with the late hours away.. The nightly shadows around them began to recede in hasty strides as if in hiding from this bright luminescent glow which usually occured during their winged transition... All around them time froze and in one quick motion Jushiro was up and already miles away from the still bewildered Shunsui..

Now that was strange, the still standing creature thought while he too began shifting his human appearance.. To be meet with a sarcastic reply, especially from the eldest was something that occurs seldom, but it clearly stood on the grounds of being nothing short of suspicious and on the more nervous side of it..... Something definitely was amis with the white haired angel.... Did Grimmjow say or do something he shouldn't have?... Or was it Kisuke that was responsible for this frightening shift in demeanor?... The answer he didn't know but very much cared for, so with out thinking he too reverted back to his usual self and sped off in the familair direction that lead to their home..... After a short while Shunsui's grey sleepy eyes made contact with the sparkling white of fine feathers that glowed under the pale moonlight and its ever so graceful owner... 

The slump in his always upright posture, the stressed ruffling of his feathers and the way his head shifted side ways as if in deep contemplation urged the other to immediately act....... Sensing the his brother, Jushiro shifted his sitting positing atop the thick cumulus cloud and continued to gaze ahead of him.... The tone of silence this time felt sad, distant and lonely, all of which the lazy angel knew far too well.... .... 

"You know, sometimes I think my dear moon that it is you whom gives me strength... Sometimes, when I feel lost and far from my self I think of you with your solemn gaze and somehow I am placated... Why do you think that is?"... Jushiro directed his question towards his brother but he never took his rustic eyes off of the large lunar body in front of him..... Shunsui on the other hand was left with a confusing frown on his face.... The question was heard, the answer however far eluded him... His mouth opened and closed for a number of times before the other sighed dejectedly and finally faced him; this time justifying his own question.... " it is because she is as lonely as I am brother... "....  

" I know what loneliness is Juu, but I never thought that-"

"Thought that what Shun?... That an angel as ancient and seemingly obedient as I am couldn't possibly comprehend the notion of craving companionship?".... Jushiro's words might have had some bite to them but his tone remained as usually kind.... Still, the other felt awful for he too assumed his brother was far too mighty to even feel such human like emotions... And he said just as much.... " your can't blame me for thinking that way but..." And he to began to sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.... "I understand your plight... We are both afflicted by what we are and who we are, us two more so than the rest for we are the oldest...."..... A light chuckle escaped the white haired angel's lips at the familiar excuse but tonight wasn't about him... This odd conversation might have started out with him being an example but he was far more worried about his earlier observances..... " Shun, I think father and Sousuke are playing at something... no, let me finish ", he stopped the other in mid sentence formation.... "I've observed something rather unsettling earlier in the evening but was warned about this sudden new change by our clever uncle....".... 

" unsettling...how brother? ".. Shunsui questioned most suspiciously... This was news to him, this new change the other spoke of for he felt nothing out of the ordinary, thus far... .... " I met a youthful Ichigo tonight while he was coming from our brother's church.... The aura around this boy was strong and it was a mixture of Grimms, and not the usual sort we are accustomed to....".... 

The other quirked a brow.... "Ichigo, a young boy?... Do know know anything about this child Juu, and what sort of aura that was far from the usual ?".... He was getting edgy now but kept his nerves under wraps, after all, Jushiro was far more troubled by what ever he thought was occurring and look how composed he appeared to be, on the outside that is.......

"His last name is Kurosaki...."....

And that was the moment Shunsui's eyes became as large as pale demon of death's.. He hadn't heard that name in perhaps eons and to now hear it whispered from the eldest lips in the same manner that suggested mischief was at foot wasn't entirely sitting well.... No wonder Juu had that nervous look of a suspicious man.... " Jushiro he couldn't be the same Kurosaki... I mean, not unles he had a head full of-"

"Of bright sunshine orange locks, and it was so beautifully long and elegant looking... I've never seen anything more breadth taking than him in my entre life brother.... He looked just like her..." Jushiro's voice was barely above a whisper now, as if on the verge of tears.... ... "Juu, look at me....", Shunsui all but commanded.... " are you positively sure that he is the right Ichigo, the one who's mother Grimm- oh dear heavens, this couldn't be happening now could it....?"....

"Oh but it is brother.... And the frightening part is that their both attracted to each other, I saw that much in Grimmjow's eyes... He clearly found the orangette interesting on some level and enough so the he out right refused to disclose the boy's confession to me...."

The other listened in as best as he could. This was no coincidence, that much was clear... Somebody above or below, or perhaps both places were playing at something that was far out of their control.. No matter how great the power behind this fated encounter, Shunsui was sure the outcome was going to be nothing short of catastrophic....... "Juu?", he thought for second and hoping to high heavens his assumption had a fair chance... "Perhaps their encounter was entirely coincidental, what are the chances of them both being in the same place at the same time after what happened...?"...

The other sighed yet again..." I really and truly hope so too but not by the enchanting way their spirits danced... The perfect blend of amber and azul, waltzing in exotic synchronization with each other to create the perfect blend of divinity and sin.... "

"Yeah but that won't be the only thing they'll create ..... I don't think father is a part of this, but Sousuke however is not above such tricks.... Perhaps we should confront hi-"....

" No!".... Jushiro shouted in the open air before calming himself down... "Forgive my outburst. I have my suspicions Shun but now isn't the time for confrontations..... I think, as much as I  truly loath what I'm about to suggest, is that we should silently observe for the time being and just let it all play out...."

"And what about Grimm, and that boy, should we just sit idly by and watch them fall in love all over again until Grimm gets his heart torn out?... He might be sinful and an outcast Juu but he's still our beloved brother".... Shunsui felt lost and filled with so many questions at this moment... Ichigo Kurosaki was a curse upon their kind. Even though he was in his human form the lure in his charms were very much potent as it were so long ago... The way he walked in and charmed their soft hearted fool of a brother bordered on the line of incomprehension.... Now after all these centuries the boy was reborn and had already wormed his way into the fallen angel of love's still tender heart........ And Jushiro knew just as much... The boy was the reason for Grimmjow's defection, he was the sole cause for the blunette leaving and being eternally bound to the human realms for all of eternity....  " I guess it is quite fortunate that Grimm has no recollection of his past isn't it?", the silver haired angel asked...

"Yeah but we both know that problem will soon be solved if he finds himself in the boy's company on more than one occasion...... Of shit, and if or when they do coupled the out come-"...... Both angels froze in their line of conversation for they immediately felt the tug of their father for his call travelled deeply in their beings... The urgency with which their skin Prickled as if on on fire meant that it was most definitely something of importance..... Instantly both angels adhered to the strong command and flew off in their summoning, the earlier conversation not forgotten but tucked aside for a time and place more appropriate..........

...............

His mind was filled with many thoughts as he made his walk back to his private quarters... The clock struck twelve thus marking the conclusion of Halloween. Grimmjow knew his brothers were gone already, their departure affected him slightly different from their arrival ritual... He also saw the changing of time as it slowed down ever so gracefully in preparation for the angels as they too made their way back home...... Tonight had been nothing short of unexpected, nothing but odd occurances and suspicious encounters in his eyes... But his last conversation stirred something strange within him. The need to protect this Gorgeous man that set his senses ablaze truly bewildered him... He was never one to  withheld secrets from his brothers, especially his eldest, so why was he so adamant about safe guarding the orangette's secrets?... What prompted him to not want to divulge too much about the youthful human who took him by a storm not so long ago?.... The answer truly eluded the priest... What he knew he wanted was base, the desire he felt towards the boy needed to be quenched; he saw within Ichigo an opportunity to rediscover his self in barely a few minutes after exchanging words... Grimmjow knew what he wanted, what he was going to do but he felt that there was more to this enigma of a stranger that walked into his house tonight. The thought was slightly unsettling but the promise of a thrilling encounter remained ever present...... Finally the priest made a turn and was staring at the massive door to his room.... The sound of some one singing rather softly almost surprised him, and it was that notion that left him even more astonished knowing that he was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he almost forgot about the teenager that probably sat naked I'm his bed waiting to be defiled..... 

Slowly he entered and began to disrobe. There was no need to announce his arrival for the one gracing his bed was far more engrossed in the dirty magazine he was currently reading..... Ofcoarse the naked image that greeted the priest wasnt miss either and the slight tease of the youngster's hips while he shifted position.... Grimmjow stood at the edge of his large bed and continued to eye to scrumptious boy that spread himself out like feast for a starving man.... Now only clad in his trousers he crept towards Yumichika who laid on his stomach. The boy's scent immediately filled his nostrils, the sweet stifling aroma of essential oils he loved so much did nothing more than fuel his raging cock... Oh how he needed the release tonight. He truly did after the berry's little taunt Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to fuck something into the ground until he was spent and haggard in the same manner of a lazy drunk.... 

"What took you so long father?", the teen asked as said man pressed his already rigid member against his bare ass. The rough texture of his trouser's did nothing to deter him in the least... Grimmjow's mouth found its way towards one of the boy's ear and with out a word spoken he began to nip the outer shell none too gently... Fuck grace and fuck gentility, the sound Yumi made as he continued to press his clothed erection against the place he wanted it the most did nothing more than rile him up..... " fuck- Grimm what's gotten into you tonight?"...

"It's hard to explain but later we'll talk... For now im planning on fucking your sweet little boy pussy so hard tonight....." He panted while he dry humped the moaning teen.. With out warning a hand snaked its way beneath Yumichika and grabbed his hard on. The sensation of the priest grinding against him and that broad godly hand stroking his cock almost spelt the end of him. Not wanting such a hasty conclusion the effeminate boy flipped their positions and began to rub himself atop Grimmjow.... 

This was absolute heaven, Yumi thought as he moaned out loud. Feeling those broad hands all over his lite frame turned him on more than he already was but he knew what Grimm wanted, he could see it in the fallen's eyes... The notion of foreplay immediately ceased for the priest was already reaching into his pants. The buttons were undone and the zipper tugged and out came his rigid cock, all flushed and standing proudly. A monster of thing and one the other wanted to taste so badly...... "Someone's impatient tonight", the boy teased....

" shut the fuck up and suck it princesssss- ah fuck... Yeah just like that...." The boy's mouth covered his shaft with out warning and immediately he went to town.... Grimmjow felt the swirl of his tongue as it caressed the tip then dipped into the leaking slit... He arched his back a little, allowing the huge rod to travel a little further down Yumichika'a throat... His skin was on fire the more the fucker worked his cock, every dip of his head and muffled moan that escaped his throat made the priest groan from the sweet vibration that engulfed his member. Without knowing it Grimm began to buck his hips forcing more of his length into the teens eager mouth. Ofcoarse the fact that the little fucker's throat was like a suction pump didn't go unnoticed either.... "Fu-fuck Yumi, ahhh- take it all in baby...."... The hellish priest growled as the boy acquiesced to his suggestions..... The feeling was unbearably pleasurable, and Grimm knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the way he felt... Never had he been this easily excitable. Perhaps it was the after effects of dealing with the strange berry boy earlier....

As his cock continued to be worked the priest decided to end his torture and moved on to a more desirable part of their game.... He tugged on the boy's shoulder length hair, signalling him to stop before grabbing him by the shoulders. In an instant Yumichika found himself sprawled out on his back, his legs parted and the pretentious priest nipping and licking away at his exposed skin. When those devilish lips landed in his nipples, the teen did every thing he possibly could from  screaming out like he wanted... Grimmjow bit hard on his right nipple then moved on to the other while he pumped Yumi's leaking cock with one hand... After his ministrations, the priest wormed his way down his small body and attacked the outer rim of his ass. The pink puckered hole welcomed his tongue with ease as it delve in and out of the tight orifice... Yumichika writhed and moan, his legs were practically trembling from overdrive and he was trying at this very moment not to come undone by the snake like tongue he felt slicking up his ass for something bigger... "Grimm- please..." He begged to which the devil smirked before ending his torture... "You want this don't you love?".. And ofcoarse the blunnete dropped his pants and began to stroke himself. He was kneeling between the teens legs, watching the desire play its way across his face.. Oh how he loved watching them come undone like this, his father's beloved children..... This boy was no different from the rest of them. The wanton look in his purple eyes, the way his lips were parted and the heat that escaped his mouth in erratic puffs did things to him... This was what he loved... " I won't be gentle Yumi, you know that".... The boy shook his head and before his eyes reopened the angel had already sheathed himself all the way in to his tight ass... He bit his lips harshly as he stifled the painful scream that was born from the violent intrusion.... Being warned first hand did nothing to ease the pain Yumichika felt at being penetrated by the priest's huge cock... Blood trickled down the side of his lips and at the sight of it Grimmjow almost lost his composure... Although he impaled the boy brutally he waited for the pain to ebb... This wasn't their first time but Yumi did have an ass that was tight as tights... He bent forward and licked the sanguin liquid from the boy's lips and welcomed the kiss the other initiated... Knowing he needed it Grimmjow allowed his tongue to invade the bleeding mouth and sucked at the given blood with vigor.. Finally he began to move and move he did.... "Ah-ah", Yumi cried breaking from the kiss and turning his face to the side as he tried to muffle his voice... The blunette rocked in and out of his welcoming ass, hissing and groaning from the heat that engulfed his cock. His sounds were mixed with that of the brunette's, creating a symphony of pleasurable melodies... He took hold of the teens hips and began to fuck him rather wildly, listening to the sweet sounds of their skin slapping against each others... The erotic sight of his cock exiting and entering spurred him on more and with out pulling out all the way he maneuvered the boy onto his stomach... One hand pressed Yumichika'a head into the white bed spread beneath him and the other gripped his hip tightly... Before he took another breath Grimmjow was already plowing into his ass from behind... He screamed again but not from pain, no.. What he felt was immense pleasure.. His world was being shattered by the hard cock that continued to poke his prostate and he wanted more so fucking badly... 

That much was shown as the brunette rose his hips and met each of the priest's erratic thrusts.... Now finally being able to voice his needs, yumi begged for more of this sweet torture... "Harder father, plea-please, ha-harder.... Ohhhhhh fuckkk, I need you to- ahh....." Grimm positioned himself at an angle and stabbed his prostate head on...... "Yeah, like that baby?... Huh?"... He panted as he questioned the boy... Feeling this good should have been deemed a crime in the eyes of the blunette... Sex always comforted him and no not the sensual kind where making love was supposed to have deeper meaning but this kind, where flesh met flesh in a heated frenzied game of fuck, where Incoherent words and half truths were mixed in... The kind that left you on the verge of death and rebirth as you met your conclusion. That was the kind of sex the fallen enjoyed, the kind he was having with his willing partner..... " I'm so close....." Yumi panted out In heated puffs of air as Grimmjow continued his assault on his ass..... "Yeah?... Mmmmm you want me to come in your tight little boy pussy baby cause I will, you know I will....."..... And with out a verbal answer the brunette craned his neck upwards and cried out like a wanton whore.... His eyes were shut tightly and his ass clenched around Grimmjow's still pumping cock.... The feel of his end signaled the priest's and after a moment he too fell over the edge... His back arched and his head was thrown back in rapture. His hot angelic seed invaded the insides of the quivering teen's ass in seconds thus causing the boy to experience a second orgasm.... " oh father!", he cried once more before said man collapsed on top of him.... ..........  
..............

After a hasty shower both men laid in bed. The smaller of the two curled up into a ball as he was being spooned by the larger...... Grimmjow's post coital haze had already been diminished but he knew the teen was still caught up in his. That was the norm for a human and an angel. The after effects were heavenly and long lingering thus explaining the still flushed features of the boy's skin...... Idly the blunette played with Yumichika's shoulder length hair, twirling his fingers around the straight ends seemingly lost in thought when out of no where an image of long orange locks danced across his eyes... His entire body jerked from the provided vision startling not only him but the dazed teen as well... "Grimm kitty?" He questioned solemnly to which the man simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed tiredly.... But that wasn't enough of an answer for the boy... "Something's up with you tonight I just know it...." He turned around and faced the resting priest who quickly slid his eyes open... "Won't you tell me?"......... Well there wasn't much to tell as he though about it, but still something strange did occur the moment the orangette entered his home, something he just couldn't place his fingers on. A sense of familiarity blossomed when his mind became engulfed by Ichigo's natural fragrance. It haunted him the entire evening how eerily nostalgic looking into those amber eyes made him feel... And why did he even consider taking the boy to his personal residence, a place not even his brothers frequented?... The answers truly eluded him but keeping secrets from Yumi wasn't something he wanted to do.... These two were more than a priest and his fuck toy, they were far more than a man and a teenager engaging in such dalliances behind closed doors....

He turned towards the waiting teen, snuggling up to him like the huge cat he was before finally speaking... "I've had a rather  strange encounter earlier this evening with a young man.... He- I think I might have known him from before. I don't really know. Maybe a past lover or something if the scent he gave off was anything proper to go by.... ".... Yumi arched a neatly groomed brow at the priest's confession. Grimmjow knew and meet countless amount of people through out the many centuries he found himself bound to earth, but to hear him speak of another that left him clearly feeling bewildered was definitely something to ponder.... "Are you saying that this man made a lasting impression?".. He asked..

" that he did but it seems Jushiro too felt it when he accidentally met him. Perhaps more so than I did... I don't know Yumi, its all to complicated at the moment to even comprehend... " the blunette squeezed his eyes shut, as if the action was going to help him figure out that which he truly wanted to..... "You know Grimm I think you should seek this man out, who ever he is. Maybe all you need is to get to know him some more. Probably then you'll get all the answers you need....."  Well the boy was right about that. But did he really wanted to follow his instincts? Perhaps this was just one hell of a rabbit hole, granted he was certainly no Alice but did he really wanted to figure out this odd attraction....?....

"Well", Grimmjow spoke calmly... " we made a date for tomorrow night at a near by cafe. You know the place where that purple eyed princess works?"....

"Ahh kuchiki's place huh but that's a famous reaper's- shit Grimmjow you don't suppose he knows what you are? Wait.... who chose the venue?".... The startled teen asked...

" he did and no I don't think he's a Grimm Reaper, his essence was  different from that of death... Perhaps he just liked the place, one could never tell..." And with that much having being said the priest's truly hope his words were true... It wasn't as though he hated reapers in the whole; just a selected few irked him none stop but something about the boy possibly being a reaper tasted badly in his mouth...... "OK enough of that child, what about this thing you wanted to talk about.....?".......

"Oh that", Yumichika said slyly.... " well lets just say I met someone who could potentially be my next boyfriend... And this one's a keeper Grimm.".... Said man quirked a brow at the smiling teen, that wasn't news but the fact that he wanted to keep this man who ever he was, was certainly new..."a keeper huh princess?... And pray do tell dear one... what does he look like and what is his name...?".... The other simply smiled but his gesture was filled with that bold display of enthusiasm that only showed when absolutely excited... Clearly he liked this other person... "I'm not saying much. Just that he's bald and has the sexiest attitude I've even seen.... I really do like him Grimm and I want you to meet him, you know when you're not your pretentious priestly self..."........ The blunette smiled at him warmly and that was enough of a sign the younger needed to know that he had the fallen's blessings....... " thanks love......" Yumi tucked his head into the angel's side and was soon on the tooting train to Lala land... However, the notion of sleep wasn't welcomed tonight for Grimmjow kept seeing the orangette's beautiful face every time he closed his eyes. This was absolute madness, a boy affecting him so... Their earlier conversation still ran rampantly fresh in his mind... Grimmjow had assessed his prey and it had him comparing Ichigo to that of a chained dragon. A heated mythical creature that longed for freedom. His carnal appetite was his based desire. The need to eat, to survive, to exist took a back seat to the hunger he saw living within his heart... And oh how tempting the boy was that the priest was on the verge of devouring him whole if it weren't for his calculated departure......Something definitely wasn't right and Grimmjow knew it had everything to do with the fucking Berry that challenged him.....


	5. Exquisite Berry, your tongue, my poison.

Chapter.. 5... exquisite Berry, your tongue, my poison...  
.....

   Every human being had certain rituals he or she followed dutifully before they retired to bed. Each practices, although may mimic that of some were unique in its own special way, and Ichigo's weren't an exception... His set of rituals consisted of the usual sort, whether he was performing them at an earlier time or a later one they were always the same... A small but wholesome dinner, followed that came the browsing of channels which he paid no mind to, after boredom stepped in he would flip his TV off, take a warm bath then brush his teeth, and if he were truly tired then the very thought of sleep would lull him into a deep slumber.... Tonight however was far from the norm.... 

After his strange encounter with the dashing blunette priest and the weird old man that called himself Jushiro Ichigo couldn't help but feel a constant voice at the back of his mind, irking him, begging him relentlessly to remember something he just knew he should have... This voice that sounded more like a disembodied spectre floated in and out of his brain, as if he were a separate entity from that of Ichigo's but still remained one in the same with him. This feeling and this inner voice werent entirely new to the man. Truth be told ever since the unfortunate incident involving his mother this other him came to life... 

Sometimes this monotone creature made him feel as though he were a caged lion, locked in a cubs body where his undeterred will and pride were forever beaten into submission. But just when all seemed lost and he found himself on the verge of giving in he would snap right out of it, chasing that hollowed figure until the normal version reappeared. The changes remained the same. First his eyes would shift from its normal caramelized tone into one that resembled a hellish fiend... The whites would change in to black scleras and pupils to that of vibrant gold. After that came the pigments of his skin. He was already sporting the sickly pale look, but the shade would lighten, until eventually taking on the tone of stark white papers... A frightening sight he knew but then his attitude was another story entirely... 

After the death of his beloved mother, the entire family moved away from kakakura before his sixteenth birth anniversary and made the bustling city of Nishihara their new home... But eventually they rest of the family longed to return to their point of originality, thus finding Ichigo here in his huge apartment that was just a few blocks away from his childhood home..  It wasn't as though he werent welcomed home with the others, in fact old goat face almost had a heart attack when he informed him about the apartment he'd bought before relocating. Ichigo really wanted to be home with his sisters, he really did, but he couldn't risk it.. This evil side to him kept him wary, ever vigilant and afraid. This sudden urge to grab and consume, to devour whole their entire being, as if his goal was their very soul scared him immensely.  He couldn't comprehend this change, this need to feed and oh how it irked him relentlessly to know that he was weak towards it, his inner self, the being who called himself shirosaki..  

Yes that name, he remembered the day well when the creature showed itself. Ichigo was still at the tender age of ten, revisiting his mother's crave sight when he heard the watery voice for the first time.... He was in trouble, sneaking away from home and getting lost on his way back when some older boys, teenagers in fact, saw him and his brightly coloured locks and decided then and there to kick the shit out of a ten year old child... .. Amidst getting pounded in by their bigger form his savior revealed himself, not only defending him but also the other two kids that came to his rescue... Renji and Rukia, he remembered them well, he also kept in contact with them ever since... They day Shiro popped up was the very first time he tasted the sweet divinity that was human blood. The thick velvety feel of it through his small fingers fascinated him. The way it simmered on his blue tongue drove him mad with rage.. Oh how he wanted to taste it again, to play with it, to swirl his slender fingers through its thickness and watch his skin suck it all in as if it were hungry...... Pure madness indeed he realized as the other began to cackle at the memory, no doubt finding it fond... He was also the reason for Ichigo's single status, not wanting to involve another with his disease, this pest he had living inside of him, a demon he knew for sure, but didn't stop him from wanting. And want he did. He wanted companionship, to be owned by someone and cherished in the same manner Shiro cherished his life... "He can be all that and more king".... The bleached out fiend popped up as Ichigo tossed in bed trying to ignore him... " aww common king, you know I'm right. Didn't you sense something strange with him...?"...

"I did Shiro but what's it too you?", the orangette scowled at as he questioned his inner self..... Shirosaki however cackled again, only this time it wasn't in his usual sarcastic tone but in one that spoke of mischief... " I know something you don't Ichi, our blue haired priest's isn't what you perceive him to be... Nor his brother for that matter"

"Brother?"....

" yes brother, the one that sent us home as if we were fucking children.... That white haired son of bitch-"

"You have white hair as well Shiro, might I remind you..." Ichigo argued as he struggled to find a comfortable position... "I'm not fucking blind king.. But more about Grimm kitty and less about the master of forgotten things and time.... Would you like to know his secrets king? I can show you, but I promise sweet heart it won't be easy to watch..."

Ichigo thought about it. Shiro never did lie to him. All the devil ever did was protect him and his close friends and family. But he never lied, it was their code of honour, to be truthful with each other. Ichigo truly wanted to give in to his monster, he really did. To know of the many secrets the other kept privy, to learn about the blue haired priest and his white haired associate; the temptation was there, practically staring him dead in the eyes, literally whispering encouraging words in his ears..... It was his monster that kept the memories of their mother's death fresh, it was him who kept the orangette from tucking those wretched visions at the far regions of his hollowed mind... Those wings, that sword, her eyes alive with such vibrance as she launched forward in striking her opponent, were all to real for him to just dismiss... "That's right king, she gave it all up for us even though she didn't ask for us to be born from her. She knew what it meant for her and goat face but they loved us never the less.... Now stop being a pussy and shying away from the memories, embrace it all and you'll finally understand....Brother"......... With that, Ichigo closed his amber eyes and settled on his back. He took a few deep breaths before signalling to the other to begin.... " that's it brother, I'll show you.... It all began when our beloved brother cast me out of -"

..........

"Why must you always be this way Shirosaki, I've warned you before haven't I...?..."... One being shouted, all decked out in white with long wavy brown hair. His eyes were the same as Shiro's, the scleras were the pigment of coals and his pupils were a deep purple tone.. One long wavy lock of hair hung across his quite handsome face... This man he seemed important, as if his very presence urged men to bow down before the greatness he exuded... The other, known as Shiro sat on a throne just like the former. His skin were as white as milk and his hair long and silver looking, almost dragging behind him. He had two onyx looking horns protruding from his head and they curved dangerously just at the tips. Ichigo watched through the eyes of a third person and found himself fascinated by the two beings... ... " and why pray do tell Sousuke should I listen to you... I have needs just like every one else brother, might I be so kind as to remind you about the little human you have tucked away in your bed...?".... Fire burned in the other's eyes at the mention of his precious human and it was directed towards the smirking demon across from him... "What I do with momo is none of your business Shiro, she may be human but at least she isn't one of ours... Grimmjow brother?..... You had to go and tempt him, do you not know of the repercussions of your actions, do you not care?".....

" and why should I?" Shiro hissed.. "No one knows it is I who has been visiting the angel Sousuke, I am being careful you know... ...." 

"How?" Commanded the devil, he truly wanted to know what the other did and how he did it. ... "There's this human I visit every time before I see Grimm kitty.... He's exactly my clone brother, you should see him. Long orange hair and beautiful brown eyes that hold so much fire, I swear he could be one of us... He grants me access and it is through him I walk the plain as one of the humans... It is through him I seduce your brother and make him fall prey to my charms, or the orangette's if you will...."  He laughed at the way the blue haired angel easily succumbed to his lure, remembering the intrigue that danced in his cerulean gaze as he locked eyes with his tempting vessel known as Kurosaki.... Aizen on the other hand almost stumbled out of his throne at the mention of human possession.. Shiro was not like the rest, he hadn't the need of a secondary body in order to walk the earth, so then why use one and why tempt the angel of love himself, their father's beloved kitten...?.... "Why Shiro, just why do you do these things child?.. What can you possibly gain through Grimmjow? If father gets wind of this then-".... The brown haired king ceased his words immediately as the sickening thought of something quite preposterous crossed his mind. He had his suspicions; being the lord of the underworld and all... "You are a creature born of  sin and hellfire, what could you possibly gain through Grimm Shiro...."

"Isn't it a little too obvious brother..?.... No?.... And here I thought I was being completely transparent....."  Ichigo remained invisible to the two as he listened in on the conversation. He was at a lost and only recognized the name Grimmjow and the image of his inner monster... But what he did know was that Shirosaki was clearly up to something, that and from the look in this Aizen Sousuke's eyes meant that it wasn't good... Still he watched on.... ... "Don't you worry my beloved Sousuke, all shall reveal it self in due time..."..... And then the image changed from the darkened room with its burning torches into a brighter world where carriages and men and women dressed in opulent garbs, fluttered about. He saw himself, the exact mirrored self, exiting a carriage with a man that had an uncanny look to that of the blue haired priest.... With out thinking, Ichigo's legs once again tugged him on and he followed his doppelganger and the priest's, allowing everything and everyone in his way to pass through his body as though he were a ghostly entity..... He came upon a room, the large luxurious kind that suited noble men and  aristocrats from the mere manner in which it were decorated, fitting for a king..... His eyes wondered the decor and its richness until they made contact with himself and the blunette locking lips while the lager of the pair backed his lover into a wall. He heard himself; Ichigo saw and heard himself, the one that was being devoured by Grimmjow moaned into the kiss that looked promising; and  promising it did for his look alike began to divest the other of his clothing hastily as their tongues battled for dominace. The air around the real orangette became heated and his breath clipped as he devoured the sight of Grimmjow consuming his mouth.... Fuck...he shouldn't be watching this, not when his drive for the man were as raw as his need for blood... Closing his eyes, Ichigo steadied his breath, he couldn't look at himself being taken.... But the sounds, they taunted him, his own grunts and the priest's growls shocked him so much. It shook him to his core and begged relentlessly for those cinnamon eyes to behold the gifted scene... Shiro could really be a mother fucker at the worst of times, and there came the complemented laugh that punctuated his subconscious, reminding Ichigo of the need his body housed and the base desire that remained trapped within... 

"That's right king, watch... See how he enjoys our mouth, how he tastes our skin like the hungry panther he be, not knowing of the Lion you have caged within you, awaiting patiently to pounce the moment his guard is down... Hahaha... You're quivering king".. Shiro shrieked in glee; enjoying himself and the way his human vessel was trying not to buckle beneath his own weight... "Mmm yes, I remember that moan so well king. How his cock slid into my ass and shattered and reassembled my world in each thrust.... Father, he was heavenly, driving that need out of me with his hips.... Ahhhh- listen Ichi Berry how he chants our name under his breath"... Ichigo trembled from the taunts of his hollow... That and coupled with the erotic sounds being supplied by his and Grimmjow's doppelganger. He heard himself scream from the rough intrusion, the pleasure and pain, the masochistic high that reverberated throughout his system both thrilled and scared the orangette to death. Was Grimmjow truly capable of such pleasures, was he indeed some kind of deity Shiro spoke of, the angel of love the other mentioned earlier?... He needed answers and fast.... A trickle of sweat ran its way down the side of his blushed coloured face and his breadth became ragged. Unknowingly the exact same reactions were visible on the sleeping Ichigo that laid on his bed dreaming away on Shiro's behest.... All three version of the orangette were experiencing the exact things; The one being devoured, the voyuer that sought the truth and the dreamer that slept nestled in his wholly nest. They panted and moaned in perfect synchronization, growled and pleaded for the blunette that kept on fucking them to go harder, faster, to wreck them, to break them; they screamed and quivered, ached with need and scratched at what ever surface they could, fighting as the one being taken neared his end.... Heart beating erratically and blood pumping, Ichigo chanced a glance at the pair enjoying each other's skin, but as soon as his eyes were open they were met with a pair of powdered blue wings... The likes of which he'd never seen before... His breath caught itself in his throat and his head began to spin, then suddenly a unison of loud painful groans invaded his ears as the the fucked version was catapulted over the edge; and his world became shrouded in complete and utter darkness...


	6. To quell ths burning one must first accept the heat.

Chapter..6.. To quell this burning one must first accept the heat.... 

.......

     "Ichigo... Ichigo..Ichi snap out of it!"..... 

A loud screeching sound was heard, it came in the guise of a high pitched scream. The sound echoed its self around him as if they were bouncing off of the walls. Voices, he heard voices; heavy and groggy sounding they came at him from all direction as if an attack was on the way....        "Ichigo?"...  One glasses worn figure, seemingly a brunette approached the dazed looking orangette and in the wink of an eye he felt a cruel burn to the left side of his face; hard and hot the sensation sent him reeling back into his chaotic mind. He was hit,, Ichigo knew he was hit, by whom well that remained a mystery as long as his eye sight continued to play a bitch with him...  " hey brat, snap out of it" another voice, this time from his immediate right... What the fuck was really happening? Was he in his room?.. The answers he didn't know but then they were a pair of hands on him, warm and sincere hands that attached itself to a being who radiated under the sunlight that shone from his window. A crimsoned halo of some sort, with the aura of peace he swore he saw it, but his mind was yet still fuzzy with nothingness and confusion all at once.. "Calm your self king. Only then will you be able to see and hear your friends.." ... As much as Ichigo wanted to ignore his inner self he knew the being was being truthful with him, so he opted for the better option and tried as he might to calm himself... "3, 2, 1... And open your eyes Ichi..."... Upon doing so the startled orangette finally allowed his mind access to the images before him.

Cold and seemingly lost cinnamon eyes struggled as they soaked up the blurry images of the few people huddled in his room... In what seemed like eons they finally zeroed in on certain familiar properties that eventually helped pieced together the jigsaw his mind created, until the blurrs morphed themselves into his friends... The first thing he saw was red, a head full of burning red hair, secondly they were a pair of cold narrowed eyes and directly in front of him stood his cousin in his usual stoic self, sporting his always present glasses and a well tailored suit as though he was late for church, or a wedding.... 

" what the- what the fuck guys....? Wait!"... He looked around and jammed the heels of his sweaty palms into his heavy eyes... "Why the fuck are you guys In my bed room, Renji.... Ikkaku... And you nerd?"... He pointed his slender fingers accusingly towards his annoyed looking cousin, who deemed it fit right then to flip the bewildered orangette the bird... " well, fuck you too Uryu", Ichigo huffed before he threw himself back down in a lazy manner... "Explain... Now".... 

All three men exchanged solemn glances with each other before they settled back on towards Ichigo.... What they came in and experienced first hand was something akin to a nervous attack, one that could have had lasting repercussions if they hadn't decided to visit him on a whim. With Uryu being the closest and not forgetting family with the man, he knew that the grueling task would have eventually fallen on to him to... Rolling his bespectacled eyes at the two pussies he came with, he finally decided to breach the topic as to why they were gathered in the large room.... 

"Well...first off Ichi, its two in the afternoon, which means you missed your shift..."...  At that little revelation the orangette popped up back and sat rather stiffly as if constipated... 

Stealing a quick glance towards his bedside clock he saw that the man's claim was true, not only was it two in the afternoon but it was way past the hour and quickly approaching the 15th.... " what the fuck?", he asked again, this time forcing himself out of bed.. But as his feet touched the cold floor he doubled over In a flash most awkwardly, now noticing that he was stark as naked... "Ouchhhh...shit...wha-why am I....?" He looked around the room at all three of his friends before finally spotting his discarded pajama bottom.... "Wohhh there Ichigo what happened to you last night?", Renji, his childhood friend questioned, half smiling as he helped the unabashed nudist into a standing position, but as soon as Ichigo took hold of himself again he cried out in pain....

" God dam it, that fucking hurts..." And now both Renji and Ikkaku were at his sides. They hoisted him as if he were a fragile doll and gently laid him out on his bed.... Within seconds his cousin Uryu, who was also another doctor such as himself stepped In with urgency at his fingertips... He dug into his pocket whilst pushing the baldheaded man out of the way rudely... "Hey watch it nerd!", Ikkaku glared but still removed himself before he took up a spot beside a worried looking Renji.... They both stood in silence as the brunette huffed in irritation, plucking random things out of his pockets and forcing a quite ticked off Ichigo into submission... 

"Get off me Ishida, I'm fine just a little-"

"Just a little what Shiba?... Huh?... You go missing for one night and half a day and you can barely walk when we finally find you...." Uryu bitched at him, glaring and daring his cousin to fight his ministrations, even though he knew he was being quite motherly at the moment... Ichigo had a knack for getting into unwanted situations but this one seemed by war the worst... The doctor shone a bright light into both eyes, checking his pupils before he checked his pulse. After that he ripped the white blanket away from his cousin and began to frantically look him over.... No matter how much Ichigo protested and pleaded with the other two for help they continued to ignore him and stood their ground, knowing dam well that it was within his best interest to give into the manhandling.... "What the fuck Uryu, I wasn't raped stop checking my ass alright- ohh fuck that hurts..."...  
And there flew his resolve as his ass began to throb... Ichigo's brows furrowed themselves, his eyes focused in on a single spot as he tried to piece together the events of his night and the origin of his discomfort....... But as soon as his thoughts were processed the other began to pounce on him one by one. Starting with Ikkaku, the highschool kendo sensei... " so we sent you out on a beer run and you never came back, not only were you gone but you also never answered your cell when we called."

"He's right Ichigo..." Renji popped in...... "Not only that but when we came to check in on you the doorman said you never came in"...

" wait hold up?.... You guys came here last night?"... The orangette questioned.... "What time was that?"

"It was around eleven Shiba", and of coarse that annoyed tone came exclusively from Uryu himself... " we left assuming you would have showed up back at Shinji's but like Renji said you never did.... And" he huffed yet again but this time Ichigo knew it was out of fatigue rather than his usual annoyance as he sat himself back down at his cousin's feet.... "When we got here you were screaming and begging kami knows who or what to make it stop... What were we supposed to think huh Ichi?"....

The truth was he himself didn't either. One moment he was listening to a cryptic conversation between two devils and the next he was watching himself, forced to be a perverted voyeur as he was being pleasured by the object of his new found desires.... Then It all went and melted away, draining him into blackness.. What was really happening to him...?....

" Ichi sweetie stay with us", Uryu placed a warm hand on his cheek, the side he slapped during Ichigo's fit. The touch felt placating and sincere and the orangette welcomed it with all his heart. He leaned into the kind gesture but was forced out of it by the others... "You have to tell us what happened last night Ichigo or I swear to god I'll call your dad and Kisuke this-"

"For Christ sake... Shit guys, cant you just chill the fuck out for a second while i piece together last night?"... He yelled at the red head.. That dam crimsoned bastard was always the first to react poorly to every situation, no matter how silly or ridiculously stupid they appeared to be...

" not much really occured after I left you guys... Let's see.." The orangette scowled at the memories... "I ah... I left and instead of buying beers I ended up in church, spoke to a preacher.... " and ofcoarse he smiled a little at the fond memory of the somewhat strange but fully stimulating onversation. That action however wasnt missed by anyone... "After the church I left, meet a guy as he was making his way towards the place.. After that i just hailed a cab came back here. Ordered a pizza, watch some TV and then fell asleep.... Yeah that just about sums it up....".... All three men eyed him skeptically, obviously finding his story a little incredulous since he was exuding the symptoms that came after a night of hard fucking, not forgetting the stains on the bed that resembled dried jizz....... " we believe you mostly but Ichigo the pain you're feeling.... Did you hook up with anyone... I know its your business and all but-"....

"No I didn't but from what you're insinuating I'd say you guys have LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND..!".. Uryu cringed from the loud outburst as well as Renji and Ikkaku...... But the slight show discomfort and the resigned sighs told him they were willing to let it slide for now and he opted for on a change of topic.... " so I take it you covered for me today huh?...", the other doctor smiled.... "This means you owe me one Shiba...."

"Anyways I think I might have a date tonight!".... He confessed, but before the others began to hurl questions at him he heard his front door opened and shut. After the intrusive noise all four men's senses were engulfed in a sweet waft of lavender and peaches... Their skilled ears perked up at the sound but that smell eventually quelled their building curiosity.... Barely a few seconds later and in walked a slender looking brunette who immediately launched himself at both Ichigo and Uryu in his usual enthusiastic demanor...

"Thank god you're alive... For fuck sake Ichigo I tried calling you this morning and when you wouldn't answer I just assumed the worst... ".. Ichigo rolled his tired eyes at the petite young man's dramatic entrance before catching sight of his best friend, standing proudly at the entrance to his bedroom.... " Yumichika I thought I told you not to fret so easily over me, and you Illfort don't tell me he dragged you along?"... The blond rolled his eyes before engulfing his boyfriend in a tight hug.. Uryu allowed Illfort to kiss him, trailing his fingers through his long sunshine locks. There were no need for secrets amongst them, atleast not when in the romantic aspect of things... They were amongst friends, people who loved and judged not their actions and choices... Ikkaku however was watching his student turned boyfriend with narrowed suspicious eyes. He had no cause for being jealous, in fact it was through Ichigo some time ago that he came into Yumichika's quite eccentric company. The boy was passed from home to home until 'that church' took him in. It was Ichigo who treated the boy's some years ago for a few broken bones and after learning where he originated from, he contacted one of his closest friends and demanded he kept an eye on the kid... But what Ichigo hadn't known was just how well Ikkaku kept his eyes on the boy, and no, not the truth about their secret relationship for Ichigo had given them his blessings; but what he knew absolutely nil of was the kind of creatures that resided under the devil's roof, Illfort not excluded. But as much as Ikkaku wanted to be angry he couldn't, after all he too was a part of said category, him and the others, which Yumi nor Ichi needed to know of at the moment... 

"Soooo the door was locked on the inside. How did you get in?".. Renji questioned the two teenagers... " we let ourselves in, thank you very much.." Yumichika rolled his amethystine globes at him in the same manner he always did and began to tumble the room as if he were the house keeper... With a flash he was already up and about, picking up tossed clothing, righting the crocked chairs, tugging the soiled covers off of one naked strawberry and ordering every one out of his immediate sight so that Ichigo could take a well deserved shower and change... 

"What did he mean by 'we let ourselves in?".. The baldheaded sensei asked Illfort while watched his domesticated boyfriend hurried about in a flurry of greys and black.... By the time they exited the sleeping area the others were already in the kitchen, engaging in a relentless search for something fulfilling to eat... 

"nothing really Ikka..", said blond answered while he hid himself behind the counter and began chopping items for a stew... "Who did you think found this place for our Berry?... Yumi and I have keys, its where we come to relax, plus we also have keys to the Shiba house hold. And rooms might I add...".  Now that little revelation left the others astonished... Ikkaku and Uryu more so than Renji...  Soon after that brief conversation the feisty  teenager emerged from the bedroom area, walking towards the others in slow careful steps and with his tears brimming those beautiful eyes of his. The others quickly noticed how awfully pale looking he appeared by the time he meandered his way over to his baldheaded boyfriend... "Somebody tell me he didn't get-" the sentence refused to exit his lips in ful as he cupped his mouth from the sheer absurdity of his assumption.... His boyfriend pulled him into a warm embrace and cradled his head beneath the crock of his neck, shushing him and managing to wipe the silvery tears away instead of his eye liner .... "Shhhh, we don't know that for sure luv, but we have to trust him when he said nothing happened... "

"No.... you don't believe that do you?... He's limping you know and there's a scratch on his back... Granted it could all be consensual but he swore he hadn't brought home a date nor went out with anyone.."  The mortified boy almost yelled at his lover, but he doubled it down from the quieted stares and hushed defiance their steely gazes held.. The answer he received from everyone gathered was clearly a drop it for now kinda look, and one he was having some serious issues adhering to...... Clearly Ichigo wasn't telling them anything. which in itself wasn't entirely new for he was ever always the secretive one. But when he seemed this out of pockets, meant that something some where was definitely wrong... No one knew for sure but they needed to get to the bottom of it, what they also didn't know was that Ichigo himself was also finding it difficult to understand his sudden pain...   
......

After discarding his makeshift toga, Ichigo turned his shower on, switching the nob to full pressure with the sole intentions of masking the seemingly one sided conversation he was about to have. If any of the others walked in and heard him speaking to himself in such a manner?... fuck. He shuddered at the mere thought, but he needed answers. What he saw, what Shiro showed him and this pain. This striking pain that felt like a hot rod up his ass, and not the good kind, sent a current straight up his vertebrae. The sensation shocking, in the electrified manner of speaking and the after effects left him wheezing, as if he were under the spell of an asthmatic attack.... If he was thankful for one thing then it would have been his power to endure. With each wave of this unpleasant torture Ichigo tried his best to not let it show on his face while he were in the presence of his always concerned peers.... He carried with him endurance, as cold and sturdy as steel from the day his life transformed into this massive bundle of fuck fest, this collective pattern of willful chaos... And now being alone and under the pressure of his warm shower, Ichigo allowed his legs some deserved rest. He felt the contact, harsh and bruising as he buckled under the heaviness of his own body. The sting from his fall were minor in feel to the burning fire in his bones and ass. He needed answers and now dam it. With the jumbled garbage his mind kept supplying and the hovering presence of his inner demon Ichigo finally decided to give into Shiro yet again... 

"Where the fuck are you dam it?", he gritted his teeth in anger, accidentally slicing into his cheeks and swallowing the coppery taste of blood... The devil however just cackled in his mind before finally emerging.... 

" what's the matter king?.... Feeling a little pain aren't we?

Ichigo hissed at his tormentor but he was able to keep his anger at bay. The need for clearance was that strong that it dulled his agitation.... "When we spoke last night you said nothing of this you fucker. Why this pain...?"... The other simply laughed at him yet again but he decided he needed to do something. After all, whenever the orangette was in pain it would automatically be felt by his inner resident and this pain that welcomed Ichigo's body with such joy wasn't entirely new to the demon. This was something the other took pleasure in. This wild heat that accompanied the inhumane pleasure... He was a dam monster for fuck sake, created by his father but abandoned by him also.... He sought refuge with his loving Aizen only to be stabbed in the back by what the other couldn't quite comprehend.. If weren't for his alliance with the subjugated monsters that called themselves his friends then he wouldn't have found himself trapped in this misery of a soul, cursed to eternally dwell within the human he inhabited for amusement purposes and away from the likes of his kind... ... "This that you're feeling Ichi is my pleasure. The high that comes with my conclusion. This searing heat that threatens to consume you from with in Is what I thrive on my dear brother... It is the joy of the discarded, the pain of the unwanted, the sorrows of the soulless entity that still believes in something that they ought not to...."...  The demon spoke as though he were upon a pedestal, standing before his subjects. His words were highlighted and punctuated with short bouts of blackening pain that Ichigo now forced to seek refuge on the slippery wall of his shower.  His knees were still bent and body continued to blaze.... " just make it stop please Shiro... I can't take this pain.. Take it away..."  tears were beginning to flow and his breath became even more chopped the longer he begged the demon... "Accept this pain Ichigo.... Accept my presence fully and do not reject nor question the things you feel in your heart, in my heart for we are one and thus I feel what you feel, I taste as you taste and I crave what you want as well... Accept me brother and this pain will bow to you as it bows to me... "..... The words uttered carried with it all the authority of a silent command and one the groaning orangette knew he couldn't afford to disobey... "How- how do I d-do this....Show me... Now!"....

Shiro howled at the doubled over vessel, he rejoiced and danced at the affirmative request... This was absolute goal. To have the boy at the mercy of his feet and Grimmjow at the mercy of Ichigo's certainly was something to celebrate. Not everyday a demon of his particular calibre was successful in breaking the object of their captivity... Living in this boy's skin had milked him of his energy, his strong force and sheer will leached almost all of the demon's magic for the boy remained his warden, his body his jail and his strong mind Shiro's unbreakable shackles... It was time for the other to live a little through this prison of human flesh and hollowed bones.... "Embrace my pleasure Ichigo..... That is all you need to do in order to be free. Take me and all of my intentions, make them yours and you will be free.... Close your eyes boy..."... Ichigo willingly obeyed.. "Think of Grimmjow and all that he promises... Do you feel his desires...? It should be easy for they mirror yours... "..... An instant spark bloomed within his thoughts as the demon spoke his... From a hovering flicker of black there emerged another, this time swirling and even redder that Renji's sanguined locks..... Those two colours danced and danced. They fought and pounded in his head until both yielded towards each other.... They bowed and embraced, and as their caressing game escalated the throbbing pain began to eeb; slowly and all together they exploded in his mind. Ichigo's head and his body felt wonderful, so free and light; Weightless, completely sane and devoid of that second entity...He laughed and cried, a union of joy only few were able to fully understand but that ended until he turned around and cinnamon eyes, large as they were while he was a child saw himself standing in the showers... Another living breathing version of himself, all decked under his white skin and smirking as he stared down his bent double, the original.... 

"How- how did you even-"... Ichigo questioned as he began to feel the other's skin beneath his fingers... Shiro was there, standing, smiling and showing those damned teeth of his. He was a tangible thing, all skin and bones and....horns?..... The orangette was helped up on his feet at last but as he rose his demon plastered himself against him and before Ichigo got the chance to comprehend the situation fully at hand, warm pale lips were pressed into his... The kiss was wild and hot and fucking hungry... His tongue felt lose and heavy at the same time; unsatisfied need buzzed under their skins and the heat that came after threatened to consume whole each being's sanity... impossible... Improbable... And just like that it was over. He stood there staring yet again at the monster who called himself Shirosaki...... 

"Ever the scrumptious Berry Ichi, but I'm late for a family reunion... ".... And then he was gone.... Vanished, leaving nothing behind but foggy steam from the shower and one painless but clearly bewildered orangette.......


	7. Faded aesthetics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys. I promised the release of this chapter about a week and a half ago but obviously some things came up... Hope it was worth the Wait... Luv Nefe..

Chapter.. 7.. Faded aesthetics... 

..........

   Afternoon counseling sessions were usually a drag from the other priestly services the church was known to offer. Time for the timeless angel seemed but an unchanging thing during these dreary hours. The clock ticked and ticked in its slow irritating fashion as each seconds passed but nothing  appeared changed, not the dull dead temperature of the late autumn air nor the sorrowful faces that entered and exited his den. 

It was always the same, each individual, different faces, race, height and gender, but the issues that afflicted men were amongst the mental heaping piles of things he didn't give a flying fuck about.... Of course they needed help, ofcoarse they needed guidance, these poor misguided lambs; but did the lot of them had to be so fucking pathetic?.... His father did grant these idiots the glorified option of free will, yet they secured them selves behind man made barriers and feared the notion of a burning afterlife for the many sinful committed acts.. ... He couldn't blame them entirely though for such a place did exist and a promise of being singed for all of eternity was sickening even to him..... But then again humans always had it good from the very beginning. A built in failsafe in the guise of redemption was offered freely. Many a countless Sundays he himself preached about the ways in which their souls were salvageable, if only one of them were wise enough to walk the path of righteousness... 

Absolute miseries, the lot of them; utter and complete irrelevant creatures that deserved not the glow of the sun nor the taste of air. They sickened him, and he wanted nothing more than to lock himself away and wait until the time arrived for his quite promising date.... Oh, the orangette, the priest thought... What a splendid child, so full of rot and loathing yet his soul remain intact, untouched shrouded as if protected by a inner barrier other than his father's.... What Grimmjow wouldn't give to fuck his pretty little ass into next week?... Such a walking, living, breathing form of temptation all covered in flesh and bones Ichigo was... Shit, even the thought of him and that exquisite aroma was more than enough stiffened his rod.... 

Instead of allowing that thought to linger however, Grimmjow pushed it away, for the time being and straighted his form behind his old oak desk. His pen graced one hand, the other clutched his journal and that angelic face firmly planted on his next session. The door gave way and in emerged a well chiseled mammoth of a man with silver white hair and an annoyed looking woman, probably his wife with green ivy hair... Both parties took the option of ignorance while they graced his presence, not of him but that of each other's; a minor clue into what ever problem the pair was dealing with.  

Resisting the strong urge to shift his expected demanor the blunette forced a polite smile onto his face and began his counseling.... "Good evening, I'm father Jaeggerjacks-"

"I'm Kensei Mugurama and thus is my wife Mashiro father"

"I can speak for my self Ken... No need for you to belittle me here as well..." The woman spat under her breath and instantly Grimmjow was regretting not tucking tails and run.... "Please Mr and Mrs Mugurama, let's all just calm down and try and figure out what the problem is..... Now".. The blunette gestured to the burly man but no, his lovely wife wasn't having any of it... 

She immediately stole the show and began her rant..." Oh I'll tell you what the story is father. I walked in a week ago on my husband, the man I've been happily married to for over Seven years fu- sleeping", she quickly corrected her accidental blunder.. "With a co-worker and his best friend, at our workplace... " 

Kensei's face blanched at the memory of said accusation thus resulting in the green overall cover of his skin tone. Guilty as charged, Grimmjow read immediately.. Ohh infidelity was such a crafty little thing. The temptations were bountiful and once one got a taste of its tainted sweetness, then he was forever held captive by the magnetic pull of its desire... But somewhere he knew he heard this little tale before, somewhere someone had already sought his advise on what-.... Shit, he cursed inwardly. They couldn't be the same ones his Berry were so afraid of... Were they?..... "Eh em... Please calm down Mrs Mugurama let's give your husband a chance to explain the situation and then we'll take it from there... The noisy duo paused momentarily and adhered finally to do the civil thing... But Kensei knew he was up by the way his wife started to blow on her perfectly trimmed nails and focused her attention onto anything but him.... With a dejected sigh he carried on, not knowing of the wicked interests the blue haired priest had brewing suddenly being his sincere gaze...

" well I ah I might have fell prey to a certain colleague of mine advances and ah-"

"And another who happened to be your best friend Shuuhei.. Seriously Ken why didn't you tell me about you being bisexual...?" And her tone morphed into one of Pain, of a lover who had been  betrayed by the one she trusted above all... And some part of Grimmjow felt sorry for this woman. He couldn't quite put his fingers on it yet but he truly sympathised with her. But then his memories surfaced and he clearly remember Ichigo saying something about being harassed by a co worker with green hair... Yes, now the pieces were lining up and out flew that wicked hint of sympathy..... 

"Yeah I'm bisexual alright but at least I'm not the one running around pinching and groping our young interns and doctors..." Kensei  accused his wife as he folded his arms and huffed like a well taught diva.... Way to hit the nail on its head, the blunette smirked in the flash of millisecond before grabbing the situation at hand.. "Now that that's all out in the air I think we should all focus of the bigger picture now... ..."...... And he firmly guided the trouble couple to the long and rocky road towards salvaging their marriage......

...........

By the time the gang exited Ichigo's world, he were thoroughly tired, half fed and aching for a full bodied massage. He was more than relieved when they immediately ceased their mothering over him and his mysterious disappearance, even if he knew it was only for a time being... But never the least, despite their always oppressive opinions about him going out after his earlier panic attack he was more than a little looking forward to his date, the first in quite a while actually... With that being said though, another part of his head was still occupied with a book load of curious questions, buzzing and brewing into quite the storm from shiro's mysterious disappearance and his mention of 'family reunion', or what ever the hell he meant by it... The after effects of their brief but heated make out session still lingered like mother fucker. The fire he learned to endure ignited on his tongue like a parched forest out under the blazing sun; but Ichigo needed his head cleared, he needed these thoughts shoved to that far corner of his subconscious.. He knew the demon would eventually show up after causing what ever mischief he had up his sleeves for all these centuries, so no worries there, for now, atleast not for him....right?...

This date though, it felt like a major step in the right direction regardless of the fact that he hadn't been on one in quite a few years... Normally the notion of dating would have had the orangette doubling over his porcelain sink as his throat continued to cough up disgusting projectiles in a effort to quell his expected nervousness, however, astonishingly tonight seemed different. Ichigo felt as though he was meeting a friend, some one he knew for quite awhile. Strange but then again since he'd been blessed with that short insight into his somewhat seemingly questionable past, he knew that the things, these emotions and short bouts of nostalgia were things to be expected. The problem however remained as to how he should proceed after tonight. Should he give in to the pressure that continued to boil his carnal desires or should he further investigate the enigmatic creature, this assumed God of love his hollow had shown him?.... 

The answer like always eluded the man, a repetitive conclusion he was quickly getting used to; but one thing was for sure, nothing was going to be solved by him simply eyeing himself up in the mirror while dressed in a pair of tight shorts........as quickly as he could, Ichigo dashed on a few selected items, grabbed his wallet and raced for the door... Hopefully he wasn't too late in securing a comfy spot in Rukia's cafe......  
....................

"Knock knock...anybody in?".... 

His voice trailed off into an echoed laughter, one that reverberated through out the grand hall his fashionably garbed siblings were assembled..... Instantaneously all manner of malevolent creatures gasped and growled incredulously under their breadths as their eyes connected with that of his..... How easily he read their minds, these fowl things that called themselves his subordinates and family; but then again that was such a long long, tediously long time ago, an era far gone for them to still harbour their ridiculous grudges and visible malice... However, they were beings of darkness, ones that thrived and grew from the many Ill intents they housed in their demonic bodies.. To simply forget and forgive always remained an incomprehensive notion his kind was forever sure to deny..... 

To see such unfiltered loathing and disgust clearly in their gazes weren't the things he loved, after all they were his kind weren't they, his family?.... But Shiro knew better. He was not created from the same energy they emerged from, not even like the ones born in hell nor the angelic beings that nestled themselves safely in heaven's warm embrace. What brought the fiendish white creature into this unwanted existence were the many afflictions of his father. The negative forces that fought to over take his reign during the dark ages. He was a monster of chaos, a child mightier than death and destruction; the one being that was capable of withstanding god's wrath for he was the thing that was born of it..... ... And that fact alone bore the blame for their thickening hatred towards Shirosaki. When the creator refused to use both the children of light and those of darkness to cleanse his earth they rebelled and out came the pale monster...... Far whiter than Ulquiorra and much stronger than the devil himself; Shiro trampled on his siblings, their children and their children's children with a fury that rivaled even his father... He gathered them, broke them, ate them and punished the wrong doers all in the lords name only to be left utterly alone, with the exception of his heaven sent Uncle that was..... That old man was his God, his saviour and much more of a father to him than his own ever was.....   

But enough of this dull remembrance. He hadn't come to walk the long and dreary path of nostalgia, in fact they were others he wanted to spend his time with much more than his demonic counterparts.... .. "So awful to see you all gathered around like father's precious lambs... How tempting you all look to a rabid wolf like my self dears..." And that devilish smile of his remained ever present as he walked amongst his kind as though a god himself... And by rights he probably was......... "And where is your mighty Sheppard tonight and his flock of subservients.... pray do tell my little ones...?"

"He isn't here!" A brave soul shouted from amongst the crowd.. "None of the elders are here at the moment... They've been in a gathering since noon..."..... Standing off to the side stood a rather short looking child with soft pink hair...... Her eyes were as red as sin and her face held one of the cutest smile he'd ever beheld. He remembered that face well with its cherubic features, and he also knew why she was the only one who dare spoke to him... Bending long legs at the knees the uninvited offspring held his arms at length and the child, no older than eight in human terms but was probably 300 years old came rushing towards him.... In one full sweep he cradled her fondly and spun them both around a few times, using speeds the likes of which no other creature but his aunt Yoruichi possessed... Another wave of gasps and shrieks erupted from amongst the crowd a they play audience to the merriment of the giggling child... That's until.... 

"Yachiru...!"....

All heads snapped in the direction of the soft spoken voice.... It didn't take them long to locate the person either for everybody immediately bowed as the tiny woman walked in, everyone with the exception of Shiro and the ecstatic child that clung to him of coarse..... 

"Well well, what have we here..." He asked in a tone that demanded no answer... "Seems to me like brother took my advice... And quite literally might I add..." And before another word escaped his pale thin lips, the tiny woman ran towards him and instantly engulfed his bottom half with a strong hug..... "Welcome back Shirosaki..." She greeted and he saw the honest tears brimming at the corners of delicate brown orbs in silvery beads...."momo.... Look at you...  Eternally frozen in youth my dear....."  Said woman beamed from the given compliment and began to pull the creature aside and away from the peering eyes of the others.... She never treated him with an ounce of loathing , even during her human years Momo Hinamori adored his cunning ways and mischievous attributes... No matter how many tales of countless horrible deeds committed, she always carried a soft spot for him, her caring protector... Unfortunately though Aizen never understood the level of fascination she harboured for the white creature, and they even fought a few times too, both Sousuke and Saki about the dangers of entangling the demonic and human realms and of coarse bedding of a human girl...  Never the less, Momo absolutely loved him, and she did so as a sister.... She couldn't help herself but guilt played a major part in her existence after his entrapment... They day Shiro left with his brother and never came back remained a painful memory even as she continued to bare the weight of his stare.... They were things that needed to be said and bonds that needed mending after the cruel way with which they were severed; and now seemed as good a time as any in her chocolatey orbs....   

"Back as you were every one... AND I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ONE NEGATIVE WORD SPOKEN ABOUT SHIRO!"... 

" Mistress you cannot be serious about allowing this monster to-"

"You want to see a monster Findor I suggest you go look in a mirror....." The affronted man hastily held his tongue at the sharp edge in the Queen's voice... But there also travelled a silent message through the movements of the being's eyes as it landed on two of his friends, Avirama and Lupi; one that didn't go unnoticed by their enemy's quick gaze either... The level of threat these three fledglings possessed combined weren't nearly enough to stop the uninvited demon... And even if they tried the results were sure to be rather disappointing and messy, for them at least... Shirosaki wasn't one to be trifled with and all knew that. The mere fact that he was not destroyed but simply caged as though a wild beast spoke loudly as to the sheer magnificent power he held with in his grasp, a frightening realization indeed he knew for a fact to the others that were trapped in their indecisiveness to choose whether or not they dared look him in the eyes.... 

The albino devil smirked yet again, allowing both the tiny demoness and his niece to haul him off in a known direction and away from the many angered stares of his brother's pets..... Such a strong sense of authority she held within her small grasp, being the devil's wife and standing at an odd height of four feet nine inches... He really did miss this place, the level of negativity and all, he truly missed his family... Despite their rude opposition towards his existence and the constant fear his commanding presence evoked, even amongst his brothers death and destruction, Shiro truly missed his wretched dimension he was forced to build his home...... 

.............

The radio buzzed to life under the tips of his nervous fingers as the sound of a manly voice made its way to his ears.... News of some sort it seemed of the drop in temperature as out goers were advised to stay indoors for the night.... Grimmjow scowled at the voice while he tightened the grip on his steering wheel... A fat load of good the news did for he was already out driving down the road with the windows down of all things... His off putting mood was stirred even more as the wind began to batter his cheeks, not only tussling his hair but also the neatly wrapped scarf he had secured around his neck.... "Fuck", he huffed while redoing the navy fabric with one hand.... 

Not only was he late but he was seriously on edge thinking about things that were beyond the norm; first of which this unexpected giddy feeling that almost reduced him into one of those gushing idiotic school girls... Of coarse Grimmjow found Ichigo attractive on some level, but clearly it wasn't his sole reason for being this out of pockets... Was it?..... Well perhaps, after all wasn't it the flavour of his soul that attracted the him from the moment he entered his home?... Wasn't it that sweet intoxicating aroma and vibrancy of his aura the blunette found himself taken by?... But then again something else troubled him, it weighed heavily on his mind the familiar way the orangette looked... So much so that it felt eerie in a sense as this nagging voice in his mind kept on urging him to remember, remember something he knew he obviously forgot.... Perhaps Jushiro's divine assistance was needed in this matter, but then again the solemn look his loving brother's face adapted whilst he inquired about the orangette's business seemed rather odd, as though the eldest knew the boy before hand....

What ever it was, or may be, Grimmjow couldn't bring himself to care at moment for he was now pulling up in the drive way of the place his scrumptious Berry chose. He wasn't one to frequent the café quite usually but they did serve the best coffee; a compliment he could not and would not extend due to the unhealthy glow of despair he knew lingered in the air. To serve food under the same roof where reapers would waltz in all soaked in the emotions and tastes of their last soul harvested seemed rather wrong. Of coarse the evidence of this was forever lost on the simple minded humans that unfortunately littered the place as well, but for angels such as himself and some demons too, the taste of one's last breath did not go well with their best cup of latte.. Grimmjow couldn't blame the always busy species either for he knew their job provided them little to no time for breaks much less socializing, so when ever the opportunity arrived where one soul Reaper had a minute to spare, this pathetic place was it's escape;...... 

Oh, but what a sick joke his father was playing for the sparkling neon light that hung at the door read CLOSED. Fucking Kuchiki brat and that red headed boyfriend of hers, Abarai... No doubt the tiny Reaper was off on official business, as for the moron she left in charge, only God knew where he was at the moment.... A major draw back to his planned encounter indeed, never the less, Grimmjow exited his vehicle and sighed in that dejected fashion as he tried his brain for a solution.... But what was this that encompassed his nostrils suddenly....? Lavender and that sweet dash of Cinnamons, precisely his preferred type of scents.... Only one person he knew of thus far were capable of exuding the odd mixture and thank heavens for it meant his Berry was close by.... With out a moment's thought the elated blunnet spun on his leathered covered heels and dashed off on foot towards the direction of his waiting prey... 

Astonishingly the aroma lead him away from the coffee house and across the road and further down into the alley just behind an old book store....... The closer he got the more nervous he became and this odd feeling suddenly covered his body entirely with its frightening grasp the closer he got to the dimly lit space... With out paying much attention to his surroundings the heretic priest shuffled on his feet; thoughts of finding the young man in less than perfect condition battered his already beaten brain. Almost every one knew this part of the city was majorly known for large gang activities and while most would prefer to leave the commoners to them selves the others definitely wouldn't... Grimmjow quickened his steps and bald his fists at his side with the intent of murder dancing between his knuckles but as he got closer to his berry's signature scent he was met with quite the sight.....

Bracing in a rather lax position against the bricked wall was his exotic Berry. Ichigo stood there dressed in a tight pair of navy jeans, a stark white v necked T-shirt and a dark coloured hip high coat with some kind of fur decorating its collar....... His pink thin lips were pursed in a sexy manner as his lungs supplied the chilled air with puffs of smoke that smelled a lot like weed and both of his hands were tucked in his front pockets seemingly in an effort to stave off the cold..... Grimm allowed his eyes privilege, roaming them over the lite figure of the delectable create he planned on shoving his dick into, and what a tease his Berry was for he too returned the gesture....and then some with the way his cinnamon gaze ate his.... 

"Those robes clearly do you no justice father..." 

Said main smirked devilishly before nestling himself beside his date.... "Is that your way of saying I look good?"...

Ichigo beamed his mega watt smile but his eyes remained the same shade of high..." No... It's my way of saying you look fucking good Grimm..." And with that being said the blue hair priest snuffed Ichigo's spliff and took a draw... He inhaled deeply, allowing the forbidden substance to massage each corner of his inhuman lungs and out came the long trail of smoke...... After a few more puffs he passed it back to its owner and they both stayed there in the dimly lit alley, smoking and staring off into space with nothing but a high sensation clouding their minds and wicked smirks to match their individual personalities... For a long time they remained silent, talking to each other with their eyes after their joint died in their lungs...... But Grimmjow was feeling prickly, not from the weed but from being in such close proximity to Ichigo and that scrumptious scent of his... "Your boss and her husband dropped by today for counseling..."

To the world Ichigo would have looked uninterested but due to the high he was feeling his response sounded as though he cared not.... "Is that so...? And I take it you serviced them and sent them on their merry way...?"

The priest chuckled under his breath at the used term but he knew what Ichigo meant..."sooo the place across the street is closed... What do we do now... Huh Berry...?" He turned his head side ways to look said man in the eyes while he thought of a solution for their current predicament.... "I don't know bout you Berry but I'm starving... Wanna eat?"...

Smiling, the orangette shook his head in the positive but as the priest made a move to exit the alley he was pressed back against the wall by no other than his Berry... The look in Ichigo's eyes was beyond anything he'd seen before. They were clouded, sporting a feral look and narrowed until only a tiny part of his now golden irises were visible. His breadth was calm however, but the hold his hands had on Grimmjow's felt crushing, in fact if the other wasn't what he were then definitely his wrists would have been crushed into powder... An unsettling fact indeed but he had no time to ponder away for Ichigo's nose was practically touching his... 

How the fuck were their roles reversed so ridiculously...? Wasn't it Grimmjow that wanted to have his Berry in this same submissive position?...... Then why was he, the fallen angel being devoured by the gaze of one precious little lamb...? Perhaps Ichigo was the exception, perhaps he was also a hungry beast anchored to this place through the flesh of a man... Probably all of the above and also none; but father Jaeggerjacks was more than willing to let his prey be the predator for tonight.... Wetting his lips Ichigo eyed his date before he licked a trail across the man's closed mouth. The contact was startling to say the least; all peppermint and not a trace of their shared joint.... The taste of cinnamon seeped its way into the priest's mouth through slightly parted lips but his berry was as quick as lightening. In full motion a hot slippery tongue slid its way into Grimm's mouth and his bound hands were released.... Instantly he cooperated with the forceful youth and they both found themselves trapped in a kiss that promised to many things all at once.. Ichigo moaned into his date's  mouth, feeling and gripping every available surface he found on the man's covered body as did the other to him. Grimmjow slid his hands under the hem of Ichigo's shirt and raked a trail down his back earning not only a groan from the eager man but also a sharp bite as well. Their tongues lapped and devoured the given blood and before long the hissing priest felt his orangette mouth on his throat... From there began his slow torturous decent until Ichigo was kneeling smugly between his parted feet.... One look at him however and Grimmjow found himself cursing his date and thanking the high heavens for creating this delicious man before him... 

With out warning Ichigo began to nuzzle the blunette straining rod against his cheeks, biting and kissing the covered bulge hungrily.... The feel of his warm breath through the thick fabric of the jeans sent wave after wave of excitement through the fallen's spine. He trembled and fumbled with his zipper, slapping Ichigo's hand out of the way in the process. And in one full sweep he felt his cock being engulfed by a frightening heat, the likes of which he'd never felt before... His head slammed against the wall behind him, decorating the air with an audible thud and his hands found purchase in the orangette's long locks... Ichigo's talented tongue lapped and tasted every surface of Grimmjow's throbbing cock. He mapped and pressed his slick appendage against the pulsing veins and hungrily devoured the given precum. 

Strong fingers combed their way through the silky strands, gripping and pulling violently at its owner.... The message was sent and duly received for Ichigo forced more of Grimmjow's thickening length down his throat... He was perfect at suppressing his gaga reflexes and that little evidence wasn't loss on the groaning priest either... "Ahh fuck Berry..... That mouth of yours ah- God..." Words were chopped and them resembled back together to form Incoherent sentences but to both Ichigo and Grimmjow that little fact was lost entirely..... All the blunette was focused on was the bubbling of pleasure he felt climbing his spine and the slick heat that kept on pumping his cock. As Ichigo hummed the vibration wracked his body and his world was tossed into chaos... Fuck, this creature that was pure sin, coaxing such reactions from an angel of his calibre with the works of his tongue. Such a good little whore his Ichigo was being for him, sucking his cock behind an old building, under the pale glow of an empty alley... "Mmmmm, common baby..ah-ah take it all in... " Grimm encouraged his date, and in all went. Ichigo's mouth stretched to accommodate the priest's girth and length but he was always pretty good at giving heads and with the way the blunette kept ploughing his face he knew hat the man was in his own personal Eden.... 

Grimmjow grabbed his date by the head and angled his face upwards so he could watch that lidded stare the other was sure to be sporting... As their eyes locked, cerulean clashed with amber a silent message was passed back and forth and with the final flick of Ichigo's tongue across his weeping shaft Grimmjow felt his release overtake him in crashing waves.... "Ohhhhhh fucking goddddd Berry.....!" One after the other they battered his body and he exploded into Ichigo's awaiting mouth, who by the way kept on milking the other until the very last drop escaped....... 

It took every ounce of remaining strength left in the priest's now sluggish body to keep him from falling to his still shaking knees... He sought purchase against the present wall and slowly helped the panting orangette to his feet. Both took hold of each other and continued to stand there, breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes yet again. The fire still lingered in Ichigo's and Grimmjow absolutely loved it. Such ferocity and hell the slender creature possessed that the small voice that lived at the back of his head ceased its tirade....  After what seemed like years they finally separated but still kept a fairly close distance from each other..... "You're the fucking devil Berry"... Grimm commented in an aired toned to which his orangette simply smiled in response. But as Ichigo finally found his words a sharp ringing pierced the silent air around them...... Fumbling like a Buffon Grimmjow almost broke his cell in the process of answering the device... He just had the best fucking blow job in his life and now some fucker was rudely interrupting the time he had left with his date from heaven... .. With our thinking he yelled at the person on the other side of the line in a fit of rage that not only startled him but also Ichigo as well... " what the fuck?"...

instantaneously his face fell and the frightening feeling of dread, the kind that cloaked you beneath its inky wings encompassed the pleasurable haze that surrounded Grimmjow and his date..... Ichigo knew that look all too well, he saw it one time to many decorated on the face of someone who had just been given bad new.........


	8. The spider and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown enemy makes his move.

Chapter.. 8.. The spider and the wolf....

.......

Words often tends to travel faster than the raw power of the wind. Each syllable and letter flowed as though they had a life of their own, but most times upon their arrival they become sullied and tattered, broken and mended until they resembled a beaten down version of what they once were; the out come forever label as possibly untrue due to this fact... However, he wasn't one to argue against this times old instinct that continued to throb relentlessly inside his gut... Being   
the eldest son he hadn't the luxury of ignorance for Such a blissful notion was forever lost, despite his naturally lax demeanor... 

Many saw him as the wolfish one, the eldest son of the devil in the same light of laziness and nonchalant, but his mind was his body, it was the machine that worked thoroughly and vigorously each second of each minute of each day. What the others couldn't do he did, what they dismissed as being unimportant he investigated and this is where we find our dear primero Stark... Sensing something out of the norm brewing in the air around his young uncle Stark slipped away from his father's ever watchful eyes.... 

The news about the albino king's return was sure to stir many a dormant creatures that dwelt in darkness, but the sickening scent of something even more pungent than kami's wrath permeated the atmosphere tonight. It was unmistakable, palpable and remained ever present. But how could every one else not sense this approaching threat?.. How could his siblings and the others, his father mainly not smell the fowl thing's arrival? Stark hadn't an answer to give but he knew if he continued to follow his nose then he was sure to get the answers he sought.... 

He danced around the cold wind, allowing a pair of massive grey wings to pave his path; but the closer he got to the rancid smell the more alarmed he became knowing that what ever this creature maybe he, the primero was most definitely tailing something that outmatched him...  After fighting his thoughts stark finally caught sight of the thing he sought, or something that seemed like it. This thing that wrapped itself in white stood stock still atop a large tree, staring out at the distance before him. Easing his approach primero practiced caution and hid himself cleverly amongst the surrounding shadows as he continued to observe the slender body in front..... From his perspective it seemed as though the putrid thing had been following a boy, a young man to be precise. Of coarse from first look one couldn't tell he was man but after catching a glimpse of the effeminate structures from a fair distance the gender became clear as day... What caught Stark's eyes were the long flowing locks that mimicked the colour of ripened pumpkins yet the boy's face remained hidden causing not only a twinge of suspicion but also a sense of familiarly speeding through his always calculative mind... 

What ever or who ever the human was, this thing, this malevolent fiend that hung on to his every motion was definitely up to no good... Not being one for acts of chivalry or the heroic kind primero however opted just this once and gave into his curious nature, thus saving one measly human in the process, heavens his grandfather would be so proud....... ... Just as the vile thing was about to jump the walking orangette Stark swirled down like a hurricane, halting the creature in its tracks..... Piercing grey eyes unlike his own stared back at him with fury; teeth sharp, pointed and coloured over ivory exposed them selves fully in the guise of a snarl and followed after that sickening show was a long dirty hiss..... Primero, never in his existence ever beheld a creature as such before, Not even in hell which only further alarmed him... Who, what and where the fuck did this thing crawled out from...?....

Being a demon of his status, the eldest son of the Aizen yielded not nor showed his trepidations for such a move against an unknown opponent would have been catastrophic... Instead he flexed his shoulders and broadened the grand expanse of his wings, allowing a fierce glare to cloud his eyes as he folded his arms and stood his ground.... So this was the being he sensed  shortly after the news of Shiro's appearance and what a horrid thing he was; skinny and feeble looking, tall with the flesh around his eyes resembling that of raw meat......

"How dare you inject your self into my path demon?"... It hissed yet again, this time  forcing its body to its rightful height; a show of dominance it seemed if Stark ever saw one... So it was more of an animal than a man? He mused silently before answering..... " I dare do so fiend, especially when my kind knows not what you are..." He eyed the still walking orangette for a while until he was no longer within sight... Something about that one seemed off as well but not as much as the snarling thing before him.. "Ohh and do forgive me for keeping you away from your prey...." Primero leveled his voice but he still sounded lazy as fuck, however on the inside he was as alert as a hungry wolf cruising for a meal... 

"You are not...coyote stark and for your insolence you will pay dearly for this... However seeing you here leaves me feeling somewhat disappointing... I have to say i was rather expecting some one else though..."...

Stark quirked a shapely brown brow at the creature's use of his given name. It wasn't a secret who he was but to be known by such a ghastly and unknown thing clearly unsettled him and the implications behind his statement of expecting someone else, perhaps one of his father's siblings or his father for that matter was even more startling?... "It is no surprise you know of me but what of you?....

" me?"... The creature smiled at him, a sight far more vicious than his previous one...."I have no name son of Aizen for I belong nowhere..... How about a deal young fledgeling?"...

"A deal?".... This wasn't going at all how he hoped it was. Coyote stark was wary of this creature but its odour was far more threatening than Shiro's, far more vile than the vile albino himself. To play any kind of game with it was simply out of question... Then again, he could turn the tables on it at the very end, with him being the eldest child of the devil surely stood for something.... "And what was to be had from this so-called deal?"...

The thing's smile further broadened and his eyes creased at the delightful prospect of getting his way.... Stark might have hampered him from following Saki's scrumptious vessel tonight but he might just be the one to point out wrath's exact location..... " a  fight dear coyote... If you win I'll leave and not only give you my name but my purpose for coming here...."

"And If you were to prevail?"... Said man threaded carefully...

"Then you would not only die but you will also point me in the direction of my true prey... And I know you know of him....trust me when I say you do....".... Primero studied the thing's  
Proposal for a little while in each and every possible angle knowing dam well how dangerous an opponent with unknown abilities and no known origin could be, but he trusted his judgement momentarily and that gut twisting feeling to guide his way through this. After all, he only had to beat the thing into submission cause clearly neither of them felt like being cradled in arms of the after life tonight... 

Reading the determined look that flashed across the demon's bold eyes the creature stretched his bony figure painlessly backwards, head almost touching the cold hard asphalt and when he rose that sinister smile still remained on his dark tainted lips. His hands however were different. His slender fingers grew taloned and dark, and his flesh almost the colour of his teeth, ivory and dull.... " what a beautiful night for blood shed..." ..Came his high pitched cry, a loud warning before he attacked the eldest son of the devil... 

Out of no where six extra limbs began to protrude from beyond its flesh until the thing resembled a grotesque version of an arachnid... Using his long sword stark aimed swiftly for one of its limbs, ducking just in time to escape what would have been a fatal swipe of the thing's claws...  Their positions now were reversed in that moment but the demon held his ground for this fight was only just beginning... "A pest you are you monstrous fiend..." Primero cursed under his breadth, but his opponent simply smirked and lowered his entire body onto the ground, mimicking the pose of the very thing he was..... "A pest you label me lone wolf but need I remind you that I am no fly say for you who just found himself trapped in my web..... Primero growled at it and swung his weapon once more, only this time his hand was snagged by long almost invisible lines of thin thread, telling him that unfortunately he had just stepped into his enemy's well woven trap.....  Never the less, all was not lost it seemed. He stood stock still after a few futile efforts to snap the silvery silk before he decidedly peered up above and stared intently at the pale glow of the ever watchful moon; just as the last fluff of transparent cloud floated by Coyote stark's frown transformed into a sinister smile. In the blink of an eye his orbs began to change, his shoulder length wavy locks outgrew at an alarming rate and encompassed his entire upper half.. He sifted and morphed until his natural features were all gone and out emerge his true self....... A battle was about to start..... 

...............

One hour after...

" you sure everything's alright".. Ichigo questioned his date curiously as he stood outside of his apartment building..... The call the priest received earlier sounded serious at best and judging from the startled expression that graced the blunette's gaze Ichigo knew that definitely something was wrong. Unfortunately though he hadn't known the man that well enough to pry into what ever business he had going on, however the doctor side to him recognized immediately the gravity of the situation.... But from the very moment Ichigo insistence stepped in Grimmjow was quick to shut him off... "Again Ichi everything is quite alright... Just some issues at the church..." He braced himself against the passenger side door while he tucked a stray strand of the orangette's locks behind his ear.. The panicked look in his eyes, the priest knew too well, but he couldn't involve the young man into what ever the fuck was happening right now with his family... 

Ichigo simply smiled at his date's action and finally gave up his insistence, but not before giving the blunette a final warning... "If you say so but if I get called into work and I find your ass there I'll rip you a new one OK?....."... Grimmjow smirked at him and leaned in for one final kiss, catching the babbling man ridiculously off guard from the intensity of it.... After a short while Ichigo gave into his ministrations and eventually allowed their tongues to taste each other's before finally pulling away. God knows if they stayed that way much longer then neither was going to make it to their final destinations for the night.... .. "Ill call you once everything is settled alright berry?"... And after a quick nod the orangette was standing at the entrance to his building, watching his date leave and forcing the odd feeling that began to settle around him from earlier.... Something definitely was amis, and he hoped to God that Shiro wasn't fucking involved....... With one last bat of his cinnamon eyes Ichigo disappeared inside....    
..................

It seemed the night was well in tuned to the every change in his mind for the wind was now howling away as though it mourned the loss of something; a feeling that only doubled his trepidations.... How easy and quite quickly it would have been for him to just extend his wings and fly towards his destinations instead of ploughing down the highway like a mad man, but Grimmjow knew why such an idea was best kept as a thought instead. His wings were glorious and divine, two things the human eyes were easy to catch but the colour of it, the same shade of powdered blue as his hair was even more recognizable than his aura and status... Being a fallen hindered not only his place in the heavens but also his ability to truly be himself.... Travel for the others, demons and reapers also went about easy for they remained invisible despite shedding their human forms, but not for Grimmjow. He wanted to be seen and thus came this one punishment of always being able to be seen through the naked eyes.......

Shaking the thoughts from his head he focused more on the road and less about his chained ability... But he was Grimmjow, a mind that was ever occupied by one thing or the other and besides the grave situation at home another settled itself deeply with in his mind... The orangette he left standing at his apartment building not too long ago... How overly suspicious he'd been the entire way home. But then again the blueberry knew he couldn't balme him for his nature to render assistance was as strong as the vibrancy of his hair... The night started out too dam well with him getting the blow job of a lifetime and then this, what ever the fuck it was that happened to his favourite nephew simply didn't bode well... With one swift turn he found himself parking at the rear entrance of his home and as soon as he stepped out of his car he was greeted by a forlorn looking Shoulong and a bloody Illfort....

"What the fuck!" He spat as he examined the blond's features who quickly waved his comment off and began to tug him towards the entrance of their underground labyrinth...  "It's difficult to explain Grimm but you need to help Stark immediately he's been trying to fight the venom that courses through his veins since we found him out in the gardens..."... The blunette tossed his coat over to the tall bony man besides him and followed behind the bloody teen.... " explain" was all he said...

Illfort shrugged and flicked his hair behind his back, careless of the crimsoned liquid that sullied his always pristine look... "I was out doing my late evening walks when I came upon a loud thudding noise at the back gates that separates our land from the woods... Upon arrival I was greeted with...this"... He gestured towards the lying man that continued to twist and twirled his body in an agonizing manner.... Hard piercing blue eyes followed the groaning wolf's movements before their master rushed and held his nephew down.. Coyote was his eldest nephew but he was also the best which was why the priest was finding it most difficult to watch his beloved kin writhed in pain... As warm hands settled itself atop to mop of brown wavy locks slicked with blood and salty sweat, grey wolfish eyes snapped and upon recognition of the towering being they soften a little, showing understanding.... 

" stark common speak to me. Tell me what happened..." 

Said demon watched as his uncle hands began to glow in a pale glimmer of blue. The light grew bigger and bigger until his entire body was encompassed by it and the scorching pain began to ebb util all that remained was a hot throbbing and a sudden dizziness he felt even though he was reclined... ... "H-he was an arachni-d uncle. We fought an-and he injected his venom into m-me.."

Illfrot and Shoulong listened in on the demon's description of the assailant before the blond pulled the other away, obviously to rummage through the vast array of books they had on every dark creatures that ever existed..... Not even bothering with the disappearance of the two males Grimmjow kept his eyes on his nephew who was fighting unconsciousness with every fibre of his being... "I lost our deal un-cle so so he didn't tell me what he was after... But the b-boy...."

At that the blunette began to caressed his face, ignoring the blood that still oozed from the many  lacerations the demon housed on his tattered body.... "A boy?"...

" yes.... A boy... He was human an-d.. and had long orange hair...." .... 

Besides the bewildered look decorating the fallen's face Coyote also felt the rigidness in his hold. Grimmjow's face became hard and dangerous, vibrant blue eyes began to swirl and darkened for only a mere second, but it wasn't missed.... "You know him" primero stated instead of asking. The lack of answer however was more than enough.... The blunette on the other hand was quickly trying to put the pieces together, pieces that had no place on his board..... "Are you sure?" Came his question at last but the nod he received from the laid out demon confirmed his question... Stark however wasn't done... "He was after t-the boy, something about him being his prey.. If-" and the primero continued to fight the fatigue that was trying to control his vocabulary... "If I hadn't intervene this t-thing would have devoured him..." The priest's head snapped at that and a low growl erupted from his lungs, not only show casing his anger but also the relationship he probably shared with the human in question...... "And this monster Stark, what became of him?"

"He still lives uncle...bu-but he won't be back for a while.." And of coarse the weakened demon chose to smile up at the angel showcasing his cockiness in the process but that smile was short lived for unconsciousness finally laid victim to the wolfish primero... Grimmjow continued to brush his nephew's hair in a caring manner, allowing every word to sink them selves into his brain... Something was after his orangette and indeed he had no doubts about exactly whom Stark spoke of. Only one creature he knew off so far possessed the exact features of what the other described... To think that Ichigo almost never made for their date if it weren't for the lone wolf's uncharacteristic interruption... The thought sickened him and then some for he couldn't explain the sudden need to protect the orangette.... This strong pull the other had, that sweet scented soul of his and sly ways were all traps that imbedded themselves under the fallen's skin... But he didn't care at the moment nor did he give into that tiny voice at the back of his head.... Ichigo was alright, he knew that for a fact and fortunately so was his nephew...... Grimmjow flexed the stress off of his shoulders and immediately summoned help...  On cue three men appeared before him bowed and clad in dark coloured robes... "You summoned father?"... The tallest spoke...

" Edrad, Nakeen take care of stark. He needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I've seen to the venom that coursed through his veins but until his ability to heal natural surfaces there isn't much I could do..." The two named men immediately set off to work whilst leaving the last one kneeling... "Deroy?".....

" yes father?"...

"Use some of primero's blood to opened a portal and take it to my brother. He needs to know that his boy was attacked, but before the you do so I also want you to drop by my Uncle's candy shop and have him study the vile thing that is trapped in Stark's blood.... I shall be in my office when you return...... " Deroy nodded and also went about his duties... With one last look at his nephew Grimmjow existed the room through a door that lead directly into the resident private quarters of his church in search of Illfort and Shoulong... 

It took him all but five minutes before the missing two were located, and as suspected they were elbows deep into their investigations. Illfort was still draped in primero's blood who was also by default his nephew as well. With one large bottle of wine it became evident that both men werent planning on vacating the library anytime soon.... "I take it Stark described the creature well?"...

"He did, however we've come up with nil so far.."  The blond huffed before taking a large gulp of his alcohol.... "I just don't understand it though, did he mention anything about why the creature was even here to begin with?"...

At that Grimmjow perked up, he obviously thought they knew about the thing's prey but it was evident primero held back on that piece of information, a thought the blunette was quick to thank the other for, but the reason for secrecy eluded him..... Shaking the notion off he offered his answer as being in the negative... "Oh", came the blond's sunken reply... 

" I've sent a sample of his blood over to Kisuke maybe until then you two should get some rest and you", he pointed towards Illfort with distaste in his voice... "Should go burn those clothes before Aizen arrives or Szayel for that matter. I don't want them seeing you like this, father knows how motherly they can be..."

"Speak for your self brother", Szayel's twin retorted.. " you don't look so hot either..."..

"Yeah yeah I'll go get cleaned off.... Hey, before I leave have any of you seen Yumi?"... At the mention of the teenager's name the blond's face fell a little...  "He's asleep. He tried to help Stark but the pain the other was experiencing was far too much for him to handle. He collapsed after trying to calm primero down..."...  Grimmjow hadn't the need to hear more. Hastily he stormed out of the room and made his way over to the sleeping teen's... Quietly pushing the doors aside he was met with the sight of a sleeping Yumichika, all curled up in a ball and snoring comfortably against one of his many pillows... He knew the boy was alright but he just needed to make sure. This urge to protect the ones under his care was ever present and strong.... And speaking of protecting he flicked out his cell after exiting the brunette's sleeping chambers and dialed the first person that came to mind...... After a few intensely long rings his ears were met with the sweet voice of Ichigo..... " Berry "

"Oh hey ... Is everything OK?" The orangette questioned almost immediately but Grimmjow truly didn't know... However he chose to lie, if only as to not cause Ichigo further alarm.... "Everything's as it should be. Just one of the younger priest's went off his fucking rockers during our evening sermon...." A sigh was heard on the other side but he knew that the orangette at least bought his shit for now.....

"What a relief, for a moment there I thought some one was seriously hurt... Are you OK though?"...

"I'm wonderful Berry... Just have a short meeting in a couple of minutes with some of the elder residents that's all... "

"Aww poor Grimmy baby is in trouble huh?"... The aforementioned growled teasingly through the phone... " not as much as you would have been hadn't our date ended so swiftly....".... He heard a snicker and then a growl, one that mimicked his own in reply before his Berry answered... "Trust me baby two can play that game.... Anyway are you sure everything OK?"....

Rolling his sly blue eyes at the ceiling Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's insistence yet again.. " for the thousandth time luv its all good... It would be better however i had you backed up against that very wall where you blew me and fucked you senseless....".. There was a short silence after the statement left his lips but followed that stillness came the wicked reply of his Berry... "It's never too late for that big boy... You know where I live and assuming you could get your ass out of what ever meeting soon enough you could be balls deep in me..." That fucking tease, Grimmjow cursed inwards and hissed at the orangette's boldness... He knew an invitation when he saw one but in this case heard.... But he still needed to be absolutely certain the other wasn't just fucking with him for no matter how short was the time he knew the boy, Ichigo was definitely not beyond such tricks.... "Carefully Ichi, I don't play... "

"Nor do I Grimm I'm as hard as a fucking rock from earlier.. Get your ass over here when you're done. I don't care how late it is or who you have to run over just get here..."....... And with that the hellish priest's mind was made up. First thing on his agenda was dealing with his brother and secondly came the defiling of his precious Berry....."Then I guess I'll see you In a while baby..."  Clicking his tongue with nothing but pure excitement coursing through his veins Grimmjow ended his call and locked himself in his bathroom in preparation for the night's upcoming events..... 


	9. A night of sheer unexpectedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've humanized Aizen a little despite the title of him being the devil and all, and also I've made his relationship with Momo far more pleasant than it originally was for those who know just how cruel the bastard had been towards his fukutaichou... Anyways here's to hoping you enjoy this one and I would like to say thanks so much to owari 26 for being constant with comments throughout this still cruising ride...

Chapter.. 9.. A night of sheer unexpectedness...

..........

  "Nonsense brother we took every precaution during Saki's entrapment and need I remind every one here that our plotted scheme was by far the cleverest ever conjured... There's no way in hell the barriers and seals we placed on the dying boy would easily-" 

"Master master!", a young fledgling by the name of Apachi bustled into the crowed room; Cutting short not only the blind demon but also capturing every one present attention... Souske's cold gaze swept across the floor until it landed on the petite child. With a harsh scowl decorating his face he gestured for the girl to approach.... Head bowed in a show of absolute respect Apachi stayed that way until the devil ordered other wise, which he did by simply speaking.... 

" what is it now child...?" He asked tiredly to which she straightened her posture immediately... She swallowed the frightful lump that formed in her throat nervously before assembling her statement to the best of her current ability.... "Well..." Sousuke yelled, causing her to flinch... "Arnt you going to speak Apachi?"...

" forgive me master!", she flickered her gaze across the room and towards the dark skinned man whom she interrupted not so long ago... "And Master Tousen for cutting you short but  mistress would like to inform you all of prince Shirosaki's astonishing presence..." 

"WHAT?" Came the unified answers from the gathered group... No one wanted to believe the girl but they knew that what she spoke was definitely the truth especially since it came directly from the Queen's lips... Momo was never one to lie inconveniently so there was no doubt the message being anything but truthful..... Murmurs and yells grew in volume the more they allowed reality to sink in... An argument commenced in the far corner of the hall between the twin headed demon of gluttony and his brother, the all seeing one.... Such a harsh truth to be held, the presence of one that promised absolute hell even to the devil himself and yet it was quick to be eaten up without a shred of doubt at its helm; which gives life to the question asking was there any one left that truly refused to accept the alabaster  God's presence?....

And by rights he was a god, his powers were magnificent thus leaving him quite difficult to eliminate..... Aizen Sousuke leaned his head against his throne before he closed his demonic eyes. His brain refused to shut the arguing bunch out so that he was able to collect his thoughts... So Shiro was back eh? Not So long ago they were discussing the quite serious matter of if and when the creature rose, only to be stopped ridiculously short of coming up with a remedy... Surely some one somewhere saw this coming and clearly did nothing to warn the parties involved, Aizen thought. What a cruel thing to do indeed, then again the cruelest thing to ever occurred was done by his hands and his hands alone....... 

He knew that stopping the other from truly existing was as impossible as him falling back under God's grace, yet they all tried anyway. And it worked for a while but only shortly....  Staring out at the cursed lot his eyes leveled on Gin, his ever present and always loyal brother. The fox like demon simply sat there amidst the rumbles and shouts looking evey bit of lifeless and seemingly lost in his own inner world, and by rights he deserved the small shrivel of peace his mind offered... Gin was the one that suffered most from Shiro's inexcusable actions and unfortunately from the devil's as well. ... He, the sly looking half Reaper half demon was by far the one most tarnished by their last acts of cruelty which explained quite easily the stupefied look on what was supposed to be a smiling face..... 

"You were saying Kaname?" The voice of zomari questioned the blind sarcastically, not bothering to mask the bitterness behind his statement... Across from him sat Tier, his eldest child's mate. Her arms were folded as usual but he could see the incomprehension under her gaze... To her left stood death and destruction as per usual. The two that no one would have ever pegged to get along but somehow they did... Ulquiorra's face held no spoken expression but his older brother Nnoitora was happily smiling away. It seemed his long last dream of squaring off with Saki was still fresh as the hour it was born....  All together every one's thoughts and ideas became much too much to bare and suddenly the devil felt the need to blow a fucking gasket.... And blow he did as Nnoitora rambunctious laughter grew louder...

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!".... 

His voice heavy and thick with rage immediately silenced the room. It's heaviness rung off of the beautifully decorated walls and shook the ceiling in its wake; evidence as to how truly angry he was rendered by the news delivered... .. Pairs and pairs of demonistic eyes say for Gin's latched them selves to him and breadths were halted in fear of his wrath.... " I shall go see to our brother but this meeting isn't yet over..."  His calculating but sympathetic eyes landed on the hybrid Sibling that sat much too quietly in the corner... "Gin?"... Aizen spoke almost too softly to which said man simply nodded in reply..... " you are the only one capable of entering through heavens gate brother..." An order was yet be voiced but everyone knew it was coming... "What would you have me do Sousuke?"... The foxish halfling asked...

" I need you to find Shunsui, Jushiro, Byakuya and Abarai for me... Tell them it is absolutely important and I do not wish to incite panic in our kinds..."

"A clever move Aizen I must say", Ulquiorra acknowledged.. " getting two angels and two reapers involved until we sort things out...".... Most approved of the devil's quick approach of the unbecoming situation without argument, and as soon as Gin disappeared behind the guise of thick grey smoke so did the king, leaving every one else to their own devices... 

He was nervous, he felt it seep all the way down his evil flesh and beyond the sturdiness of his bones as he made his way towards his wife.... Fear he felt yes, but not for his wife being in the presence of Shiro. No, he would never hurt Momo, but what the butterfly king Aizen feared was his vengeful streak, for everyone knew Shirosaki loved playing his own kind of malevolent games; a known fact that cast a major part in wrath's entrapment... Aizen knew the creature would eventually awoken and his nasty need for revenge was going to be at the top of his plate. So with that in thought him and him alone bore the weight of Shiro's final glare as it pierced his lost soul before the fragile human vessel took his last breath...... 

As he turned the corner his eyes caught sight of his two guards standing rigidly outside of him and his beloved wife's shared quarters... Upon seeing their master both creatures cast their gaze into the ground and bowed before sliding the doors ajar.... It took the butterfly devil all but five seconds to locate the one whose presence evoked fear in monsters hearts for the albino thing was currently nestled between Momo's loving arms, smiling carelessly and laughing as though he hadn't been locked away for countless centuries..... The devil's very presence seemed frivolous in the eyes of the chatting duo, but that was to be expected especially knowing of the soft spot his brother carried for his tiny wife.... Instead of breaking up the pair Sousuke opted instead for a seat, steering himself towards his playing niece at the other corner of the room... 

With one hand he gestured for the child to sit on his lap, and almost immediately Yachiru moved.... She sat and played yet again with her toys, earning short bouts of smiles from her Uncle whose gaze was firmly fixated in his brother... .. So peaceful and void of his wretched desire for revenge Shiro seemed, but Aizen knew just how clever and unforgivable wrath could be. All the smiling and idle conversation could very  well be a front, one the other was probably faking at the moment...... 

"You see me and yet you refuse to speak brother?".... Shiro's sudden question stopped his train of thoughts... From the moment Aizen entered the hallways the colourless creature became aware so there was no use for this some what sneaky approach... " I can assure you Shirosaki I was simply observing your interaction with my wife.."  
Said woman on the other hand rolled her eyes at her husband and eventually unravelled herself from Saki's grip... She strode over to him and occupied his other leg, wrapping an arm around his neck and twirling her tiny fingers through one of his long wavy locks... " you two haven't been in the same room for more than two minutes and already you're about to curse each other out... Seriously can't any of you be civil for fucking once..?" And ofcoarse she punctuated her sentence by yanking harshly on her husband's hair...

"For fuck's sake woman!".. He yelled but his tone lacked bite... Smiling, his wife stood and ushered her self and her still giggling niece towards the exit, but not before she imparted a warning of her own.... " play nice boys or I'll have to come in here and set you two straight.."... Both demons smiled sweetly towards the midget looking woman and waited patiently for the door to click shut... As soon as the sound graced their ears all the sweet and wary glances they exchanged morphed instantaneously into harsh scowls and angry hisses... Never the less, both brothers remained grounded by choosing to not act out of sheer impertinence.. .. 

"So you've made your grand entrance Saki, what now do you  want?".. .... It was quite rare for Aizen to sound so lax and uninterested especially when dealing with him. That attitude best suited the man's eldest son who was a complete opposite of him and his mother Rangiku, a beautiful and well endowed angel... ... " you know the drill for back stabbers more than anyone else Zen, or need I remind you huh?"...

Sousuke hissed at him, baring not only his fangs but also what was suppose to be a frightening glare, if only Shiro walked as one of his useless fledglings.... He laughed in the face of the devil as if he were a pathetic child to be mocked for his insolence.... "Look brother... I know you and the others don't exactly trust me around here nor am I welcome but what I want to know is why?".... Shiro sat straighter as did his brother. He folded his arms and waited patiently for an explanation that was two hundred years long overdue.... 

Sousuke on the other hand was caught quite off guard by the straight forwardness with which the albino spoke.. Not expecting such a statement though only further alarmed the devil for all knew who Shirosaki really was... However, as much as he loathed the idea of being truthful with the other he just couldn't deny his brother the answers he sought.... " its is quite simple Saki".. Aizen took a deep breath before he continued... "Your very presence incited fear, incites still into the heart of my children and theirs... You know that don't you?"...

" old news now carry on, I'm actually dying to hear the rest..."

"The day you commenced your game with the Kurosaki boy was the day father became wary of your actions... He watched and hoped that you'll not corrupt men's ways for it wasn't you duty to test them but ours. And when you found no pleasure in it anymore you moved on to some one precious to him..."

"Grimmjow" Shiro whispered silently to which Aizen confirmed by tilting his head... "I have to admit I was rather upset when you told me about your plans for our brother but it wasn't enough for me to draw the line. After all, Grimm is a big boy , however someone else entirely wished for your admiration and he was even willing to gut Gin for the chance to be with you... I have no clue who he is but when the order came through from father and to bind your soul to the halfing you made your vessel I not only saw it as a blessing but also as a way to ensure my children of the threat you no longer possessed...." The king turned his face away and plastered all of his attention towards the wall beside him... Having seen his brother's action and also hearing of his motives behind the entrapment, Shiro was left stunned. Some one else desired him and was willing to cut down the ones he loved to get to him. They not only spoilt his plan to re enter the heavens but also every shredded possibility of shifting his sibling's mistrust in him.... That was the reason they secured him away?... .. The pieces werent adding up but judging from the way Aizen refused to meet his darkened gaze spoke numbers as to how truly sorry his elder brother was for doing the unthinkable... Clearly forgiveness was in order but how could he even begin to want to give it so that easily...?.. 

They hurt him from every angle because of who he was and what he represented. They not only scorn his existence but aslo cursed Ichigo's entirely lineage to suffer as demonic carriers for all eternity... OK well that last one was actually his fault, but still, Shiro loved his siblings in spite of their ways and fears. He longed more than them to belong thinking that hell was going to be the place he found solace but instead the thing that chased after him was sorrow...... "Meet my gaze Zen.. Look at me when you speak..." Aizen's eyes flashed for a second before he leveled them onto the alabaster God.... "There you are... A king of your calibre brother should never fear me... It isn't my wish to alienate any of you but I do understand what you're trying to say...."

"Saki I'm terribly-"

"Hush lord Aizen for I am not yet finished.... I'm back yes. My vessel and I have become one in mind and soul it seems. He's my priority and I'm his. Your unreturned affections and approval I no longer seek for he is my king above none other..... This time I haven't come to take anything but to live life the way I ought to so many eons ago....."

Incredulous was the devils first thought but the more he studied his smiling kin the more convinced he became, ofcoarse Shiro need to not only impress him but the others as well, especially the reapers and fuck if he only knew Kuchiki was on his merry old way...... "It all sounds good and well but it isn't my ass that needs kissing brother.  " at that statement Saki began to snicker.. "By all means point them out and I'll try my best.... Oh and about this other demon that killed for my attention, what became of him?"...

" after we locked you away he disappeared and never returned.. I haven't fought him but Grimmjow did once quite a while back... Only him would be able to describe the monster but I must warn you Shiro, he has no recollection of his past say for the last eight years... And if I were you i would probably stay clear of him until the other's begin o trust you yet aga- what?"...

The statement hadn't even finished when Shiro's face lit up in a tooted grin telling Aizen with out words that his warning was probably futile or was about to fall on def ears... "Please don't tell me-"

"Sorry pet but I seriously can't. While grim kitty is off my radar he's currently under some one else's.... You're a big boy figure it out...."

"For fucks sake Saki for one measly second could you refrain from badgering my brain with your cryptic shenanigans?.... Unfucking believable-"

"Aizen sama!"..... The doors for what seemed like the second time that night burst open and in walked the very effeminate looking Lupi and trailing behind him a cloaked man that seemed rather knowing... Both the devil and Wrath halted their conversation as their eyes studied the robed one... But after a short while realization dawned on the king and his gaze softened momentarily... " Deroy?.... What brings you here?".... He questioned sternly to which the man simply bowed before presenting the devil with a tattered piece of cloth painted in red... Shiro's focus zeroed in on the evident blood with in seconds for its scent was rich and pungent, far more distastefull than his very own. But something was amis, there laced with it a familiar scent, one that resembled a certain canine if his senses were as sharp as it were before... "Aizen?".. He alerted his brother who was paying attention to the cloth..." Deroy?..... What is going on?"... 

"I am sorry my lord but my master wishes for you and mistress Tier's presence immediately... Something has befallen your son"

"WHAT?" The devil stormed out of his seat in an instant and grabbed the poor messenger by the neck.... Chancing a glance to his right he saw his brother who was now standing and walking quickly towards him... "Explain now?"..

The frightened monk began his tirade under stuttering voice, spilling each and every miniscule detail of primero's pained exchange with Szayel's twin who thankfully located him before the worst came to past...... Aizen listened in rage and before he knew it both him and Shiro was heading towards the last room he exited in order to locate Hallibel, his son's trusted mate...... ... Again the doors, poor things they were, were treated badly as they flew open yet again, but this time by one whose presence stirred many unwanted things.... " what is the meaning of this.... Aizen...?... Why is this creature here....?"

"Shut the fuck up Baraghan and let him be I have things of more importance to see to".. The devil yelled... "Tier we need to leave now... Something has happened to my son..."... Immediately the tanned blond appeared by her father in law's side and directly out of Shiro's reach... It wasn't as though she despised the demon, but she was always one to practice caution when ever necessary.... "Do you know the specifics?", her cool tone travelled around the silent room... " Yes child but Illfort will be better able to tell us more. We are to go to Grimm's immediately. I was told he tried his best to ease Stark's pain but is still in need of our powers... Szayell, Nnoi and Ulquiorra you three are coming as well. The creature got away but my boy was able to wound it severely... I need death and destruction to be vigilant tonight...." As soon as the words left his mouth his younger siblings were at his side; Ulquiorra graced Tier's left while Nnoitora stood gaping childishly as Shiro from the other side... 

"And what about wrath his Majesty?" The blind demon Kaname inquired... But Shiro was first to answer his always self opinionated kin... "Nothing becomes of me Tousen. Stark is my nephew as he is yours... I am tagging along as well..." At the mention of this preposterous idea a few more words of uncertainty and suspicion erupted but one look from the Alabaster king and every lip was rendered sealed... "That's what I thought.... After you Zen", he gestured for his brother to lead the way behind Deroy and off they left, with the room still buzzing from Aizen murderous aura and the God of wrath's snarled comment......


	10. Approaching Nostalgia

Chapter.. 10... Approaching  Nostalgia...

........

 

The wretched reputation of the always cunning devil stood not a chance against the tall snarling creature he knew to be his brother... Shirosaki's eagerness to attend to primero's injuries far out weighed the wolf's own father, yet Aizen knew his brother was simply itching for a fight. After all, he had only been sealed away for such a long time that the need to tear through flesh and play with some one's flowing life fluid was practically stifling them all as the moved through the portal.... Even destruction stood a fair distance behind the albino, being the blood lusted demon he was had nothing on their younger sibling known as wrath... ...

The darkness gave way in a little under a minute and out emerged all six demons behind the shadow of the holy monk... Night time was still upon this side of the earth but the major population remained quite busy through out the dwindling hours.. In the back ground vehicles and music, idle chats of all assortment was slowly making their way to the powerful ears of all the hellish fiends... ... But none stuck around long enough to bless the human sounds with their attention for it was solely set on primero's well being. In a rush Aizen followed behind Shiro who he knew was only guided through the vast labyrinth before them by the strong scent of his son's precious blood. 

The creature was like a shark out in the open ocean that zeroed in on the natural flavor of the thing he loved to play with so much.. Eventually all five beings finally found that which they sought. Stark's battered body came into view immediately behind Deroy's swaying form and instantly the devil was at his side.. He occupied the right while the injured demon's wife took the left..... Tier's face unlike earlier was left bare, maskless to the pain she was feeling upon finding her mate in such a horrid state. But it took just one sharp look from Aizen for her to rein in her escalating worries. He was still alive and that was all that truly mattered at the moment.... At the touch of his father's warm hand Stark's lazy eyes snapped open in an instant.. His clouded vision fought and fought until recognition dawned its glorious self and told him immediately that he was looking into the panicked eyes of his maker, his father.. Then turning to his left he blessed his beautiful wife with a droopy smile, trying in his own lax fashion to ease the blond's concerns. Oh how relieved he was knowing that they left his children at home for he couldn't bare the tears he knew the twins would have shed.... 

"Forgive the intrusion my lords but master Coyote has been in and out of consciousness for the last thirty minutes"... Another monk, one that attended to the wounded wounds spoke quietly as he bowed, but the devil simply waved him off and set about repairing the awful gashes that marred his beautiful son's skin..... At first the wounds began to shut completely but they started to reject his power, something that occurs seldom, but he was determined to push pass the poisonous barriers until he yielded positive results... However the more he tried the more he was rejected until a pair of pale slender hands clasped themselves over his own... Incomprehension and fatigue marred the devils forehead in thin creases. His body sported a thin sheen of sweat and his eyes were dimmed as though he was suffering from an unknown illness, but they all knew what those signs meant..... Shiro out of compassion but mostly out of concern for his elder Sibling stopped him.... As dull silver pupils leveled their gaze upon the pale being another pair of arms came up behind him and tugged him away from the now unconsciously rendered demon.... 

Something was definitely amis...

Ulquiorra's arms gently placed his brother in a corner after realizing that his powers weren't mending their nephew's body... The situation was quickly taking a turn for the absolute worst, which should not have been, but all sensed it... Besides Shirosaki's astonishing but still expected appearance something else just didn't sit well with each and every being that occupied the room. Why wasn't his magic working?.. What kind of venom was this that rejected the devil's all powerful insistence..... Out of the corner of Aizen's vision he saw Tier also trying to accomplish what he could not.. Her tanned hands emanated a thin golden glow, the same shade as her hair; he saw the light began to brighten thus increasing his expectancy ten fold but after a little it started to fade until nothing but a tiny flicker remained and then- gone, as if it were a candle that finally bowed at the feet of the howling wind...... This was his son dam it.. His eldest child, to see him this beaten and badly broken not only hurt his pride but also wounded him deeply... Aizen wasn't one to sulk but sulking was a fitting notion when even the butterfly king's unholy assistance was as weak as his faith in his father.... Fortunately though all was not lost...... A slight snicker from above the head of Stark's body gathered their attention with out even trying to.... Knowing who this creature was none made a move to inquire about his sudden amused state for he was strange that way; laughing in deaths face and mocking his enemies as though the pleasures he gain from such acts were magnanimous, and oh how correct their assumptions would be for he was quite the mad man.... "It's a fucking good thing I've awoken then.... I sense in him a fowl potent venom..." His statement traveled through each and every ears...

"It is quite obvious is it not?".. Ulquiorra challenged under his breath but Shiro simply waved his monotonic sarcasm off with a middle finger..." You childish thing now isn't the time to mock others and be your usual annoying self", Death continued but his statement left Shiro feeling more on the edge than he was before hand... "Ulquiorra I swear to father if you don't shut that fucking mouth of yours then Stark here won't be the only one left in tatters..." And he was dead serious with his threat. Not a day has expired and already they were wary of his presence, still he couldn't blame Death for wanting to put him in his place either; however the high and mighty prick was leagues beneath his authority, something the other knew far too intimately...... 

Shiro watched as the rest exchanged questioning glances, all but say for the devil whose gaze remained constant on to his boy...... The lengths he would go for their traitorous asses, he thought before lowering his pale limbs onto his nephew's head, cupping the sides of his lifeless looking cheek..... A deep breath left his thin lips slowly and all around the warmly lit room the air became thick with static; a show of the vast powers that laid dormant with in the albino's grasps.... Sensing the violent shift in the atmosphere, the devil flashed his youngest Sibling an alarmed look and made a hasty move to stop the demon from doing what he was about to... The strangeness that was Shirosaki overtook his mind in waves for he harboured little trust for the blood thirsty being, but as he was about to hurl himself towards his son a pair of strong and familiar arms descended upon him seemingly out of thin air; then in a flash the heavy presence appeared beside Shiro's concentrated form and out emerged a thick red cloud. It wove itself harmoniously with the dark aura ghosting off of Shiro's palms until a perfect blend of the two beings combined strengths cloaked primero's unconscious body..... 

The albino god's darkened eyes remained closed through out the entire ordeal but the power that danced around him and his nephew soothed him like a warm blanket. He hadn't the need to peek at the intruder for the weird air that encompassed the labyrinth told him all he had to know...... Together both working parties felt the surge of Stark's life through the pads of their fingers and together they forced out the negative element that was unknowingly ripping him apart. Such a potent form of venom, and one that was thought to be forever lost, yet nothing was beyond the new comer's knowledge..... Tier as well as death and destruction watched captivated as both males began to mend the broken wolf; but Aizen's eyes glued them selves to the heaving chest of his son and the way with which he fought the poison that continued to tear him apart...... He had never known this feeling of irrelevance before until he bore witness to the growing strength the creature the world rightfully feared possessed.... The way his hands meticulously worked Stark's wound and the efficiency with which they drove the negative energy out was astounding to say the least..... 

The albino on the other hand, ignored what he knew were bewildered stares aimed his way and reined in his focus on the unconscious body before him... It was time for the last shred of sickly toxin to leave and in order to accomplish the impossible he had to push his powers beyond that which they all knew; knowing dam well that afterwards the heavens would most definitely descend on his shoulders for wielding his father's ability..... But he needed to if he truly desired his nephew's good health again.... Stealing another sharp breath Saki upped his strength and grit his teeth in anger, not only hissing at the negative force but also trying his best to not let the energy suck him in as well... What was this creature that harboured such unknown abilities?... Why was he after the primero and starling of all why did he smell as though he came into contact with his Ichi?"... .... That last question far outweighed his need to save Stark but he was almost done, and reassuringly enough the calm voice of the visitor beside him soothed his frazzled nerves..... And as the last negative energy flowed its way into him a sweet kiss was delivered to the side of his sweat soaked head..... Before darkened eyes peeked through paper like lids Shirosaki's smile was the first thing to grace every one's astonishing glares......... 

"Hardly back and already you've decided to play God huh Saki...?" Playful but warm voice greeted his ears from the man that stood to his right...."uncle Kisuke I see your timing is as always impeccable.... Good thing too for poor primero would have been yet another victim of yours..."..... At the sound of the wolf's name Aizen scuttled towards his son and checked him over, beside him Tier also did the same until eventually their worst fears were laid to rest with the even and natural glow that retook coyote's now restful form... He was alright, his wounds were no more and colour of life returned to his body once again... The devil almost thanked the heavens, almost being the key word but his undying gratitude was better off gracing the ears of his brother and his always perverted Uncle, the Reaper Urahara........ With out warning he rushed forward, engulfing the two beings with in his arms as he conveyed with out words his and Tier's level of gratitude, knowing dam well that now he was eternally in the albino's debt......... .....

"Yadaa yadaa", Kisuke took his always present hat off and fanned the devil away... " don't go growing soft on me now Zen I'm only here because that boy of yours interrupted my sleep... His aura was there but himself was not which as you know told me how close or as I saw it distant he was from Death's door... No offence Ulquiorra..."..... Said demon bowed gracefully as he was mentioned but Aizen got his nerves under control during the moment his Uncle spoke... "Had you not come I fear the worst would have come to past..."...

" well had I not come Shiro here would have been able to save him still nephew.." The mad Reaper pointed towards the now uninterested looking demon who was bracing himself against a wall beside Nnoitora.... "I see", came Aizen's contemplative reply but just as he was about to elaborate some more Szayel walked into the labyrinth after disappearing as soon as they had arrived and ungraciously ushered every one out......" Grimm's waiting for you lot in his office, in the mean while Tier and I will see to primero's safe return.... Now leave all of you, blue's got a big night ahead of him and the longer you lot take the more pissed he'll become..".... At the reminder of the blunette's short fuse the few demons and their Reaper counterpart exited the labyrinth, but not before Aizen halted Shiro in is tracks..... "What now!", the albino huffed.....

" maybe you should hang back here with Szayel I just don't think-"

"What ..... That It wouldn't be a good idea for blue kitty and I to be in the same room?".... Precisely the thought in every one else's mind, say for Kisuke's whose cockish smile spoke measures..... " not a fat fucking chance brother... But I won't do anything to JumpStart his memory if that's what you're thinking...... " ..he'll do that all on his own, Shiro spoke under his wicked breath....

"Very well then but I'm asking you to not provoke him even if he challenges you...." It was the most Aizen could ask for but knowing how impetuous the alabaster God could be, he wasn't crossing his fingers..... Soon the all set out to locate the priest's spacious office with Kisuke being in front, Aizen trailing behind him and Saki trapped between Ulquiorra and Nnoitora..... A monk was standing off to the side of the double doors and upon their presence he showed his respect and announced their arrival to his master..... .. ......... In walked four demons and one Reaper, none strangers in the house of the lord say but one whose odd appearance hastily garnered the attention of the standing blunnete they all called brother.... ....... 

Twin ceruleans narrowed in observance at each and every party that entered his spacious office.... His gaze leveled on each of his brothers and ofcoarse his always suspicious looking uncle... The vibe they all gave off spoke immediately of what took place down in his labyrinth, so the need to inquire about his nephew's well being was no longer occupying his mind... However his vision was quickly captured by the smirking demon bathed in a fairer version of white than death himself.... His long silver like strands and a pair of down turned horns made him appear as though he was some where far from a demon but no where close to being anything he recognised ever in his life..... Plus the uncanny resembles to his Berry wasnt missed either, nor the same 'don't fuck with me' scowl gracing his forehead for the matter......  

However, something far more greater than the need to learn about the white one weighed his mind at the moment and that was this thing that attacked Primero tonight and almost made his Ichigo its dinner...... "So are you all just going to stand there all night?" He asked.....

"Well judging from the look in your eyes Grimm, I'd say you know no more than we originally do..." Kisuke spoke behind his always present fan as he stood beside the albino's whose eyes were squarely focused on the priest....... "Aizen?" 

The devil, with out much thought poured himself a shot from his brother's collection and slouched his tired body over a near by sofa... Surely stress spared no one, not even the master of wickedness...."I read his mind earlier, you know before I tried to heal him" all eyes flashed at him, even Shiro's for he too read his nephew's out of sheer curiosity....... 

"What did you see?" Ulquiorra inquired in his usual monotonic tone.......  "This thing that he went up against it was unlike any creature I've faced before, I mean in all my years I've never seen anything remotely like it... But I doubt it's the only one like him... There's got to be more of its kind... And now that we know what it's after..."

"What's it after?"... Grimmjow was first to ask much too quickly, not only startling the Reaper but destruction as well that remained unusually silent through out the entire night..... Aizen thought about his answer. He knew in his bones from the very beginning that this was about Shiro and judging from kisuke's already hardened glare he knew the cogs in the reaper's mind were all ready turning...... But did he truly want to share his answer with the fallen Sibling?... Should he even, knowing the memories that Jushiro locked away so long ago was barely at the surface of Grimm's mind, and should he be fed information pertaining to those memories then only God know what would take place... However and from the look plastered on shiro's mug Aizen knew that now was probably the appropriate time to allow the other some incite into his past.... He sighed deeply and after a little while the devil raised a hand and pointed in the direction of the now serious looking albino...... Grimmjow followed Sosuke line until his eyes yet again found themselves leveled onto the milky being......... "What... Him... You're telling me that thing that almost killed your boy was after him?".... His tone was as normally calm and level headed but the hard edge in his gaze was not. After all it wasn't only after the unknown fiend but his Berry that also resembled said fiend as well..... However, Kisuke as usual was first to diffuse the quickly thickening air in the room.... "As much as I hate to back up zen's claim I'm afraid that he's absolutely correct... You see I also read Stark's mind, the tiny fragmented parts of it, but what your brother says is true kitten... The arachnid is after Shiro....".....

Said albino closed his eye and listened on while they spoke as though he wasn't even there... How insulting to a demon of his calibre indeed.... Never the less all of that was about to change, whether they liked it or not for he too had some important information to share........ " ya know brother, I would sure fucking appreciate it if you and uncle K would stop speaking as though I wasn't even fucking here to begin with..... It's grating on every one of my dam nerves....."

"Sorry!" Came the unison replies but the way in which they spoke, as if the unknown creature commanded more respect than the butterfly king himself irked the blunette deeply...." I'm sorry?", Grimm snorted... "But who the fuck are you?"....

" ohh so now you want know who I am after you've ignored my presence for so long huh Grimm.... I'm offended deeply" he mocked offence and smirked at the devil, whose face was practically screaming for him to stop, but as usual Shiro was Shiro and he never played well with anyone....  However Grimmjow on the other hand was finding it rather difficult to not trample upon the white faced shit that acted as though he were a king amongst men..... "I don't take it too kindly to strangers that think they can come into my house and-"

"And what!" Shiro snapped at him for he was getting antsy from all the fucking waiting around. He needed to check on King himself and unless father in all of his splendid glory came down and demanded him to wait then he wasn't about to waste anymore time on the always impatient brat he knew Grimmjow to be... So he was going to give the blue headed bastard an answer that was going to shut him the fuck up.... "Ohhh but I forgot what day it was as didn't I?"... Shiro faked his emotions yet again while the others watched in curiously... "Or did you stand Ichi up tonight huh blue.... Did you send my Berry home alone or did you let him fucking blow you in an alley and then left him there for that psycho to feast on like he wanted?"......... 

The air if possible became even more dense, eyes plastered themselves onto the quarreling duo as their bodies positioned it selves to launch at the first sign of a fight... Aizen's grip on his glass tightened for a second as did kisuke's on his fan. But before both present elders made a move towards Grimm or Shiro it was too late... In the wink of an eye Shiro swiped pass them and out him and the fallen angel went. The only thing that remained behind their exit was the broken pieces of the busted window in which they both threw each other out of.... Glass littered the office and a draft of cold air swooshed in all around the remaining parties who were a second too late to react........


	11. Approaching nostalgia pt.2 fallen vs the outcast

Chapter 11.. Approaching nostalgia pt.2 .. Fallen vs the outcast

.......

Absolutely terrifying, the sight of the fallen and the albino outcast as they tumbled impossibly in mid air... Shrouded by the darkness of the night and illuminated by mid night's moon they both held on to each other... Teeth and claws were bared, wings expanded them selves in a grand show of powdered blues and an inky darkness while their masters clashed over and over..... Sounds of booming thunder rocked the skyline while their collision brightened the heavens as though each were sharp flashes of lightening... 

Below, the devil and the other occupants of the church stood rooted on their spot as well as death and destruction. Both inhuman and human like eyes firmly planted on the fighting brothers, but beside the four unholy creations stood one whose face held nothing but absolute tiredness. He was entertained by the clashes that much was true but judging from the slackness in his shoulders it seemed that dear old father death bore witness one time too many to this sort of event.... Still though, one couldn't help but marvel at the wonder that was both wrath and love... Two opposites of the board yet they complimented each other better than most would have thought, after all wasn't it widely believed that love conquers all? Well yes,  but not in this particular case for it seemed that wrath had the upper hand; being the famous blood lusted monster he was secured his inevitable victory, no matter his opponent...

The crackling of bones and bashing of jaws filled the onlookers ears as each fighter's exchanges grew even wilder than before... Grimmjow's face carried traces of his disgust for Shiro. The mere mention of Ichigo's name did things that not even him were capable of describing but hearing the albino's accusation boiled his blood with a fury he hadn't known existed. These feelings and unnamed emotions kept gnawing their way through his body, eating, consuming his sanity in a relentless and indescribable pace. By God he was afraid. So afraid of allowing some one so close to him yet he couldn't explain what it truly was about the orangette that made him feel so unlike himself; as though he had been living a lie all his life..... 

Still, he was dead set on teaching that white faced bastard a thing or two for his false accusations.... He might claim to know Ichigo, a thought that didn't sit well with Grimmjow but his curious nature this time was dominated by the sudden rage he felt the moment Stark mentioned his berry, the rage he knew he didn't even possessed to begin with. Why the fuck was he this worked up?.... 

Barely dodging a sharp swipe of the blunette's sword Shiro snarled at him in equal disgust. It seemed the edges of the blade successfully managed to chop a few strands of his silver white hair..... In one swift move he extended his claws and made a mad dash across the pretentious priest's exposed chest, not only harming him but also reopening an age old wound that had left the blunette scarred for life; one Ichigo himself left centuries ago... His maniac like cackles filled the air mockingly, morphing with the thunder sinisterly while lightening continued to flash between them. The heavens it seemed were bearing witness to their madness as well, but that fact was incredibly ignored for both creatures kept on fighting each other with a hatred that only one was fully capable of comprehending. Shiro knew of his for his fallen brother but unfortunately the other remained crass to this strong surge of emotions he was feeling at the moment....... 

Grimmjow had yet to awoken his trapped memories and by God Shiro wanted so badly to be that sole triggering factor. The Claim of loving his siblings died quite the death the moment Grimmjow decided to test what ever shriveled speck of patients he possessed back at the church; although the blunette had every right to loath him for his many indiscretions in the past(not that he remembered though), Shiro simply didn't see things that way..... This fight started with one thing and one thing only in mind, and that was Ichigo. The orangette who willingly became the albino God's vessel and in turn his eternal prison.... The mere fact that Ichi almost lost his life while he was suppose to be with the fallen spurred Shiro's actions against Grimm as though a fire had been lit under his feet and somewhere deep within his black heart... But it wasn't as though the blue headed angel was easy to take down either. The bastard was a warrior of love and all emotions resembling that of; aspects that no doubt fuels his body.... 

They sored higher than human eyes were capable of venturing, tearing and clawing each other in a battle that made no sense to Grimmjow but all to his scowling brother. Sword met sword in an airy display of power while their wielders bounced back and forth amongst thickening grey clouds; pouncing on one another in flashes far quicker than the surrounding lightening. To the world below their display seen as simply a freak storm, but to those that knew of what the two were played audience to a heart stopping clash that needed to end, no matter the consequences upon doing so......

"Some one do something!" ... Yumichika now fully awoken begged and sobbed as he held on to Illfort's waist for support.... Beside him Nell and Orihime too stood rigid while they were being comforted by their respective partners; and behind, the nephelin sisters Nanao and Lisa stood watch... None daring to say a word.... 

"Don't be ridiculous child... one can't simply fly up there and tear them apart... That task officially belongs to a Grim Reaper" came Aizen's some what shaky reply, but it was said with him staring at his much too amused uncle suspiciously.... All eyes darted towards said man after the devil's words, but he played the ignorant card and shrugged his nephew's unwanted comments off.... 

"Why isn't he doing something?" Nell cried over and over unto Destruction's chest as he too was left shocked at his brothers display... Her pleas were seriously grating on the blond's nerves like cheddar, odd comparison there but that's what it felt like at the moment. Her tears salty in taste and her words melting his laziness.... 

Sighing and tiredly doing so Kisuke finally decided that enough was just fucking enough. There was only so much sobbing he could take until he blew his fucking hat off, but it was high time he stopped the scuttling duo before some serious harm was done, or worst Grimmjow actually managing to fully fucking piss Shiro off.... 

"I'll have you lot know I'm retired. Don't anyone know what that word means?" He asked sarcastically to which he received numerous eye rolls from the demonic bunch.... "Retired my ass.. Then why are you still manufacturing Reaper's stuff in that shabby store of yours?"... Szayell questioned, immediately halting his uncle in his tracks.. Kisuke turned to him and whipped out his trusty fan, using the frail paper thing to shield his blushing face; an act of his they all bore witness to at least once in their long existence. 

" who me Szayell?... Nahhh you must be talking about some other Reaper.... Why I'm just a sexy single shop owner that sells exotic candy.. How could i possibly know how to stop a demon and an angel from killing each other?".....and of coarse his voice carried that mocking tone they all found aggravatingly obnoxious and his extremely annoying shit eating grin gracing his peachy lips..... 

"Your not single anymore Getabishi and i hate to say it but your candy tastes like shit..." And yes Nnoitora again with his always impressive remarks....."Their exotic Nnoi, they should taste like shit "... His uncle shot back before shifting his form..... As soon as the words left his smirking lips his human skin immediately shed itself and out flew the glorious sight of the earth's first Reaper, like a butterfly emerging from his cocooned shell, breadth takingly beautiful indeed... The girls were left in awe at his show, momentarily forgetting about the fight that was still playing out above... Even the devil himself marveled at his beloved Uncle's form.... 

However and unfortunately so, things were about to change with out his help... As he flew with the aid of his age old feathered appendages all the noise from the fighting pair ceased instantaneously....... At first the onlookers thought it solely due to Death's magnificent presence but upon closer inspection they were met with five extra pairs of threatening eyes...... Up above their heads stood five new comers, all circling the battered duo like vultures prowling for their next fill...... Kisuke's breadth escaped his mouth in an alarming fashion after finally recognizing four of the five flying creatures, and in a flash he flew amongst them, not only halting their actions but also shielding both Shiro and Grimmjow who was now back to back and snarling at the others untimely interruption......

"Stop what you were about to do immediately!".. He demanded to which every one froze. Even their audience as well..." I had this under control.. Why are you four here?.... Explain Gin?".....

The hybrid kitsune akuma's face ceased its always cheerful facade at the serious call of his name.... "Amm well sosuske sent me-"

"AIZEN!" Their geta wearing uncle yelled as he flew back down but not after signalling to the others to follow him... One by one they landed behind each other, with Shiro being the last to touch ground..."your brother has just returned after two centuries and you thought it fit to act the roll of a snitch?... Seriously Sosuke?"..... He yelled his lungs out, his sounds threatening to shake the earth and up root the surrounding trees; but none missed the slight flinching action the devil's body involuntarily gave off.. Seemed he was more afraid of his uncle than his beloved maker.... "Uhhh I thought it was best to inform some of the others in case I needed to-"

"In case I became a threat once more... Isn't that right brother?".. Shiro interrupted his explanation but his tone held no malice for the butterfly king. Truth was he already knew about Aizen's calculated move, he was the fucking devil for Christ sake..... Kisuke however just shook his head and folded his arms, staring straight at his nephews pouting faces with nothing but utter disappointment circling his grey gaze..... " I can't believe you Aizen.. And you five either... Yes you too Gin."

"Well to be honest getabishi we already sensed something was up a while ago before Gin came to fetch us" Shunsui explained in his usual lazy fashion while pointing towards his fellow kins.... 

"What he says is the truth" the always stoic Reaper Byakuya simply added before folding his arms as well..... Jushiro was next to voice his concerns after catching the more than murderous glint dancing in shiro's dead eyes but some one else raced him to it.... 

"RENJI.....IS THAT YOU?"..

All heads snapped in the direction towards the screaming teen who was now making his way towards the Scarlet haired Reaper.... Small hands latched onto Renji's clothing, clutching tightly as its owner began to shake the shocked being in a manner that made him seem as though he were made of feathers.... Yumichika kept on assaulting the red head he knew as his friend until Illfort came up from behind and took hold of him by his tiny waist... He flailed and yelled at the blond to put him down but Szayell's clone simply chose to ignore his dramatic display.... 

"Calm down Yumi", Renji shrugged his shoulders and righted himself as he spoke... "Chill and I'll explain it all to you....... I'm a reaper alright... No big deal.... And yes I know about you and the others that lives under Grimm's house... By the way nice scars blue...."... Said fallen snarled at him and made a wild dash to grab the teasing shit by his ponytail but Shiro took hold of his hand as quickly as it moved to hit the crimson Reaper... "Seriously.. I might find the bastard annoying as fuck blue but he's Ichigo's best friend. I wouldn't do that if I were you...."

"WHATTTT.. WHAT DOES ICHIGO HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?" This time both Illfort and the screaming Yumichika blurted out on the top of their lungs at the mere mention of their precious orange haired friend.... 

"You know about Ichigo?"... Grimmjow's words pierced the young ones loud inquiries.... Everyone eyed the boys suspiciously with the exception of Renji Byakuya, Shiro and Kisuke of coarse.... Grimmjow's world if possible had just shifted on its axis yet again, this time throwing his equilibrium ridiculously off. Why was his Berry involved in this, what ever the fuck it was?.... "Some fucking body better start speaking cause I'm going to snap if you don't.... Yumichika, Illfort start right this minute... How the fuck do you two know Berry?"..

Both teens let go of each other and sighed tiredly. Tonight has been just one whole fuck fest of complications and they had a feeling it was only getting started... But despite their confused state of mind they both knew from first hand experience just how close to snapping the blunette really was.... "Its complicated Grimm.." Yumichika started... "I meet Ichigo about four years ago in Nishihara during the time I was hospitalized. He was my doctor and we became close back then..."  He sighed yet again, a gesture the brunette was getting used to doing after spending more than enough time with his boyfriend... Illfort came up behind him once more and wrapped his arms this time loving around his slender waist; a means of support as the tiny human recollected his past.... "Before I was discharged he called up a friend of his that lived here and introduced us, asking him to keep an eye on me before I came into your care Kitten..."

"And Illy?".. The fallen questioned behind Shiro's shoulder, momentarily forgetting about his bloody state, besides, his wounds were beginning to sting, evidence of his regenerative powers. In no time he would be as good as new but one look at the Albino fiend and he was left absolutely stunned. Not a trace or tell tale signs of violence marred the other's impressively paper white skin. It was as though the thing was never involved in their little scuttle to begin with. Surely he was a fucking monster to heal even this quickly... What ever the hell he was Grimmjow was definitely... impressed?????

"Grimm, Illy became friends with him through me plus he's kinda dating Ichi's cousin....."

"What the FUCK!" ...This time it was Szayell's edgy tone that pierced the on going conversation... "Which cousin Yumi cause if you're referring to that glasses wearing ASS-FUCK known as Ishida then that's where I draw the God dam line..."

"Language Szayell" Jushiro hissed under his breadth..

"What's wrong with Uryu Brother...? He treats me right and we've been seeing each other for the past two years with out any of you knowing.... Well Renji excluded..... And F.Y.I I know of another glasses wearing ASS-FUCK and he happens to be standing right in front of me..."

"Why you little piece of- I'm going to fucking kill you Illy...!" Szayell launched himself towards his clone who instantly rushed behind the devil, hiding himself and peeking over his protective shoulders.... "What's so bad about Uryu...?" 

The other couldn't believe his ears. His own brother dating an Ishida and for over two years now..? What was the dam world coming to?.. Aizen shook his head in disappointment at the twins behavior, surely unfitting of demons indeed, especially his pink headed Sibling whom he knew always carried himself with such grace and poise.. "Illfort?".. He called, ignoring Shiro's and Kisuke's rather upbeat expression as well as Nnoitora's piano toothed smile..... "The Ishida's are known enemies to our kind dear.."

"But why?" The blond questioned quietly but thankfully Renji decided to fill his friend in, besides he figured he owed him some sort of an explanation, after all wasn't it him who brought the two together...?

"Because the Ishida's are known to us as exorcists, and cruel ones at that... They usually hate our kind but... I know Uryu feels differently for you, granted he knew what and who you were long before I introduced you two...."

"You did what!" And again Szayell shrieked, launching himself towards the smirking red head faster than the eyes were even capable of seeing, throwing him off guard and sending them both face down into the cold hard ground.. They griped and pulled at each other's hair and began to roll as though they were children and their fight nothing but a school yard discord; ridiculous indeed..... ... "Jesus fucking Christ some body tear those two apart!" Shunsui yelled...

"Stop that swearing Shunsui I'll have none of it...."

"But Juu their acting like babies!" He protested to which he received a firm and warning glare from Jushiro.... "Regardless of that fact you should act like the angel you are, not like- like him" 

"Hey i resent that Juu!" Nnoitora yelled at the pointed finger that was aimed in his direction... 

"I'm impressed you even know what the word means"... Death added sarcastically but one look from the clogs wearing blond had him shutting his mouth in an instant... 

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes father?"..... At that little revelation though the fighting demon/Reaper duo ceased their comedic antics immediately for their scattered attention was hastily garnered by Ulquiorra incredulous claim.... "wait wait wait... Did he just called you father?"... Shiro and Grimmjow spoke in unison, one cleaning his ears and the other gazing incredulously at their always clever, actually really dam clever getabishi.... Said Reaper however simply waved them off before tuning to his boy.... 

"Break those two up now.. We have work to do... Some one needs to go find Ichi- .....Shirosaki what is it?" His sentences were quickly directed else where upon seeing the alarming look gracing the albino's usually scowling face.... Something wasn't right and all felt it. The air became thick and dense as soon as kisuke's wording changed. Danger loomed all around; It's  sound traveled in a whisper solemnly; caressing their senses with its message spoken in the tongue that promised death and one that quickly approacheth.. It's essence danced mockingly over their heads as if in saying 'here I come'. To say the least the prickling sensation was not missed.. 

Even the devil's posture told of his uneasiness as well as the visible concern marring Byakuya's always professional look... "Something's coming" Grimmjow spoke quietly beneath his breadth, pacing himself for it to hit, but it was Shiro as incredible as he were who was always one step ahead of them all. With out warning he turned to face the dark cluster of trees before them as though he was searching for something, but then he quickly flexed his arms, using his black taloned digits to rip a great hole in the space before them, bringing forth nothing but complete darkness as far as the eyes were allowed to see..  A portal almost instantly the gathered group recognized but the kind they weren't able to produce say but mighty wrath whose powers came directly from the heavenly Father himself... 

"It isn't coming Kitten but already here and it's heading straight towards King".......  The albino's last spoken words before the dark gargantuan hole ate him up in one glutton swoop.....


	12. Berry blood

Chapter..12.. Berry blood....

...... 

Lying dead center in the middle of his oversized bed and lazily watching the time slowly ticked away on a Saturday night was definitely not the way Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba had planned on spending the remainder of his night... .. Aside from the almost successful date(blow job and all) He was totally fucking bored. Strange he knew for this was how he usually spent his nights off, but the earlier excitement of a promised fuck fest with the amazingly whorish blue headed priest had spurred him on; but since their little impromptu phone call hours earlier, the orangette couldn't help shake this unsettling feeling that somehow came over him, it was to say the least a little unnerving.... 

Turning on his left side he allowed the bright lights of the outside world filtering through his closed windows to distract him a little, hoping that maybe this off putting feeling of knots in his stomach would eventually relent but at the back of his mind he knew otherwise... Truth was he missed that fucking white faced bastard. This was the first time in years actually he was with out the other. Ichigo felt too lonely, too alone... So much so that the surrounding darkness in his room gave off a threatening vibe, as though there lived with in it a monster patiently waiting to gobble him up as soon as his eyes clamped shut... Ridiculous, he thought. Utterly and totally fucking ridiculous after reigning in his composure... 

Ichigo was always alone but never this disturbingly lonely.... With out his other half there, mentally it felt like a death sentence in sort of way.. And now he found himself astonished by that little revelation... Truth be told, and oh how he loathed the very fucking idea of even thinking this way was that he had grown too dependent of his other half, too used to the nagging presence of his demon that now Ichigo wasn't fully able to function at a hundred percent...... Shirosaki in an odd sense became his rock, the not so distant voice at the back of his fucking head that steered him through everything he ever encountered... His sudden absence was definitely taring the orangette apart... .. 

He tossed yet again, this time turning on the other side but as he was about let loose another frustrated sigh a soft sound founds its way to him; like a distant sound that traveled by chance.... Faint but clearly noticeable Ichigo perked up immediately.... Something quite odd came over him in that moment and it caused him to sniff the air out as though he were a hound honing in on a particular scent, but unfortunately his nose found nothing, no trace of any strangeness mingling in the air nor the strong scent of lavender he unknowingly came to associate Shiro with..... Upon finding nothing he settled back down, lightly scratching his naked torso and staring yet again at the sickeningly white ceiling above his bed... Warm cinnamon eyes after about a couple of minutes began to narrow slowly, the first sign of long awaited sleep finally setting in after a full day of doing absolutely nothing remotely constructive.... Unfortunately though that was when he heard it yet again. 

The unmistakable sound of glass shattering into a million tiny pieces, but this time it was loud; so loud that with out even giving it a thorough thought or two Ichigo ran out of his bed, grabbed the silver toned baseball bat that resided permanently behind his bedroom door before making a mad dash towards the living area, no doubt on his way to clobber the fucking idiot that thought it wise to break into his home.... 

With questionable speed and an unrecognisable need to hurt something or disturbingly damage some one he rushed into the living room and eyed the entire area frantically, clutching his steel tipped bat until his knuckles coloured over white from the tightness of his grip... The orangette kept his pace active, moving in a wild but calculative circle while he investigated each and every corner of his lavishly opulent home...... But nothing he saw nothing yet again.. No broken glass or smashed window, the locks on his door were still secured and as he left them... What the fuck?.... Ichigo stared at an image of him self from a near by mirror in wonderment thinking that this was it, he had finally lost his fucking marbles, or what ever the hell remained of it after his tenant vacated the confines of his battered mind..... There, that aggravatingly lost feeling again began to slither its way up to him the more he continued to stare at his image from across the hall.. So tired looking he thought... Perhaps more sleep and less meaningless contemplations about nothing remotely positive would do him some good... A marvelous idea for a doctor that usually worked long hours....

He was a wreck, that much Ichigo allowed himself to admit.. Aside from his sexual tendencies and odd Introverted behavior the orangette knew that perhaps he need some professional help; after all it wasn't every day that one quite literally exorcised his demons only to miss the damned nuisance in the end.... He even knew of a few top psychiatrists, one in particular that was dying day by day to dissect what was left of is shriveled mind... Fucking heaven for weirdo Mayuri....

This was it, the straw that broke the camel's back, or more like the thought that broke the Kurosaki's .... Ichigo realized in that moment just how much he needed out of his own dam head. His thoughts were seriously weighing heavily on the pathetic side of things..... Rubbing his face with one hand he sighed yet again and decided to just pop some Ambien and fuck his crazy mind away, or until Shiro returned.... However, a slight shifting behind him caught in the mirror altered his nightly plans while successfully crushing his earlier deductions of him going bat shit crazy..... 

Ichigo froze up completely, like a dear caught in the headlights but not in a manner that alerted who ever it was of his knowledge of them being there.. His grip on the bat tightened once more and he stood his ground, staring directly at the visible eye that was now and quite unfortunately peeking at him from behind one of the many curtains lining the large windows in the living room... Their eyes met now, but only one seemed startled by each other's presence and it sure as hell wasn't him... Ichigo's throat ran incredibly dry and his limbs gave up on him for they refused to adhere to his wishes. A quick realization that not only heightened the fear that was now coursing through his body but it also made his unknown visitor smile.... And good god, what an awful thing it was to witness. All teeth and pointed too. They seemed sharp and promised dark danger, most likely an unpleasant death and there was nothing he could do but try and fight his way out of this unwanted situation with the sweet notion of hope clinging to him like a tattered life line.. 

Whether it be through sheer stupidity, the unnaturally strong will to live or just good old instinct that told him to not cower like a pathetic pussy, Ichigo spun on his bare heals, scowl firmly plastered on his face and bat at the ready he speed towards the still smiling fiend.... But in an instant the thing was upon him, circling while flashing in and out of his view and of course, the swinging bat's reach...  The orangette gasped in both astonishment and confusion at the sight before him. The monstrosity of a creature he a mere human couldn't have imagined even in his wildest imaginations.... This thing was tall and almost ghost like, slender with shoulder length hair.  It's eyes resembled a bloodier than red tone and his teeth pristine white, sharp no doubt and at the ready to sink its enameled crust into his soft human flesh... Heavens help him but Ichigo Kurosaki was a fucking goner.... 

He stood his ground, having nothing more to do and kept his eyes trained on the fast movements, however the creature was done toying with him and in one full go it kicked his feet out from under him; not only relinquishing the orangette's hold on his silver weapon but also causing him to slam head first onto his cold hard wooded floor.. The impact was harsh and heavy sounding, causing Ichigo's focus to blur for a second but he hadn't more time to loose for dread quickly cloaked him with the silent whisper of death beneath its large wings..... He was a fighter dam it and no man nor monster was going to get the best of him, not now not ever... .. Sharp eyes zeroed in on the monster's wild movement to his left and before a large foot aimed his way connected he was already out of the way, rolling like a pro and dodging the sharp swipes of taloned digits... Unfortunately not all attacks missed him for his stomach bore three large claw marks that began to ooze thick rivulets of blood... He hissed at the pain and doubled at the impact, but still kept his eyes on the smirking creature that was now licking his green coloured fingers...

"What the fuck do you want you fucking monster...!"  The thing shrieked in delight at Ichigo's panicked tone as if his words were equal to the best of pleasures the world had to offer, as though he was near orgasm but little did the poor orangette know was just how fucking exquisite was the taste of his precious blood on the creature's abnormal tongue...... At the sight of its momentary high Ichigo snarled at it and with renewed vigor he launched himself towards the distracted intruder; luckily catching it off guard but not for long. They exchanged blows after blows. Each impact brought forth more blood and during this the monster grew even more frantic, approaching the stage of psychotic.... . Every hit against Ichigo pleased his attacker immensely until it began to lick at each droplets of the red liquid that marred his face and were in close proximity to it's mouth... Soon though Ichigo realized he had the upper hand due to his quick deducing skills and cleverly used it to tip the scales in his favor... 

In one calculated move he managed to maneuvered it on to its back and this time he was the one doing the damage, damage no human such as himself should have caused but he did... His knuckles pressed and bruised the freakishly hard texture of the thing's face, not only causing him pain in return but quite successfully cracking through what seemed like an unbearable jaw.. It howled and cried out in pain, fighting with newly found strength but his was no where close to what the orangette was currently under... Ichigo held onto both sides of its head, gripping the surprisingly silky stands through slender blood soaked fingers before smashing it back onto his floor.... Once more his attacker howled in anguish, flailing ridiculously while blood began to seep out of its broken mouth... 

Slender hips trapped the monster while lengthy legs straddled it.. It's owner continued to bash its head in to the floor relentlessly as if he had been possessed by a power hungry, blood lusted demon, a certain some one he knew to be precise.. The sight of Ichigo's attacker's blood overjoyed him. It was a feeling he knew all too well, yet one he hated experiencing... He delighted at the sight of blood during the kill, just like the monster he was fighting Ichigo loved it; momentarily getting distracted as he carded his swollen fingers through the thick gushing liquid, both admiring and grinning hellishly at its warm flow. A reminder as to who the true monster really was here ....... 

Using the orangette's newly found distraction to its full advantage, the unknown creature switched their positions in a heart beat and before realization settled in it sunk its teeth into his neck, successfully shaking Ichigo out of his bloody bliss as well as snapping him back to reality.... A loud cry escaped his bleeding lips before he wiped at the now leaking spot, checking the extent of the wound in a mere second while his attacker licked and howled at the roof in rapture... Mother fucker was planning on drinking him tonight.... 

That thought had him reeling on the inside with disgust... He aimed quickly at the creature's groin and delivered a fast kick to its tender region, knocking it down a few before he got back on to his own two feet.. Ichigo's vision blurred yet again, side effects of loosing that much blood to the still curled up fucker but he persevered and stood his ground... Broken glass from the scuttle littered the floor and he felt more than a few shards imbedded into his feet; not forgetting that awful pain coming from a few of his fingers, more than enough evidence that spoke of the sorry state of his battered hands; incentives that angered him beyond what he was currently experiencing..... His hatred for the thing doubled exponentially for he was a doctor, his hands were his priced possession. A life of not being able to do the one thing he truly felt proud of doing seemed more of a nightmare than the one he lived at this moment... 

Ichigo's brows nit themselves into a frenzy. It was his turn to bare his teeth and kill this fucking monster that had just ruined his career as a doctor... Lifting one of his long legs he was more than ready to deliver a few painful blows to the still very much doubled over fiend shrieking on his floor when out of no where again the sound of glasses shattering alerted him; but this time emanated from his living room windows, and in flew a few unknown beings... At least five to his knowledge... The first at first glance almost resembled his Saki but the dark colour of his shoulder length hair quickly dispelled that thought. The newly arrived and webbed winged being launched itself towards the crouching thing and in one sweep he had it by its throat, pinned against the nearest wall in a flash that barely escaped Ichigo's well trained eyes.. 

After him flew in four more unknowns and the tallest of the crew aided the paper white being in handling his attacker... As for the wavey brown haired male dressed in white, Ichigo needed no introductions for his was a face from the memories Shiro had showed him.. Aizen if he remembered correctly.... Momentarily forgetting his state of undress and unrest the orangette opened his bloody mouth to address his visitors when out of no where a rather large black hole tore a path in the middle of the chaotic room and out emerged seven other males, six faces of which he recognised immediately... At first his eyes trailed the graceful white haired man he remembered by the name Jushiro, then another wearing a pink robe tailed him, but after that one came two others he was more than familiar with... "What the fuck.... Renji... Byakuya?".... 

Injuries did absolutely nothing to deter the bite in his unbelieving tone... Upon seeing the haggard state Ichigo was in, his best friend made a mad dash towards him but the orangette had other plans... His hard cinnamon eyes leveled in on the one being he missed more than sleep itself, warming instantly as tears began to flow like never before... Pushing Renji out of the way Ichigo launched himself towards Shiro, knocking the concerned looking  demon back a few paces as both Grimmjow and Kisuke exited the Gargantua at last... Safe to say no one else existed in that very moment but the demon he couldn't do with out.. He missed Shiro so much that it hurt, and in a bewildering way he wasn't familiar with. His protector was always there, saving his ass at every turn and now he was here holding on to him tightly and carding his fingers through his sweat soaked and bloody long hair.... ..

" I thought you- I thought"... Ichigo stuttered through tears and fatigue but Shiro hushed him like a mother to her crying infant and continued to placate him.... "It's all right King... I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop this from happening... I'm so sorry..." The albino whispered lovingly. His voice almost broken with the sad sound sorrow ... Beside him both Grimmjow, who was seething with anger at the sight of Ichigo and his home and Kisuke stood watch.... In the corner Nnoitora and Ulquiorra had successfully managed to subdue the now unconscious creature while Aizen examined its strangeness... Both Byakuya and Renji stared intensely at the sorry state of one they knew as a friend from a tender age, both minds very much laced with venom at the battered sight of Ichigo.....  The apartment was a mess, Ichigo was no better and the same could be said for his attacker, seemed as though he had put up a really good fight to still be standing while his opponent was lying face down.... 

Grimmjow was shocked at the level of pandemonium around him. More so by the many wounds littering his berry's body and by the way he wept onto Shiro's chest.. He sensed a great unease with in his uncle and his brothers as well. The very idea of arriving too late angered him even more but he knew that anger had no place here, at least not right now... 

"Berry?" He called quietly to which the sniffling man turned instantly in his direction. Eyes as wide as saucers, Ichigo clung to Shiro as he finally softened his gaze towards the familiar face of Grimmjow.... "Hey Grimmy.... Sorry you had to see me like this"  He wiped his eyes before allowing his attention to be stolen by another familiar face, and one that chased away every ounce of sadness in an instant... 

"Uncle Kisuke?... What are you doing here?..... No scratch that..." The orangette moved out of Shiro's reach before sprinting towards both Renji and Byakuya... "What are they doing here?".... 

Kisuke chose that precise moment to use one of his cocky smiles but ohhh, it was Renji that took the cake.. His cockiness in a time as crucial as this was the straw that broke the camels wary back, or more so, Ichigo's fucking mood.... Unfortunately the red head missed the more than murderous glint dancing in his friends cinnamon eyes, joining Kisuke and grinning like crazy at the awkwardness of the entire situation...  Ichigo on the other hand had simply had enough for one night.... He remembered the one they called Aizen, the other two with him remained a mystery. Juushiro very well, the other another mystery; both Grimmjow and Shiro he was more than familiar with, but watching Renji smiled that crazy cockish smile of his and his Uncle waved that stupid fucking fan around did it... Faster than the eyes could see and with much strength Ichigo flashed before his best friend and aimed one hard punch to his torso, doubling him over from the blow.. Before Kisuke, the always cleaver reaper had the time or day to react his nephew was already before him, this time landing one squarely onto his left side jaw. His paper fan unfortunately did not survive the attack.... "You two fucker's knew all this time of what I was, of what he was and you said nothing?.... I don't know why and I don't fucking care either but I will never forgive either of you...."

During his rants the entire room was left with eyes wide open for never had they witnessed such a show of strength from a mere human vessel, and one that had such brute power to smash through not one but two highly skilled Grimm reapers as well, with one being the father of all Reapers...... Shirosaki however found the whole situation most amusing and with out thinking much he joined in on where Renji left off, not knowing that his king wasn't yet finished .. As soon as the first sound of wicked laughter left his lips it was stolen by ichigo's fist and then his knee and then his foot... 

"What the fuck!" Nnoitora questioned out loud staring at the orangette who had just socked father death in the face and was now pouncing on the God of wrath as though he were a rag doll... Aizen too couldn't believe his eyes.. No one got away with smashing Kisuke in the face, not even him dare spoke out of line to the Reaper, and here this human vessel was, not only yelling obscenities but also physically causing harm to the blond... Ohhh but what he was doing to Shirosaki was far more violent that his earlier blows.... The Albino sported a busted lip, a bruised eye and was now showing evidence of a tooth gone missing... No one, and Aizen knew no one got away with such things when it came to Shiro, yet Ichigo Kurosaki dominated him the way their father would any of them... Glancing towards his right he eyed his brothers Shunsui and Juushiro skeptically. Seemed they too were left in an equal state of astonishment as the other's....

"You mother fucker left me alone to deal with this shit Saki... Look at my fingers... Do you know what happens now?.... My life as a doctor is over, officially over. My fingers are ruined and all for what?... For that fucking monster that broke into my home.. Fucker was planning in drinking me dry tonight..." Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs at the Albino, causing him to cringe as well as Renji and Kisuke.... "I'm sorry king please.. I didn't know this would have-"

"To fuck with your apologies you're lucky you're still in one piece bastard.... And for you two mother fuckers...." His attention diverted towards his uncle and best friend... "I expected Better... You too Byakuya Kuchiki... And if Rukia is in on this then you got another thing coming..."

"I don't think so Shiba, I'm afraid the blame is to be shared to almost all of your peers for they too are what Renji, myself and your Uncle are..."

"And what exactly are you Getabishi?"... Ichigo ignored Byakuya knowing dam well just how much the noble prick hated it... " We're Grimm Reapers Ichigo..." Kisuke answered while massaging his jaw and cowering pathetically behind the broken remnants of his paper fan... "Me, him, Renji, Rukia ahhhh lets see.. Oh Ikkaku, Keny no keny's a demon luv.... Uhhh you missing any one else...Renji?"

The scowling red head perked up at the mention of his name..."not really, ohh uhh Illfort's a demon.. Him and Yumi lives with Grimm"

"Whatttt!" Ichigo turned to Grimmjow now, who Involuntarily stepped back from the sight of his heated glare. The darkening of those chocolatey coloured orbs were far more menacing than his own feline like smirk.. He had no clue as to why he did this but just that his body moved with out his consent... And unknowing to them a silent message was passed amongst the eldest angels, the devil and Kisuke.... "If I remember more I'll fill you in..." Renji ended his sentence but his best friend's eyes were firmly latched onto the unconscious monster that laid at the two demon's feet... "What is he?" Came his somber question...

"That we do not know Ichigo" this time it was Jushiro that chose to interact with him for Aizen was still rendered speech less from the harsh manner in which the feeble looking human handled his kins..... 

"It's the second of his kind to make an appearance tonight, but the first we've seen so far. The first one did some damage to another nephew of mine but it got away... That one bore spider like tendencies.... What about this one...?" Kisuke questioned him... "You mentioned something about him trying to drink you dry?"

The visible shiver startled Grimmjow.. He saw it travelled all the way through his Berry's spine for he was standing in his trousers only and his upper half was left bare for all to see. What ever the fuck this thing was, clearly it freaked the orangette out...  

"He was hiding behind the curtains when i spotted him. Peeping at me and when our eyes made four he was ready for a fight... His teeth, he had many of  them, and sharp fuckers they were too... His claws as well, they did this..." Ichigo pointed towards his stomach at the triple tares in his flesh... "If you ask me I'd say he was more like a bat, trying to sink his fangs into me and getting his rocks off at the taste of my splattered blood... Fucking sicko..." 

"Is that all you could remember?" Ulquiorra asked in his usual dry empty tone, and one that had Ichigo frowning on the Inside..... "Ahhh yeah .. By the way, who the hell are you and you too you giant looking fucker...?" 

"I'm Nnoitora, demon of destruction..." Nnoi smiled while he introduced himself, making sure that all of his teeth were on display... 

"And im-"

"And this one over here is death, my son..." Kisuke interrupted his boy with a tender smile, one that pulled an equal reaction from the young demon.. His claim though had Ichigo arching a neatly shaped brow rather curiously at his Uncle..... "No fucking way!" He hissed... But Shiro chuckled lightly and it was more than enough to confirm the blond's claim... "Mmm and here I thought you weren't good for anything at all old man.. Whose the lucky gal?" 

At the sound of that light insult, destruction couldn't hold it in any longer. A nasty fit of lewd giggles erupted from his wide mouth in an embarrassing fashion at the way the orangette easily insulted their geta wearing relative ... That mother fucker was more than alright in his books.... 

"Nnoi have some decorum, we do not mock our kins..." Aizen warned him but his words lacked bite..... "Ohh common brother, isn't he a treat... Far worst than Saki for sure..." 

"Enough already!" Juushiro interrupted their childish banters but it was Ichigo who took the stage once more... "I remember you, Jushiro is it?" The other smiled kindly at him before his attention was diverted else where.. "And you?"

"I'm Shunsui, Angel of reasoning at your service... "... Now it was the other man, whom suspiciously remained quiet through out every exchange's, turn to speak.. The orangette focused his attention on to him, his lips already parting to speak but the other raced him to it... "You may call me Gin...Ichigo... I'm rather looking forward to meeting your acquaintance .... " ending his introduction Gin smiled at him in a fashion that reminded the orangette Immediately of a silent snake, sneaky, calculative and truly baring evil intentions.... Now he was a strange one but enough of that. It was high time they came clean with him, starting with the man of the hour himself Grimmjow.... .. 

"You have a lot of explaining to do Grimm so start...-"

"He can't Ichi" Shiro interrupted but Grimmjow's attention was quickly garnered ..... "And why not?" he demanded...

"Because Like you Grimmjow has no recollection of his past..." The butterfly king spoke up, finally breaking out of his stupor.... "His memories and yours and quite possibly some of Shiro's has been locked away in an attempt to keep the peace if you will!"

"The peace between who or what?" The blunette questioned, no doubt the same exact thing running through Ichigo's mind... This time however Kisuke decided to explain a little, after all wasn't he the one who created both spells?.. The one that bounded Ichigo's soul to Shiro's eternally and the other which he himself saw fit to teach Juushiro... A spell to successfully block the memories of his kind.. .... "Ichigo, Grimm kitty I think it's time we all have a little chat... It won't be easy to listen to and just don't go ape wild and tare our faces off will ya?"... 

" when you three are involved Getabishi I can't promise anything much...." The orangette admitted while the blunette shook his head, confirming Ichigo's violent claim..

"Fair" the Reaper replied but he sat himself neatly in a corner and away from the glass covered floor, now fully submerged into his story telling mode, a sight Ichigo had seen since he was as young as six years old, growing up.... Kisuke was always there for him and his family... According to his dad, the man was practically family and should any harm come to him, he was to grab his sisters and head straight for the candy shop... A warning he hadn't understood back then but now did....... "Some secrets are about to be spilled boys, but I implore you three..." He pointed towards the aforementioned...  Ichigo sat in a corner on the floor on top of Shiro's lap while the pretentious priest took up a vacant spot on his right... Their formation seemed anything but random, but little did the two out of the three knew just how intimately close they were both hovering over the battered orangette... Kisuke shook his head and allowed another tender smile to grace his lips... These three miscreants he had for nephew's were definitely something else... And now he was going to unlock their pasts and reveal things that he knew for a solid fact would only end in nothing but utter violence.. Whether it be Grimmjow pouncing on Shiro for his past actions or Ichigo doing the same to both males for allowing him into this mess in the first place, the blond headed Reaper was willing to bet his last dime on the out come being on the more bloodier side of things.........


	13. The wretched beginning, your first encounter, our past intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well its been a long time since I've updated this fic. many thanks to those who kept following along this ride especially to Owari my dear who kept me going with her excited comments. sooo chapter 13 fresh off the boat and please excuse any mistakes or grammatical error you might find...

Chapter 13. The wretched beginning. your first encounter our past intertwined.....

 

Time is the ultimate device of change. Through this intangible notion we human encounters many different changes in the air, in the visible shades of seasons as well as a new breed of life. With these kinds of shiftings came many upheavals that gave birth to numerous unwanted elements, and one such example of unwantedness existed into life during an era when creatures of other sorts began to litter the earth in hoards. It became widely known as Shirosaki, a celestial being of pure white, born of the heavenly father himself. But deep inside of this white being laid a growing darkness that compared not to the ghastly devil for he was far greater than. This poor burdened creature existed solely to cleanse, his only purpose passed down by the father, and his will made whole by the many transgressions of his creations. Shirosaki was the ultimate instrument, a puppet through the fingers of the lord that brought with in him the true promise of death. And Wrath became his calling, for that he were. In the lord's need to retake the world from the sinful clutches of man grew the monster he was not, and never could be but needed to aid his wretched, unforgivable cause. 

In white's entry into his purpose the angels rebelled like no other and the demons hissed and growled at his mighty presence, but he remained unmoved by their unjust hatred and curses of vile outsider. He flew in all his splendor with the dark promise of sweeping every ounce of pandemonium and disobedience away with the shining tips of is inked feathers; his glorious wings and slaughtered the unwanted elements even though he too knew that he was now rendered a part of the problem. Violently, this white death, wrath, murdered countless. He soaked his sword and claws in the richness of their blood, cloaked his paperesque body with their falling flesh and ate the opposed lot limb by limb that threatened to interfere. God, they were his kin but Shiro cared not for their constant transgressions against his father far out weighed his rationality and will to grant clemency. unfortunately when it was all done and over with, the lord his maker, wept childishly at the monster that grew from his conscience. He could not look upon him nor find it with in his heart to love the selflessly obedient thing. But lack of affection and the constant bombardment of negative attention from the one Shiro most cared for broke his newly grown heart, and it was then that the heavenly father called upon the one he trusted above himself in his wretched time of need. The god of wrath, monsters that slayed monsters was placed under the ashy wings of the brother of the almighty father, the first Grimm Reaper, Kisuke.. 

Shiro spent eons in kisuke's care during which he learnt to be loved and not scorned for he was, what he had not asked to be. but he also longed for his family, the very ones that loathed his presence as though theirs were simply too important. How ever through this deep wish to belong and with Kisuke's adoration and annoying doting, he was finally given permission by the devil to enter his burning fortress. Hell was its name and deep into the darkness Shiro burrowed his way, living amongst his still may loathsome kin. but over the weathering centuries they learnt to endure and tolerate wrath's presence, but barely marginally so. Although acceptance graced his existence , white still longed to be loved and cared for by the one that created him but, he had no inclinations on how to forge his way back into heaven with out the aid of his uncle or his angelic siblings. so during his time of hatred and depression he began to frequently visit the men of earth. Shirosaki in his hours of contemplations reacquainted himself with man from a distance; looking down and sleeping on mountain tops, hiding in their very own shadows day after day, tailing all in the name of curious satisfaction. However, on one sun kissed glorious god given day all of is attention were stolen as his demonic gaze found the enchanted object of the one that would eventually become his ultimate demise. A boy, tender and fragile with proud orange hair and a smile that threatened to steal the sparks away from the stars. He was no bigger than six years old at the time but this child, this beautiful boy held shiro's attention through cinnamon eyes as though he were an ignorant tempter; and by rights he were. Never before during Wrath's time spent on earth and in hell had he encountered such an heavenly thing that came bundled up in soft tangible human flesh. So pink and soft looking this boy seemed that he continued to stare until bare, clawed feet began to follow his heart's desire, leaving the functionality of his brain at a distance. This sudden obsession he developed towards the orange headed child morphed its self into wanting to touch. And it was then that Shiro made his approach, contacting the human through whispers and unearthly trinkets. Since then and with the duration of time the two grew inseparable, closer than brothers but far from lovers. Ichigo was his name white learnt and he had no parents say for a grandfather that cared for him by the name Zangetsu and a younger brother called Kon. 

Shirosaki fell in love with the oranget and soon began to pass most of his day on earth with the boy in secret as he grew. Now, one would think their relationship became some what sexual in nature but that couldn't be farther from the actual truth. His relationship with the enchanted human was heard far and wide, it traveled to the ears of his siblings but none paid attention for they were relieved of the constant his presence and the preposterous amount of fear it garnered in the dark realm. Not eve the angels too cared to least bat an eye in is direction since he was no longer their concern. But oh, some one stayed vigilant when no other did. He kept watch as time afforded him from behind the veil of his always present fan. However for the time being, this silent observer saw nothing that gave birth to the suspicions he had brewing in his always calculative mind; but corrected he stood in his premature assumptions for his nephew's actions thus far remained questionable innocent. 

But, all of that soon changed on one awful day when the blue headed angel of love decided to forsake his born duties. On that ominous morn this angel found himself indescribably smitten by wrath's beautiful human, and there, upon the rock that served as a seat he too grew infatuated with the enchanted oranget. Unfortunately Ichigo to grew to harbor great affections for the angel of love and on that day, under the blind eyes of heaven and hell spawned an unholy relationship between the son of god and the master of darkness's most cherished being. both Ichigo and Grimmjow fell ridiculously in love with each other in secret, however the vast differences between their species then ill afforded them the act of true completion, the pleasures of intimacy for an angel of Grimm's caliber would have broke the human beyond repair. But unknowing to the two Shirosaki kept a wary eye. He watched helplessly day after each horrible day as his brother the angel of love stole his possession's fragile heart piece by tender piece. And out grew his long dormant darkness, the very one he was born with from the beginning. It reared its ugly head and through his long slumbering evil and his hatred towards the angelic ass that threatened to snatch his obsession way a plan was hatched. One to infiltrate the heavens and take what was rightfully his, what he had been denied through the flesh of one Ichigo Kuosaki and with the aid of his ignorant sibling, the fool of love he be.. The oranget gobbled up the glorious offer of becoming wrath's vessel in order to take part in the act of sex with his lover but that when things began to fall apart quickly at the seams. The devil, clever demon he be, realized too soon and with the carelessness of Shriro, his plans to overthrowing the heaven as well as the numerous creations he gave life to in the dark to help fight his cause...

You could very well imagine that both the human and white's brother stayed ignorant of his underhanded plans and the treacherous way with which it all was hatched. They continued to see each other in private, spending any amount of given time they had, unknowing of coarse of the cunningness that worked its thread in and around them; and oh how unfortunately Shiro did as well. The came at last for the devil could not have minded his piece any longer and thus the players began to crowd the field. Each in their respective positions and quite cleverly they acted upon their game treachery, at least in the eyes of wrath. Brotherly bonding, the term they used on that fated day when Aizen left with Shiro upon a dead promise of forging the peace through simpler means, only to meet with his own end.....in the end. For his evil ways and thinking, wrath bore witness as is fellow demons tormented and tortured his beloved human. He roared and spewed curses as though it was second nature to him until the inevitable finally occurred. For his very own transgressions he was cursed and chained to his wicked vessel, forced to carry out his days inside of one that became his eternal prison., and for the vessel himself an unexpected miracle befell him in the form of powdery blue wings. Grimmjow as you could imagine stood not idly by as his kin tormented Ichigo. Even with little to no proper comprehension of what was taken place around him, he acted with every bit of instincts as of a furious lover. But sadly his part played, whether he knew it or not hadn't gone unnoticed either and therefore was sure to not go unpunished. It was death, the first of, that acted as soon as his nephew's rage reared its ugly head and with the help of ancient powers all memories of the unfortunate oranget were wiped clean from his thoughts. Nothing remained, not the boy he fell for nor the brilliant color of is hair, nothing but a vague face of a stranger that carried no name. But fate was rather a fucked up anomaly. It paved the way after Ichigo took his last breadth and thus the human, the angel and the demon were all tossed into another game. one that had no players say for the very ones whose lives were impacted. 

Upon the oranget's death so too did white disappear, however one century later and all three players began their new game, one that ended just as swiftly as it begun. and each time the vessel died so were the memories of him and the angel of love, both distant yet again from each together only to repeat the wretched cycle of lost and found. In the second century following the oranget's death it was then that the heavenly father decided to meddle into a situation that he knew he had helped given life to. That was when the angel of love, poor miserable Grimmjow was banished to spend the rest of his days on earth alongside the ones that aided in his corruption. And as for the Kurosaki family, the lineage that survived through some unforeseen and impossible act of questionable miracle, they were placed under watch by one reaper and a angel. But this is where we find our self facing another grave outcome. This angel and reaper duo both through their duties saw it fit to eliminate every shred of Kurosaki's that lived, but not before word traveled. And it was Kisuke that leveled this threat, only managing to save one soul of the lineage. His name became Mugetsu and through him we arrive back to where we are. Mugetsu fell in love with a woman by the name of Yoshio Ishida and together the gave birth to a beautiful boy called Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin's upbringing, his protection and wellbeing, everything associated with the human were left to another super natural's vigilance, and one who took her job seriously... From a distance she kept watch, stayed silent and protected the boy as he grew into a handsome man. However murphy's law dictates that anything that can go wrong will go wrong and this was proven true as the vigilant reaper fell impossibly in love with the Kurosaki heir. Together thy carried out an affair that was only known to a handful of supernaturals, Kisuke included for the one that fell for the man was his only daughter. Masaki gave up every thing, her life as a reaper, her duties all in the name of love and so they settled down in a lovely town by the name of karakura.

Love was and still is such a complicated and unbiased thing for it scorns no one, no matter their affiliation or age. It forges its way into hearts both burdened and free and it deffinitely hadn't skipped the beautiful couple. But unfortunately a curse was still a curse and no matter how shriveled and small or insignificant the receiver may be, that curse was his best friend, shadow that graces its master only when it was due to. And graced it did Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki for their first child became no other than the fated vessel of wrath, but despite their many efforts to dissuade fate's calling his name rang loud for the world to hear.......and it became Ichigo, born June15th 1992, the fated child of wrath's demise.


	14. Uncertainties

Uncertainties. 

..................

"Wait-what- my mom was your-what the fuck?"

"Really ichi- that's your take away from all of this?"

"You shut the fuck up red or I swear i'll-!" .. Ichigo tried his best, or rather Shiro, whose lap the orangette made his seat, tried his best to contain his rising anger. But the flailing man proved to be even more of a hassle to keep stable than he thought. Ichigo turned in shiro's hold to glare bloody daggers, this time not excluding Grimmjow as well. It was as Kisuke predicted; by the end of his tale some one was going to get it in the worst possible way . To think that his, Ichigo's entire past and future, near and far we're all destined to meet with the same conclusion; with him dying, Grimm's memories wiped and Shirosaki- well, Ichigo wasn't too sure as yet where his protector stood in all of this now. Was his plan the same as last?.. was he thinking of revenge now that memories of certain events had resurfaced?.... 

No one knew for sure, say for the very creative mentioned. But despite all of that, the orangette found himself to be equally parts angry and hurt for and by the injustice done to not only him but, to his hot headed protector as well as the blue headed angel that some how managed to creep back into his burdened heart.. Was it that though or was it the memories that Kisuke shared of them in each other's loving company, he thought, however one look at the silent angel arose more questions instead of answers to the previous ones. But first thing's first...

"I've always wanted to know, that day when Mom died".... And the entire room became renewed with sliceable tension, wafting more strongly from Jushiro's and Shunsui's direction..

"And what might that be?", calmly asked Kisuke..

"Don't play the ignorant card with me GRANDPA, but since Mom was your child, I take it you know exactly what happened to her, us".. he corrected himself-.. "On that day, the things I described to you in great details, things I kept secret from Dad because I thought I was going fucking insane. Tell me that that monster, what ever it was killed her like I saw".... If possible the tension only grew further, weighing them down as though the gravity in the room had some how tripled in it's intensity while Ichigo voiced his concerns of that unfortunate day when a husband lost his wife; a father his daughter and children their beloved mother... This time around the answer came from one whom both knew from cross recollection of what the orange spoke, Jushiro...

"I can assure you child that Masaki did indeed fought valiantly, however, that monster that came wasn't only after her but white as well and, it wasn't by it's blade that she saw her end"...

"Then whose?"

And simultaneously with exception of Renji, Ichigo and Shiro, all eyes darted in the direction of the still silently rendered Grimmjow, whom remained silent no more... "What the fuck- I killed my own blood?" He yelled incredulously, half asking half insulting, but evidence of the truth he hadn't known were there, visible in the eyes of his gathered kins.. Each and ever one of them, and oh, how terrifying was the thought when sad, cinnamon eyes clashed with that of his own. That heart breaking gaze was thick and burning into his mind holes of pain. It was unbelieve yet desperate and it danced chaotically across Ichigo's face, speaking with his reaction what words could not at the moment... No, it couldn't be true but then again Grimmjow knew he had no proper recollection of his past; leaving the question as to how true were the things they claimed?... 

"What I speak Ichigo, Shiro and brother is the truth", Jushiro reaffirmed sadly. "your hands Grimm, took her life, whether you accept it or not it was you who stole her last breadth"-

"Impossible- how could i?".. the fallen yelled with fury but his brother continued... "Oh, but you did and afterwards you came to me for help, with the scent of her blood still fresh and staining on your skin".... ..... The fallen now turned towards Ichigo, panicking and very much refusing to accept the truth. His berry clung to a very murderous looking Shiro with tears brimming his crest fallen eyes.. "Ichigo I swear I have no idea what's going on. I do however admit that the last couple of years are somewhat vague but I couldn't have...... Could I?". In the end he only questioned himself but quite fortunately for him, Ichigo was willing to believe his claims; a thought that didn't sit too well with the albino king but he wasn't about to voice that yet, especially since his vessel was too preoccupied with the innocent pleas of Grimm rather than the ugly things he himself had done in the past to land them all where they were .

"I-", the words broken and heavy with pain slipped past the orangette's lips, it garnered the room's attention, even the now conscious entity held captive by Ulquiorra and Nnoitora as well. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was about to say but that look in the swirling blues of the priest's eyes spoke of his innocence more than words ever could. He couldn't quite explain it, at least not yet any ways, but there was something about the way the fallen's glow flickered, almost as if his aura was trying to express it's master's wishes or more accurately his pleas, bothered him greatly .. "I think, and I'm only going out on a limb here to suggest this but, if you Jushiro, some how sealed away the memories of his past actions then the answer lies in your capable hands. Whether you like it or not, or want to you have to, for Grimmjow, my self and Shiro's sake. Since Masaki was my mother then that makes her his as well", he glanced at the albino. "Him and I are the same and from her as you all know, we were born" ..

Again silence ensued and blanketed the room. No one spoke, no one as much as took a breadth, but they all realized much too quickly how true Ichigo's words rung. The suggestion they knew was indeed worth the try and one Jushiro couldn't refuse even if he wanted too. That look in the orangette's eyes, that saddened yet hopeful gaze the boy threw at both of his brothers was filled with so much love, such genuine care . Well, as much as he would have loved to credit Ichigo for changing his mind, one glance at both Aizen and Kisuke, and Jushiro knew that he couldn't have refused, even if it was well within his right to do so.... 'ah, the things he would do for his brothers', he sighed... "This, I warn you three, might not be easy on your minds, especially yours Ichigo. This much is true I know even though i couldn't bring my self to look through my precious blue's thoughts. You see, the sadness of what I would have uncovered was more than enough to suede me otherwise"....

With that much being said and off of his chest, the angel of lost things and time gestured towards Grimmjow, encouraging him as he drew closer to Shiro and his vessel.. "sit between them child", he humbly requested with all of his blessed grace. "Now, since white is also a part of you Ichigo i have no other choice but to include him as well. Each of you grab one of Ichigo's hands. Hold on tight and close your eyes for if you do not the connection will be severed, am i clear?"... They nodded... Obediently all three parties did as they were told, obeying the elder with out hesitancy. ..... However on the inside anxiety, panic and frustration were but a few of the emotions crowding the gathered lots minds. They were anxious about discovering the truth, panicking at the possible outcome and frustrated beyond belief at the turn of events this far ..... As soon as they were joined, both Kisuke and Jushiro this time approached the men, together they chanted in an ancient dialect silently with one hand each placed on Grimm's and Shirosaki's head... Soon their visions began to change as their minds felt heavy and burdened, but they were afforded no idle time to linger on this strange sensation for their eyes, their mind's eyes were now opened to curtains of pure white lights that soon began to morphed itself into vivid colours of running red liquid...and blinding orange... 

......................................................

Deffning sounds of blaring traffic first alerted Ichigo of the vast changes in scenery, however the images before him remained the same as the time Shiro took him back through his past, from an on looker's perspective. He blended in quite well with the back ground of an alley way he never could forget, no matter how hard he tried . But just like before, little time was afforded for the crying sight of himself as a nine years old child, struck him with all the voilent force of lightening.. There he was, kneeling before his dying mother with pools of blood encompassing his small legs and the still smiling face of of the only woman he'd ever loved unconditionally.... 

This was real, this was all too real, tangible and frightening; vivid and brilliant as though he had been transported back into the past, and indeed he was. His mother, his beautiful oka-san laid there with that tender smile he loved so much still plastered across her dying face. Blood continued to ooze from her mouth and nose, and horrifyingly from her torso as well. The huge tare in her abdomen was too much to look at, too much to grasp now as it did back then, making Ichigo regret asking Jushiro to do such a thing from the very beginning for this was becoming much too much to bare. She was dying, his precious mother was dying all over again and it took everything within Ichigo to not double over in agony at the given image. But words from his own trembling lips froze him. Soft and frightful words spoken by his younger self startled and broke him once more. .

"Mama- your bleeding-please, please get up" he cried in a whisper, whipping silvery tears from his eyes with small tender palms...

"Sshh baby. It'll be al-alright. Mommy's only going away f-for a little while. I assure you love- p-please don't cry". Masaki's angelic tone barely placated the nine year old whom continued to beg with all of his heart..... "No mama don't go!". But she only smiled that much brighter at his distraught, trying with all of her fleeting strength to not frighten her child any more than he already were. 

"Listen to me baby- y-you have to get away from here. Y-you hear me. You have to leave and run honey, find you w-ay back to your father or Uncle Kisu"

"But why?.. if I leave you alone he might come back. Please Oka-san don't send me away!"....

"Ichigo!"... Masaki's tone raised exponentially in volume, one the child knew meant trouble if he didn't obey her words. But how could he?... How could he abandon his mother like this, and in an alley way of all filthy places?... He couldn't, he really couldn't, but before he answered the now crying woman, Ichigo darted out of the alley and began to run down the sidewalk, bumping and crying along his way as the world passed him by, completely ignorant of his obvious look of distraught. He pushed through them one by one but surprisingly no one paid him enough attention, no one saw the crying boy no higher than their knees, dripping with blood and pleading, begging for their wretched attention... 

His small hands yet again tried to catch his relentless tears but they couldn't and instead only ended up dabbing and eerie amount of blood across his tired face.... "Please!", Ichigo screamed... "She's dying, help me please. Mama needs help"... No one, not one soul or an ear caught on to his helplessness. Feeling completely alone and miserably so he began to run yet again, with more tears threatening to fall but his small feet refused to keep up any longer with his pace, and together they collided with each other awkwardly in their effort to plant him face first onto the pavement..... But he never made contact ... 

His face never touched the hot surface of the ground for large warm hands rescued his half fallen body. Instantaneously brown scared eyes flashed and caught sight of beautiful azul orbs, like the very ocean it self; but these were eyes of strength and compassion that both calmed and frightened him at the same time. They encompassed his mind but only shortly so for his mother still remained a crucial priority...

"Jeez kid, watch where you going- hey are you okay?... Is this blood on your face, your skin?" This stranger frantically questioned the nine year old. 

"Please-please.. mama needs help, you gotta help her, she's dying I know it!" .. like the magic words taught to him by his parents, his pleas worked just like 'thank you' and 'please'. . almost immediately Ichigo was being cradled in strong muscular arms, thankful to this unknown man whilst he directed him towards his mother... "Common boy it'll be okay, I'm sure of it...."

In no time he was back, they were back and luckily Masaki was still hanging in there, fighting with all of her might to stay alive, at least for her beautiful children, but barely so. "Mama", the cradled boy shouted quite happily to find her right where he left her, however, Masaki's crest fallen gaze lingered sadly on that of the supposed stranger holding her precious son...... A silent message travelled between the two and before the orangette got the chance to comfort his mother, he found himself being lead to a nearby dumpster not more than a few yards away. The silent stranger dragged a wooden crate over along with them and sat the nervously anxious child. There he bent at his legs at Ichigo's short stature and cupped his small face with both hands, commanding all of the tiny boy's attention with the swirling intoxication of his cerulean blues.... "Look at me .. what is your name little one?".. he asked gently but stern enough to warrant an answer.. 

"It's Ichigo - will mama be okay?"

"Ichigo she'll be fine, I promise. Now I want you to stay here and do not come out unless i come get you .. do you understand?"... The blue headed stranger punctuated his gentle warning by reaching into his coat pocket and withdrew something.. "This is a diskman of mine .. now", he placed the head phones on the boy's ears, smiling as tenderly as he could, if only to calm him ... "I'm going to turn this on and I want you to listen to this and no matter what other sounds you hear besides the music do not take it off or move from here until you see me again..... Understood Ichigo?". 

"Quickly Ichigo nodded and proceeded to do as told, folding his small stained hands atop cloth covered, blood soaked knees like the obedient child his mother taught him to be .......

This stranger gave him one last eye over before returning back to the dying woman whom he knew all too well, the child of his uncle ... "Masaki", he sighed sadly while fighting tears for both of their sakes... "What happened to you?"

"He came for my boy Grimm-i, I had to fight him off... But as you can clearly see I wasn't s-strong enough", she explained as much as she could, but barely so for her entire body became riddled with pain.... "It's too late for me, his venom- it's coursing through my body Gr-imm. I can feel-"

"Sshh saki. Save your strength while we have time . We need to get you to Kisuke now"

"No!", She cried mournfully as more blood spewed from her open wounds.. "Grimmjow love- I need you to do this for me, my body it, I can feel my self slowly fading. It has to be an angel. Please do not let my brother take me. Do it Grimm .. Promise me"....... The fallen battled internally with what was asked of him for it was absolutely too much to ask for. To take a reaper's life if one was not their waiting death meant that their soul would forever linger... Never would it be at peace, always hovering, leaving eternal slumber forever.... Was this what Masaki truly desired?.. He questioned himself during this critical moment... 

"Hurry Gr-grimm, time is fleeting each second we waste.. please do this for me.. Trust that i have a reason for what I've asked and that the 'w-why' isn't important, least not now it isn't... Please, brother".... She was sobbing now, unable to hold her treacherous tears at Bay any longer.

But Grimmjow argued.."There's got to be another way-"

"No there isn't!", She pleaded once more, this time soaking her words with desperation, and what an unfair situation it became, but that desperate tone was all it took to push the fallen's resolve.... "Forgive me father, uncle", he whispered before blue luminous wings protruded from his back. It's presence forced masaki's own to manifest itself and dear God, what an awful sight it was to behold for her wings were broken beyond recognition. Twisted painfully and ragged it bleed and flail, earning yet another mournful yelp from her bloodied lips. Now though as they appeared they began to wither and fall apart one glorious feather at a time. Each a victim to the supernatural forces surrounding the Pair, until but one remained.. .

Fuck, he wanted to cry, to scream at the world for the pain he felt for Masaki but he forced his true form to the surface instead, grabbing hold of his beautiful sword as soon as it glinted to finish the asked deed. ..... "Tell them I love them Grimm and that it w-wasnt their fault... Tell them that this will be the last they'll e-ver suffer. Promise me!", The dying reaper commanded her cousin whom quickly agreed. A solemn "thank you", was all she muttered quietly before the cold touch of angelic steal graced the flesh of her neck in a quick and painful end..

"I promise, I promi-se", Grimmjow repeated several times over through painful sobbing. He was the angel of love and so much he felt coursing through Masaki's veins for her family, her boy in particular. It was stifling and painful, the kind that plagues you completely, leaving the mind in a listless state until the heart recovers, if it ever decided to .. This torment became his own in all of it burning intensness the moment Pantera kissed her flesh. But he had to fight through it, if not for his own sanity but for the tiny orangette that sat not too far from him, hidden behind a huge dumpster.. The angel reclaimed his previous form, scorning himself for what he had done and for the amount of blood staining his hands and clothes, with half of what he had been told forgotten the moment his eyes zeroed on the last remaining shread of the beautiful reaper his cousin once were. Gently he took the feathered evidence and brought it to his lips, uttering too silent words for the naked ear to capture; and when his chant ended solemnly he approached the still crying boy....

"Ichigo?"... Grimm bent once more before him.

"Is mama okay- did you help her?"

"Sshh child. Mama is alright but she needs some rest for now and will be gone for a long time" god help him, the fallen internally cursed for lying to this small bundle of innocence, but it had to be done, at least for now ... "I have something for you- its from your mother. Do you want it?".... Quickly Ichigo nodded, watching intently as the blue headed stranger revealed in open palms a shiney silvery object.… "Its a necklace with a crossed pendant", Grimm explained. "keep it with you forever and never take it off - you hear me?", And again Ichigo nodded ... "Are you taking me home now uhh-?"

"Grimmjow. My name is Grimmjow, berry"

"Are we going home now Grimm-uh-joo?".. he struggled to pronounce his name but the angel took no offence in it... "I'm afraid not sweet boy but I'll make sure your father finds you. Is that alright?" And again the child shook his head, this time blessing the mournful being with a bright smile, one that forced a single drop of treacherous liquid from his burning orbs... 

"Why are you crying Grimm?", These words as sweet as honey and innocently asked broke his heart....

"ohhh my dear, it's nothing. Just suffering from a broken heart all of a sudden- common". He took his coat off and wrapped it around the small orangette.. "This will keep you warm, and when your father finds you, tell him that there's a message inside of one of it's pocket for him. Understood?"

"Yes"

"Good- now", Closer Grimmjow came before Ichigo, taking the diskman from him and staring lovingly into warm cinnamon eyes... God how sweet was this boy, how innocent and with out flaw he seemed .. gently he placed a long lingering kiss atop Ichigo's forehead, running his fingers through untamed orange locks. Slowly he withdrew himself and uttered "sleep my precious Berry"......  
.........................


	15. We are made whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've included some smut but here you are and you're welcome by the way. Just a slight lemony scene for you. Chapter 16 will be loaded with the good stuff... Peace out my dedicated readers😬

We are made whole again....

The world shifted and so did the supplied images. Now, all three parties were taken back to the present where they found themselves still sitting, huddled together with Ichigo in the middle. Eyes, pairs and pairs of eyes clashed with each other; Jushiro's with Shunsui's, Kisuke's with Ulquiorra's, and Ichigo's with that of Grimm's and Shiro's. Nothing but despair lingered and a deep pain of rememberance that threatened to rip apart the ones Masaki were closest to as they relived that awful memory of her last breadth.. A father and son mourned silently, a brotherly cousin paled at the pain he saw, but a child suffered the worst, bóth him and Shiro trembled with sadness at the injustice of what their mother suffered. So badly beaten and left helpless, they recalled vividly and as for Grimmjow, he sat there staring blankly at his palms as though he was being haunted by phantom like blood from the past. But truth be told they were all haunted now by the very past Grimmjow wished he hadn't remembered. However, and as innocently sweet as he were as a child, Ichigo once again became the object of his salvation. Those damned eyes of his, their ability to strip bare the creature Grimmjow was, leaving nothing but a man, broken and fragile, both scared and humbled him; and so much more they did. 

In a quick tumble, the orangette launched himself towards the blue headed fallen, throwing them both on to the wooden floor in the process before toned, tanned arms encompassed him. A hug if any one ever saw one, and quite the gesture for a man that just learnt that his lover took his beloved mother's final breadth. Shock could not begin to describe what the fallen felt, but relieved he was by the caring way with which his Berry held him. Relieved that Ichigo held no trace of malice for what he had done, unfortunately though the same could not be said for Shiro, whom sat there staring intently at them both. No one knew for sure the contents running through his mind say but Ichigo, who was staring at him from within Grimm's strong embrace..... "Shiro", he whispered quietly, stretching his arms out in an obvious invitation and hoping to all good Shiro accepted . And accepted he did by latching on to his beloved vessel, the boy he grew to love more than himself, more than his wretched scheme to overthrow the heavens. Both Ichigo and Shirosaki embraced each other lovingly, one crying while the other smothered his face in his neck. Grimmjow being the third wheel wasn't about to be excluded and so he too wrapped his arms around the smothering duo, burying his face in Ichigo's long sunshine locks...

The sight to say the least was unbelievable, incredulous and all together strange. To witness the trio all huddled up in a bundle of tangled limbs seemed such an oddity to behold, but the ease such a vision brought on the minds of those that stared, quickly chased the strangeness away. It seemed that not only had Grimmjow been able to recall his past but he also remembered every minute details from the moment his cerulean gaze landed on his beautiful berry splashing about in that magical creek, not far from his grandfather's hut. Not only him, but Ichigo and Shiro shared the same experience, a quick collectivity of their past all meshed together perfectly until it became whole again, filling in that missing piece of the puzzle that always bothered them individually . 

"Tsukishima!"- Growled Wrath and instantaneously said creature stiffened in Death and Destruction's hold...... "You remember now dont you?", It smirked evilly at the albino... "Welcome back-master. It's been too long hasn't it?" .. .

"I'll fucking kill you for what you almost did to Ichigo".. wrath solemnly warned, but his tone left no room for arguments as to how true were his threat..... "Kill me you say... Hahaha!", It laughed mockingly at him, earning a hard jab from Aizen whom was glaring fucking murder at it...

"Oh I have no doubt about that, and quite frankly master, nothing would pleasure me more greatly than to meet my end at your capable hands.... Though I wonder when will you get the time since you'll be so busy worrying about your little fuck toy"...... Shiro hissed at Tsukishima for the blunt way with which he addressed Ichigo. But it was Byakuya whom inquired with out haste as to what the creative actually meant.... 

"Clearly you lot didn't think your precious orangette escaped my grasps unscathed now did you?"

"Stop playing games and answer me you vile trash!" Byakuya demanded, but the caught fiend laughed that much louder than the angry reaper's tone. But oh, Shiro was at his wits end and had had enough of Shukuro's games. In the blink of an eye he stood before it, followed by Grimmjow. The blue headed fallen grab hold of it's chin and angled his head towards white. Both now snarling at the still smiling thing .. "Shukuro speak now or I'll rip your fucking eyes out, or worst I'll have blue here do it for me since Ichigo is his lover"... But no sooner had the words left his lips had Ichigo startled them with a strangled cry. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in an effort to stave off this sudden blinding Pain.. This was torture of the worst kind, a deep taring motion cramping him up and frightening him along the way as he screamed for his lover and protector... His vision clouded over and he swore now that he was seeing spots behind his closed lids before red took him over. Blood frighteningly oozee from his eyes and ears, running like hot liquid from his mouth.. "God it hurts- ahhh Shiro, Grimm it hurts so fucking much.... Help me!"...

"Sshh Ichi" Kisuke was first to his aid followed by Aizen then the mentioned pair. Frantically they boxed the screaming man in, scared and damn near dying from not knowing what he was suffering from . "What did you do?... Speak now!" This time it was the devil that commanded the creative, but Ulquiorra wasted no time for he sunk both of his clawed thumbs into Tsukushima's pale eyes. Oh how dreadfully mind numbingly horrid it cried out as dark blood began to pour out of the now blotched holes. . "Speak now or it'll be your dick next".....

"I- I- . He tasted my blood like wise I his in return. His body it-its rejecting what I've given but he wont-he won't make it hahahaha. He'll die before the sun rises on the morrow".... ..

"Enough!" Yelled sosuke. "Byakuya you're in charge of interrogating this fucking monster. Do with it as you please!. Death and destruction take him away".. Immediately the reaper and mentioned duo left in a flash, leaving this newly formed chaos in the capable hands of the others .. "Ichigo hang in there baby" Grimmjow growled as his lover writhed in agony. All around the orangette the others fought to keep him controlled, least he broke his bones in this fight with himself..... None knew what to do, no one knew how to even begin ridding him of this sickness. Their battle with the elements in Stark's blood offered no knowledge to them nor did the same ritual done, did any good in the end..

But in the eyes of despair Ichigo's apartment door flew open and right off their hinges and in walked two people the screaming man knew more than himself... Rukia and Uryuu ...... "Midget-Glasses?" Shiro yelled but the duo paid little attention to their given names and more on their crying friend contorting painfully on the wooden floor .. "Get away from him!" Uryuu commanded with worry clearly evident in his shaking tone. As the floor cleared he hauled his cousin up into his lap and motioned for Rukia to gab his feet. . "Common Ichi focus on my voice. Look at me dam it!". In that moment confused chocolatey orbs latched on to the yelling man, trying his best to concentrate on what was being asked of him inspite of the turmoil ragging on underneath his skin.... 

"Good love. Now I won't lie but this is going to hurt like a mother fucker but I promise, you'll be okay-"... The last things Ichigo saw before unconsciousness took him were blood oozing out of Uryuu's thumb before he drew a known symbol atop his forehead... An all consuming glow flickered above him, blue and burning like calm fire .... Then the ever spinning world around him faded to black and pain, pain was no more

.....................................................

Heavy pounding were heard from the inside of his room. Loud and willful fists descended angrily with in each consecutive strike just before the knowing voice of his subordinate made itself known. Each call demanded an answer but oh, how could he even begin to answer when his entire loin was burning with such undulated lust? Each pistoning action of his cock made his wanton bed mate ache with renewed desire. Such a fine one she is. So soft and feisty, steal like yet completely brittle, at least her mind was. That he found most amusing, the way her moldable mind was quick to obey his every whim, exactly the same as the way her moist pussy continued to clench in her acceptance of his cock. 

Such a beautiful little traitor he deemed her, dark and brooding in light of her first Love's betrayal, yet, she so easily allowed him entry into her world to corrupt and use at his own disposal... 

"Muramasa what the fuck!", The yelling continued beyond his closed door, yet the one mentioned continued to fuck the once selfless devotee of the pretentious father Jaggerjacks.. "ohhh my love!" He groaned, pinning her to his bed like nest and oh loving the great amount of perversity her gaze held. Meloly was her name Muramasa learnt, and love was her game. She fell in love with the Angel of affection only to be used for his own selfish pleasures. But not to be undone, the spidery fiend had so much more to gain from her other than the wicked way she twisted and moan from his hard fucking .. 

So sweet was it that the booming voice of Kariya mattered little despite the urgency with which he carried on. Unfortunately though, creatures such as themselves knew not what limitations or privacy meant for the double doors to his bed Chambers flew open, and in calmly walked the silver haired wolf himself. 

"So I've been knocking and yelling like a dam fool and here you are, fucking some twatt. For fuck sake Masa, the world is turning to shit as we speak"........ Ignoring his subordinate Muramasa flipped their positions in a flash, this time positioning Meloly atop his pumping hips. " Ohhh Jin, what makes you think that way- oh fuck- isn't she a beauty?". . 

Taloned digits gripped the moaning girl's flawless hips in its aid to steer her pace precisely the way he desired. The matter of having one of his men play audience to his sexual exploits hardly garnered attention on his part. But his mind was just as intoned to Jin's concern as much as Meloly's rocking waist..... "Whether or not she's hot hardly concerns me Masa. What does, is the disappearance of Shukuro. He left a while ago on an errand run but has not returned. This is unlike him Masa. Not even Ginjoo knows where he is and it's beginning to worry me ..." The silver haired wolf sat himself just at the edge of the spider's bed, totally unmoved by his debauchery.

"Oh-fuck, that's so good baby, ahh-ah", Muramasa began to piston himself harder into his partner, not yet showing concern for his missing comrade nor for the way endless streaks of tears began to fall from Meloly's clouded eyes. .. "See this beauty here Jin?.. . She's one of Grimmjow's"...

"She is?"

"Yes- but now she belongs to me. My commands are hers to follow and her loyalty and value ours to exploit. After I'm through with her we'll know exactly what is or isn't happening with our albino king- ohh shit baby, slow down. You don't want me to shoot so soon do you?".... Meloly shook her head slowly in a drunken state of lust........ "Good.... Now how about we let Jin here have a little taste of you? Would you like that?"..... And again she nodded. Truth be told, since her time last spent in Grimmjow's bed she'd been hungry and wanton, and the feel of ordinary souls felt water like, tasteless and mild. But with this creature, this Muramasa that sought her out in the depts of her despair, it felt wonderful... And better yet, he made her felt wanted and not used, cherished and valued for more than her given pleasures.

"That's a good girl, now I promise baby he won't be rough with you- well that's if you want him to" The sly spider cracked a smile as her eyes, Meloly's caught Jin or Kariya, this wolf like being shead himself of his clothing. Toned tattoed flesh exposed themselves as he grinned that grinn that promised many pleasurable things. Suddenly her naked body began to buzz as if she was on some kind of weird drug, looking all sorts of intoxicated and before she knew it, Jin's hard shaft slid much too easily right beside Masa's in her tight heat, and pleasure increased as did the rising tempo of her moaning voice.....

.....................................................

"So- we cool?"

"Something like it- why do you ask?"

"Ohh nothing. Just the way you're looking at King. It kinda have me thinking-"

"Oh prey do tell!" Grimmjow persisted with a smile working it's way across his thin lips.... Shiro on the other hand shifted his position beside a sleeping Ichigo, lightly brushing some of his orange locks aside to get a better view of his resting face... The sight of him sleeping always placated him even when there were nothing to worry about. Somehow, some way through out the many many years they spent bonded together, Ichigo had managed to do the impossible, and that was whipping every last miserable shred of darkness from within him. Not that Shiro had been completely rendered innocent though. No. What Ichigo did was more like an eradication of his rebellious tendencies, leaving only his will to truly live and to protect the one that trumped all others. Strange, he thought, but one look at the peaceful glow coating the orangette's soft face and Shiro knew exactly what it meant to love and be loved in return; and God above he loved his Ichigo, perhaps a bit too much but still, it would be most amusing he knew, to see how both Grimm and King would react to his sudden realization. 

"Uhh anytime now White", Grimmjow snapped him out of his daze... 

"Sorry- I was uhh- I got side tracked... soo, since both you and King here kinda rekindled the old flame, I was thinking.... where does that leave me?".... Upon hearing this Grimmjow popped up from Ichigo's right side, staring straight into White's scleras from a little while. To another's ear the question would have been taken completely out of context, where as the listener would have totally disregarded the fact that Shiro was asking for what the priest thought to be insulting. But, truth be told it did occurred to him just how eerily close the orangette and Wrath really were, and that he in fact were the one that unknowingly created a gap between them. Still though, was he willing to share his berry with the one being that both irritated and delighted him as well?... He didn't know for sure, however, the option wasn't up to them, either of to be precise. That choice exclusively belonged to Ichigo. Whom to put first, whom to love and cherish, whom to trust and give himself completely to?... Then again didn't the relationship he shared with Shiro some what fell into the intimate category?.... All these long years spent locked inside of Berry's fragile mind, taunting him, learning and relearning his secrets the priest knew did indeed surmount to Intimate but-

"Dont tell me you actually miss being imprisoned white- you know we could always ask Juu and Kisuke to-"

"Dont fucking even go there blue. That's not what i want".. Shiro hissed quietly, careful as to not rouse his King from sleep.... 

"Then what do you want?... You have him dont you?..... He's safe, breathing, and he's under my protection as it stands. What more could you possibly want for Ichigo?... Grimm hovered over Ichigo, this time dragging his thumb lightly across his plump lips. So beautiful, he thought, and he was all mine. But some how that thought conjured up an awful taste on his tongue, sour and bitter, leaving the very much consuming question asking, was he truly and really mine?.... Something quite negative niggled at the far corners of his mind, telling him that it wasn't that simple, especially seeing how plastered his berry was against Shiro's warmth at the moment. Even in deep slumber he sought him out like a protective blanket, but oh my what was this?... While Ichi's hip pressed desperately against Wrath's side, he was also holding on in his state of unconsciousness to Grimm's pant leg..... "Looks to me like he's already made his decision", the blunnet whispered with an odd wonderment lining his words; seemingly betraying his statement's obvious meaning, but sweetly he focused his gaze onto wrath. Now both him and Shiro stared each other down from over the orangette's sleeping form, both contented enough with sharing if need be. They knew that for him, for Ichigo, for their beloved they were willing to move mountains and swim seas, to face all hurdles being tossed at them, to fight against the perils of existence, anything to make it work ... Suddenly the memories of those years spent together in the orangette's company engulfed the duo, replaying moments when all were beyond themselves with happiness, careless and free of the ramifications of what their decisions entailed... 

The one that suffered from Wraths decision to overthrow and Love's selfish desires was Ichigo. And hurt both became by that startling realization for the roles they played in cursing his family. God, they were so fucking selfish, but right there in silence and over their most cherished possession, a silent promise of no more, never again rang loud for the room to hear. Gently Grimmjow kissed his Berry's forehead, earning a tender smile from his lips, then Shiro followed next by snuggling his face into the side of king's naked neck, carefully placing a warm breathed kiss atop the tanned flesh, which earned him a light giggling sound in return..... 

.......

Scents of mint and lavender surrounded the sleeping man, caressing his nostrils until they began to flare in retaliation. Slowly his brows knitted themselves in to a frenzy until sweet cinnamon, chocolatey eyes blessed the world with their beauty once more. Incomprehension flooded his now awoken mind as he took in the vast changes In scenery before colours of vivid blues and blinding whites clouded his thoughts. Fuzzy were the images before him until his disorientation subsided and the sweet, annoying faces of the people he most loved came into focus. 

"Good morning Berry-king!"... Simultainiously their voices rang suspiciously sweet, which of coarse further agravated him...... "Seriously- what's with you two all of a sudden- and where the fuck am I?"

"First of all",Grimmjow spoke up .. "Nice to see you're awake"

"And secondly", Shiro admonished... "You're in a church. Blue and I here thought it best if you stayed low for a while since you were attacked last night"....

"Speaking of attack!"... Ichigo hurriedly crawled over Wrath's body, not bothering to apologise for the harsh kick he accidently connected to the albino's groin. He was all sorts of clumsy this morning and before he knew what was happening he felt him self tumbling down towards the floor in a bundle of tangled sheets..... "Shittt-ahhh!".....  And you better believe it, they laughed their asses off at his mishap.. "fuck you two!", the orangette huffed. "But more importantly, what happened to me?.. All i remember were Uryuu and Rukia, then nothing more but blinding light"..

Both the fallen and the demon exchanged glances that didn't go unnoticed but before they said anything, the orangette glared threateningly at them, daring each to lie if they didn't know what was good for them....  "Uhh- well, long story short, you do realize by now that Rukia is in fact a reaper, right?"... Wrath asked... "And as for glasses, well that cousin of yours, oops I mean ours, is an exorcist"..... Incredulous could not describe the look marring Ichigo's face. He was stunned by whites revelation. So utterly astonished that he remained clueless and absent minded for a little while, missing Grimmjow's sneaky fucking move, thats until he felt himself being hoisted and situated yet again between the fallen and his demon.... "Hey you sneaky son of a bitch!"...

"Bastard Ichi- not bitch", the pretentious priest corrected... "But yes, your cousin is an exorcist, always were and will continue to be until he takes his last measly breath"...

"But how?"..

"Seriously king?.... Okay let's go over some fun facts about your, I mean- our family lineage. As you know our grandfather Mugetsu fell in love with our grandmother Yoshino, who happened to be an exorcist that was in charge of taking care of his father at that time. Now, as you know yet again, Yoshino was Ryuuken's aunt, which means she's Uryu's great aunt- which means that the blood of the exorcists tribe runs through his veins like wise the curse that runs in yours . Just like your family's secret of their son being the vessel of evil, the Ishida's are known as the extinguishers of my sort of evil, which finally explains now how Glasses knew what to do and how to act during Tsukishuma's forceful entry into your system"… .

Grimmjow angled Ichigo's face to his now cause he clearly saw the multitudes of questions swirling in his eyes... "And about that... You see the reason you reacted so poorly to that fucker's blood in your body was simply because of white here. No other demon or entity is allowed to claim you henceforth" ...

"So to put it lightly, what you're basically saying is that I'm fucking allergic to demonic possession?".... Instead of out right confirming the orangette's assumption, Shiro's voice instantaneously engulfed the the expanse of the room. His wicked laughter circled the oxygen filled air, settling itself at the base of Ichigo's ears. "Yeah Hun, thats an amusing way of putting it"....

"Wow!", Ichi stared at the Ceiling. "I'm so fucking tired already just thinking about our family's history.. Seriously, you two must be having quite the migraine?"...

"Nahh king. We're cool as two motherfuckers", Shiro glanced over at blue whom saw it fit then and there to steal Ichigo's next inquires with a solid swipe to his lips... For a split second Ichigo blanked the fuck out, but quickly he reciprocated the gesture, intertwining his tongue with out reserve with that of the priest's. Lewd described their kiss as they swapped mouths, grunting and groaning just by that simple act. But on the inside it was so much more that simple. This kiss signified the first since they relived their past lives, it embodied not only passion but desire for one another, bringing to life the memories of times spent in the past enjoying each other's bodies.... One strong deft hand snuck its way up Ichigo's naked chest before settling on one of his tiny nipple, pinching the peach coloured pebble lightly with the sweet, sweet promise of so much more to come... The raw sensation the fallen's digits gave birth to rippled its way through out the orangette's system like lightening descended from the heavens, bold, bright, blinding and electrifying at at the same fucking time..... "Grimm!", Ichigo moaned loudly, ripping his face away from his lover, but fuck, his movements stilled immediately. Realization, cold as ice settled itself in Ichigo's burning heart as he contemplated Shiro's somewhat crestfallen face....


	16. unlocking our desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical error on my part and i present to you finally some smut. For those who were patient enough I hope you guys enjoy

Unlocking our desires..

...............

"Shiro- what's wrong?"... Ichigo questioned his protector solemnly, watching him abandon their bed and heading for what he knew to be the door ... "Nothing king", he replied, equally matching the orangette's serious tone... "Just thought I'd give both you and Grimm some privacy. After all, it's been centuries since you've both been intimate with each other"

"Yeah- but Shi, you can't just leave. I mean I dont want you to-"....

"Don't want me to what Ichi- huh?"... It wasnt the tone of anger that clouded the albino's voice nor his golden eyes, no, it was nothing but readable, palpable sadness at the dawning realization of how wrong were he to think that his beloved would have returned the feeling. So naive and childish were his thinking... It honestly seemed that assumptions were indeed the mother of all fuck ups, and boy what a major fuck he'd been to assume such ridiculousness .... "See you later ok", and with that being said Shiro turned the door's knob slowly, watching as the opening crease blessed him with the illuminated view of the hallway, but, with out warning it slammed shut on him in an instant behind a strong gush of wind. He was usually much quicker than this, way quicker but Shiro was Ill prepared at the moment which was why he found himself being pressed angrily against the wooden frame. His back throbbed unbelievably from this violent force but Ichigo gave him no time to focus on this pain.... With rage burning in the swirling depths of his cinnamon eyes, the orangette glared up at his protector. His full set of surprisingly unnaturally pointed canines glinted from the morning's sun that crept in from the huge windows and they stunned the albino into a state of paralysis. ..... "Don't you dare fucking walk out on me you bastard. You hear me?"... Fuck he was angry but his words too were mixed with sadness, and not the subtle kind but a more out there in your face kind of sadness, a special brew of despair of a different sort, one perhaps akin to loosing a precious limb.... How more stupid could he be, the orangette mentally berated himself . To not see it sooner tore him up inside. ..

Shirosaki wasn't just some demonic entity that dwelt with in him, he was in actuality the other half of Ichigo. The bad that battled his own goodness, the ying to his yang, and Grimmjow was their balancer, that one special force that kept them together. He unknowingly balanced out their given properties.... Ichigo sighed inwards knowing of coarse his protector felt left out, forgotten by one he claimed he loved abóve all others, and to not come to this conclusion sooner tugged on Ichigo's heart strings with the raw force to pull him apart. But during his slumber, thanks to that fuck face that almost drank him dry, he finally realized just how important it was to have the albino present in his life. Empty could not have described the sensation that washed over him when they finally parted the day before after being tied together for all these centuries. 

"I don't understand king, what do you really want?"

"It's not difficult for you read Shiro but just in case I need to fucking spell it out for you here goes"... Ichigo smashed his lips against his protector in a wild kiss, catching him off guard but he quickly slipped his tongue into the albino's mouth during his window of astonishment. Warmth caressed warmth and together they melted into each other's body, teeth gashing with madness and tongues stroking one another's with newly found passion. He was taken back by the raw depths of his vessel's desires. So hot and heavy, so eager and in pain wrath felt all of his beloved emotions with just the sensation of his tongue and his hands that danced about his aching body. Appropriate to say his mind practically turned into mush right there, short circuited perhaps.... After a while though and much to Shiro's displeasure they parted lips with the suffocating need to draw oxygen weighing them down, well on Ichigo's part that was ... 

Silence and nothing more now stood between them, all three to be precise for Grimmjow was now standing beside one heavily panting orangette.... Father, Shiro wanted to speak, to shout his thoughts out loud at his vessel but once again for the second time in one day he found himself being engulfed in warmth, his pale lips became the object of desire it seemed for Grimmjow too wasted not the opportunity to plunder his brother's mouth. His tongue though was slightly larger and highly flexible, entirely unlike any thing he'd ever experienced. Well the blunet wasn't named the angel of love for no reason was he? .. In fact, both Ichigo's and his kisses were like kindling, getting him ready to be set ablaze. Suddenly it intensified and became much too much to bare, suffocating the albino now with the starling realization that he was actually wanted, no, needed. ..

Using one hand he shoved the fallen away and the other hand he used to stop Ichigo's incoming advances. What the fuck was wrong with him? Wrath worried. Only a moment ago he'd wanted to belong to his beloved but now it looked as though Grimmjow too wanted a piece of him as well .. Sharing his king with the fallen was bad enough already but having the blunet desired him as well, well ... Well that was something else entirely. Then again it felt so fucking right but only a moment ago having them both assault his lips one after the other. A rare kind of perversion that only a fuck such as himself revelled in..... He knew right then and there that possessing Ichigo whilst he made love to his brother in the past was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt seconds ago. The difference was that great.

Again Shiro stood, silently shaking but completely stunned by both Grimmjow's and Ichigo's actions, lips all swollen and red from their handling, cock astonishingly rigid as steel and aching to be touched by either one of them; and his body, dear God his body trembled like never before. Was this what he really and truly wanted? To be so smitten by not only his vessel but also by the fallen angel of love? . He didn't know, not that had he the fanciful notion of time to work through such an anomaly; but one thing was for sure, he wanted more, so much more and judging from their lustful gazes he knew that they too longed for him just as well. 

Enough with the solemn contemplation, after all he wasn't Aizen nor Jushiro to begin with, so Wrath fucked it all away by jumping his king. It was his glorious turn to plunder Ichigo's mouth like the horny demon he be. And just like before their tongues molded together in a sensual dance of unity. This was their third kiss actually and just like the one shared with Grimm both parties felt the deep connection within. It answered and illuminated like lightening, reaffirming their believes that this was how it was suppose to be from the very beginning. One can't be with out the two, nor the two without the other. Like fire needing oxygen and kindling to burn, they sparked in their haste. With out permeable Shiro shoved Ichigo against the door this time and trailed his way down the Berry's exposed torso with light kisses but punctuating them with soft bites and warm licks along his skin... He made it back up in an intense need to taste the orangette's lips once again, but his actions were directed elsewhere. Else where being Grimmjow, whom saw it fit to inject himself in the middle for all intent purposes of not being left out. Ichigo watched, fascinated beyond his mind as his blue headed lover broke his protector with that sexy muscle in his mouth. A quivering mess best described the albino but ohh, the fun didn't stop there. .

Together with out the orangette's consent he felt himself being hoisted in the air by pairs of strong hands, carrying him until his back came into contact with Grimmjow's soft bed once more. Over him loomed love and wrath, watching, admiring him as though he meant the world to them, and indeed he did. The menacing promise of thoroughly being ravished settled deep into Ichigo's bones from their cherished gazes; one promising tenderness, the other, the darkest kind of coupling any human had ever tasted. This was right, it felt completely right and nothing in the world, heaven nor hell could have persuaded them other wise. Together and in perfect synchronization hands yet again worked their magic like no other before on Ichigo's half naked form. while fingers danced atop his exposed flesh, mouths feasted on his neck, both sides then his ears, sliding and nipping their way down, travelling his body with their wet tongues before settling onto his nipples. "Ahh!", He cried out blissfully, snaking his fingers into short baby blue and soft white luscious locks. Ichigo trembled and rocked his hips against theirs, feeling the rise of their sexes as they hardened and pulsed against his thighs. That in itself was more than enough to make him nut but he held back through some strange sort of miracle.

This time however, he was being kissed again by Grimmjow's experienced tongue just before the zipper on his pants was lowered, and heat engulfed his hard length. Warm and moist, and tightly Shiro wrapped his mouth around Ichigo's member, working him like never before as the fallen swallowed the orangette's every moan. Wrath slicked his cock up and down, craddeling his testicles in his mouth in between as he too worked himself in the process. Finally Grimmjow allowed his Berry to voice his cries and ohhh, how sweet they were. He hummed and rocked his hips into Shiro's mouth, cried helplessly while the priest sucked on both his nipples and tried with his might to not shatter into a million pieces under each given ministrations. ..

The sheer madness of feeling such unnamed pleasures settled around him in waves of ecstasy, but the sight of Grimm now pumping Shiro's length sent Ichigo over. He crashed and burned with the promise of being extinguished for both males were now lapping at his given juices, as if it's taste was the sweetest of nectars ever consumed ...... "Ohhh Shiro- Grimm!", Ichigo cried in sweet agony. Never before had an orgasm felt so blinding, so mind numbingly good that it left him craving more. And more he craved for his cock yielded not despite it's recent release."you smug bastards", he cursed pathetically after seeing their satisfied smiles ... 

"Don't blame us king if you couldn't keep up with our pace. Isn't that right- blue?"... The fallen smirked evilly... "So fucking true. Now my sweet delectable berry-", and of coarse the fucker licked his lips, punctuating his statement with actions.."Are you ready to be fucked with in an inch of your life?"

"You promise?" Ichigo questioned much too innocently.

"We do love", the albino kissed him softly. "Trust us"... And just as quickly as the words left his mouth, the tongue twaddling frenzy began all over again, this time none held back anything for all trusted each other with out bounds. Hands and mouths touched and tasted, bodies meshed against bodies in a sensual display of Minaj. Ichigo lowered his mouth to Grimmjow's nipples, licking up a frenzy while his hand pumped Shiro's cock intune to his sucking action. This was exotic and erotic at it's optimum high for the fallen. Such immense pleasure from that one simple act felt frightening, and indeed it was for how could one man, one human being be responsible for these kind of stirrings?.. As a matter of fact, Ichigo's mother, Masaki gave birth to a curse, half human half reaper child. A combination of which that finally allowed them the chance of true intimacy without the need for possession. 

"Grimm", the orangette hissed as the fallen began to pump his cock as fast as Shiro's intense sucking on his brother's own member. And God what a sight it was to witness the God of wrath's cheeks hollowing each time he drove his length into his mouth. The given suctioning action and the tight clasp with which the albino held his brother's length were more than enough cause to make even the devil cry. Thick manly fingers clutched the albino's head, forcing more of it's master's rod into his mouth in a need to burry himself completely in the given warmth. But fuck, it was only beginning and this the prelude to the most sensual coupling to be had in centuries. 

Together the fallen and the God over powered the orangette, this time taking their respective positions where as Ichigo was placed on top of Grimm, straddling his hips in all of their naked splendor. And without thought Shiro began to slick his vessel's opening, snaking his tongue as deep as possible into the tight orifice... Ichigo was bent forwards again, mouth being plundered by the priest with every swipe of his protectors tongue buried deep within his quivering hole. With out warning one slender finger breached his opening, working it's way across to that bundle of nerves that sends him crashing. Then before long another was added, scissoring themselves and making him ache for fulfilment. His needs were visible in his eyes and they mirrored the fallen's whose gaze consumed him whole.....

"You ready berry?", The fallen questioned, teasing the other with his words while Shiro positioned Grimm's cock at the rim of Ichigo's ass. "Ohhh fuck, please Grimm do it- I can't wait any-ahhhhhhh... Mmm!" Shiro stopped him mid sentence by bringing his hips down of the fallen's length, earning combined moans of both his brother and his vessel.. 

The orangette's skin flushed pink and his head tossed back in rapture by the slow pace his lover initiated. More, he wanted more. More of Grimmjow's cock in his ass, more of Shiro's strong hand guiding him along this sweet torturous ride. Faster and deeper he wished but his protector yielded not, opting for another brand of torture... "Fuck, doesn't he feel good king? You look so beautiful with blue's dick sliding in and out of this sweet ass. Fuck! Im almost ready to cum from only watching"

"Grimmjow- ohhh God please" Ichigo screamed as he rode his lover, feeling the slide of sweat dampening his skin in glistening beads of salty liquid. This felt too good to be real. Such intense pleasure he remembered not but only craved more as he rocked back and forth, grinding and crying out as turbulent waves of sweet heat washed over his body. The way Grimmjow's eyes were lidded, clouded with ecstacy melted his bones, turning him into nothing but jelly. The fallen's usual cocky smile was gone, wiped clean from his handsome face only to be replaced by a look of sweet devastation. God this couldnt get any better, but it did for shiro began to press his pulsing member against Ichigo's already occupied hole, situating himself behind the orangette as he too straddled the blunet's thighs. And again a silent message traveled between the two like a sacred song, one that Ichigo couldn't understand for the life of him; but he needn't worry about such frivolous matters at a crucial time such as this. 

"Common berry", Grimm whispered, bringing his lover's head to his in an obvious motion to lock lips. However much more than lip locking was on the priest's mind, and as their berry lowered himself Shiro wasted no time. Slowly though, he slid himself inch by glorious inch into his vessels tight hole, joining with his brother's throbing cock in need to feel what was given freely to him with out reserve. ..

Just like a velvety blanket, wrath was welcomed, and together they cried out in harmony, moving as one, fucking and becoming one; a unit representing their love, their unholy union of angel, cursed reaper and that of a demon; a coupling that threatened to shake the heavens and shatter god's will and glory all at once. .

The bed screamed in protest but its cries fell on deaf ears, ears that were filled with the sounds of pumping blood. Hands hastely grabbed and squeezed skin, no matter whose, craving closeness far beyond what was given, and fuck they cried. They howled and screamed at the heavens, for the world to hear, for hell to bare witness at their wickedness; and witness they bore in silence..... "King", shiro whispered in his vessel's ear, a mixture of pain and pleasure evident in his voice, and one that brought tears to Ichigo's eyes. This wasn't sadness, this was contentment, the feeling of being filled and fuck, if this was what it felt like every time they made love then Ichigo would gladly give himself over to them; to his lover and his precious protector. But time was nearing them, the end of their ride so to speak and all felt it in their bones, in their bucking hips and hardened cocks, its ancient whisper of completion. Together became the message that passed amongst, and its evidence were clearly written across Grimmjow's bright cerulean eyes. Ichigo saw it and this time it was him that took control of his own release. Faster he rocked his hips atop the fallen's pumping length, forcing shiro to do the very same in retaliation, and harder he too danced, twisting his body to pleasure's erotic tune. 

Ohhh goodness but what was this the orangette began to experience? A tingling sensation far stronger than his body remembered forced its way up the length of his spine like ice and heat, fighting, racing each other to the finish line. Except they suddenly settled between his shoulders, growing and pulsing in time to his lovers wild thrusts. And before he lost himselt to this new high, his release replaced it in the final seconds, causing the orangette to arch off of his partners joint skins. Tight and threatening Ichigo's ass clamped down on both cocks and together a cry of euphoric anguish escaped their trembling lips, shattering the nearest glass surfaces within the large room from its intense force. Tears pooled in their eyes and their bodies lost gravity's embrace for a short while, but through both midnight scleras and cerulean gazes, large beautiful plumes of asheen feathers could be seen. Its radiance as blinding as the sun it seemed, and their beholder a body of tanned softness, all sweaty and glowing as though a star had decended and made Ichigo its home......


	17. The game of fate has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I wanted to finish this before the year ends but it'll have to wait. Thanks so much guys for still following this story... I'd say I have about four to five more chapters before this ride ends ... oh and sorry if I got Kugo Ginjoo's name wrong .. was too lazy to look it up 🙄

The game of fate has begun..

..............

The room remained illuminated for a short while but little by little it's luminance softened until both wrath and love were able to fully understand what laid before them. But good almighty father they weren't prepared for how breadth taking it was, he was, in a way of speaking. "Ichigo?".... Grimmjow whispered, exchanging bewildered looks with the albino king. There stood before the alarmed duo a man who was made their lover then a curse, and now he was practically a god; utterly magnificent to behold. 

His already long flowing locks shone brilliantly and danced about behind him to no tune. They swayed with an abundance of Grace and fell between massive expanse of grey ashy wings. And when he turned to finally look at them the world seemingly stopped dead in it's rotative tracks by the burning glow in his eyes. Born cinnamon irises were now hazel with flecks of gold swimming harmoniously around coaled pupils.... Was this even the same Ichigo Kurosaki they made love to just mere minutes ago? - No one knew for certain, but that sweet all knowing smile the orangette tossed their way worked it's magic instantaineously, and all together cast a blanket of ease on their confused minds. 

"You two seem as though you're looking at a ghost", he teased playfully but simple words were lost on his companions. Slowly they approached but as soon as they were close enough, Grimmjow's and Shiro's very own divinity fought against their power of control. They felt the tug in there bones, the mournful cries echoing through their veins for release and with out permission they manifested themselves in beautiful colours of powdered blues and inky darkness. Their magnificence bowed and fell tamed before their orange headed lover as though they owed respect to one most deserving of it. Grimmjow and Shiro were in awe of the orangette's presence, feeling their powers yield and forcing them to their knees with out their consent. And as they kneeled completely naked, light pouring in through the shattered window gave it's blessings to the one standing, cloaking his nudity in its protectiveness. Gently Ichigo cupped their chins, turning Grimm and Shiro's head as if in inspection before shutting his eyes. And it was during this quiet moment they felt it, the orangette's very one divinity caressing their faces, offering peace to their startled minds and reassuring each of their special bond shared. 

In that instant Ichigo fell to his own knees then, and with out warning he embraced his lovers lovingly, allowing his love and essence into their bodies as a way to better communicate the things he himself were feeling at that moment. Like mercury, Silver beads of tears escaped his closed eyes as he forced himself more into their combined embrace, wishing to all god for an even closer bond with his two mates, if it was possible. He was pleased with himself now after feeling a burdensome weight eject his body and he'd never felt more happy before now, as Wrath and Love returned the powerful gesture with out reserve.... Something wonderful was happening to them, amongst them. Something completely indescribable and surreal, baring slight resemblance to peacefulness and contentment. No one argued the surge of raw emotions that settled with in, mainly because they were uplifting, however none were capable of putting into words they things swirling in their hearts, no one say but God that was......... Or perhaps the next best thing... Kisuke... 

...........................

"Oh- alrighty then Ichigo, show us", Aizen's skeptical gaze silenced each and everyone's banter in his building curiosity to know what was up with all this commotion.... He'd been sleeping, well more like nodding off during one of Baraghan's boring informals as usual, before Renji so rudely and quite thankfully interrupted the mumbling old fart... All it took was one look at the gasping red head and he knew somehow that something was definitely going on..... Now, here he sat, again, along with his Uncle, aunt and brothers as well as the Kuchiki's and that damned Exorcist Ishida; they same one that saw it fit to sex up his precious Yllfort, Oh Ryuuken was definitely going to hear from him in no time, of that he was absolutely certain.. "Common Berry, don't be shy. Show us what White here's been babbling about for the last thirty minutes".......

Ichigo sat himself once more before his new family, legs folded and head bowed. At the beginning of this new change, he thought he had grasped it's meaning, knew what it all meant but now he wasn't too sure anymore; besides the fact that he'd bonded yet again for a lifetime with his lovers, he knew nil about this strange power he felt rushing like hot lava though his veins.. Slowly he took a deep breath in preparation of what was to come and focused all of his energy in remembrance of what he had felt during his transformation... Every emotion came rushing back into his system like crashing waves, eroding his current thoughts until a Euphoric sensation alone remained, and then it happened. 

That same race began yet again where as fire and ice fought with each other until they came to an understanding, settling themselves in a compromise between his shoulder blades.... And thus it began..... Ichigo's majestic Marvels for wings grew and extended themselves, showcasing their divine essence in a grand show of light. He glowed like before, ethereal like, as though he was submerged in water, calm and weightless, and as expected the room froze at his sight. Their attention all focused on the beautiful creature gracing their presence and at the tender way his lovers were staring... All faces were a spectacle of astonishment and incomprehension, but Aizen's gaze was cast momentarily at his Uncle; and what he saw there gave birth to the suspicion rising in his chest.... Perhaps he should have directed his inquiries at him instead, never the less though, some one of multiple someone's had some damn explaining to do.....

"OK, could some one just explain this?" Jushiro solemnly  questioned the trio inexplicably involved... 

"Well- you see, Ichigo uh, shiro and I were- well we were uh-"

"We were fucking, that's what blue means to say. We were having fun when this-" he pointed towards his glorified vessel, "happened". And of coarse Ichigo did not resist the strong urge to wack him at the back of his head... "Ah, shit sorry", White apologized much to quickly, but only after focusing his glare on Grimmjow for his uselessness in the situation..  Luckily for them though Ichigo spared them the explanation neither knew how to initiate... Sighing tiredly to the open air, he went on. "what loser one and loser two meant to say was that after we climaxed I grew wings- now, I'm not a genius when it comes to these things but please, could some one explain to me just WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?".....

"Calm down Child", Shunsui interjected... "I think our loving Getabishi should shine some light on this very becoming issue"..... And again all eyes darted towards Kisuke whose face was now sporting an musing expression. Such hopeless things the lot were in the reaper's eyes for the answer was as clear as day light, and yet not one of them seemed to know. ..... "Tell me, Zen. What's your thought on this?"...... The devil shrugged his broad shoulders after giving it a thorough roll around in his head, inatantly conveying his lostness.

"What about you Jushiro?" Kisuke asked next to which he replied.. "Well I can't say. It is beyond my knowledge"-

"How about you Byakuya?" The ice cold reaper stood still, not bothering to say anything at all, but the conflicting look in his steely greys spoke for him. Kisuke this time exchanged a knowing glance with his beautiful wife before taking off his always present hat. Handing it to Yoruichi he palmed his tired face as disappointment clouded his eyes. "I'm so ashamed of you all!" He spoke solemnly...

"Funny, you don't look it", Nnoitora added quickly before he was hushed with a dangerous warning in his uncle's stare.. ... "Let me reiterate, Aizen you suck, Jushiro what the fuck? And as for you Kuchiki- - - never mind. Now for you three gentlemen I assure you there's nothing to worry about, for now I hope. I suppose this was destined to happen sooner or later"

"For Christ sake Geta!" Shiro protested tiredly. ..

"I'm getting there child. Anyways, as you remember Masaki my daughter was in fact a reaper, one born of me, and since she was your mother that would make not only you but also your sisters one as well"

"Yeah, but he's just half reaper isn't he?" Grimmjow questioned skeptically...

"No and yes. When she asked you to take her life I believe this was what she initially had in mind. At least I hope so. You see, somehow she transfered  part of her powers into Grimm during that moment with hopes of you finding her son once more".....

That was simple enough to understand, Ichigo knew as much but, how did she know they would have copulated? Was their fate so great in intertwing their destinies?... Fuck, his head spun the more he thought about it and the same was easily said for his lovers as well.  

"What father means, nephew, is that my sister somehow knew that in this life time things were going to be different. Whether through a vision or motherly instincts, Masaki made her move calculatively and up until you three fucked, or so shiro  gracefully stated, she felt absolutely certain the act would have unlocked her powers in Grimm, joining it with that of Wrath's to give us, this. 

"That's my boy!", Kisuke smirked in Uoquiorra's direction. He was a smart man, that son of his. Completely intuned to his surroundings and the growing situation at hand, just like his beautiful sister. 

'this will be the last they'll ever sufer'... 

These few words uttered back then seemed so unimportant, but Grimmjow just couldn't shake them out of his mind now. Over and over they spun in a repetitive cycle before settling in his ears. 

' this will be the last they'll ever sufer' ..... 

Again he heard them. This time in a broken voice.... ' Promise me Grimmjow!'... She did make him promise he remembered. Was that what Masaki really meant as she was losing her breadth... Did she die because she wanted her son's cursed cycle to end once and for all?.... The fallen couldn't wrap his head around it no matter how many times he tried.... ...

"Grimmjow- sweet heart what is it?".... As if sensing his confusion, the orangette palmed the fallen's cheek worriedly; catching every glimpse of bewilderment as it danced across his well sculpted face. Ichigo knew he was on to some thing, it was clearly written on his features. But what? What was he thinking at a crucial time such as now?.... "Shiro whats up with Grimm?"

"I don't know. I've never seen-"

"Tell them-" Grimm whispered solemnly.. "tell them this will be the last they'll ever sufer. Tell them. Promise me, promise me" Grimmjow's volume grew, stopping white in his tracks with out a moment's hesitation... ..

However Ichigo continued to caresse his lover's cheek in an effort to coax a more lucid answer out of him.   "What does it mean love?"....

"It means She knew.  She saw something or perhaps found a way to break your cycle", This time his cousin Uryuu spoke up, garnering every one's attention.. "she knew Ichigo, she knew how to break it, how to set both you and Shirosaki free. Some how, someway aunt Saki knew"....

"Yeah I get that but how exactly? I mean I would think that mom was the one that-----", The orangette froze instantly. His eyes were wide and filled with sadness at his own fucking speculations, but the more he thought about it, giving it time to blossom the more he realized what exactly took place... And dear God, he was too shaken with fear and anger to voice his concerns. It became too painful all over again to even revisit, but he knew it had to be true.... 

"King-- what are you thinking?"

"Yeah Ichi", Uryuu fixed his glasses. "What are you thinking?".. But truth be told the silent orangette wasn't too certain either. To suggest that his own mother, no not only her, but almost at least one member of his family in his past lives had sacrificed themselves to -, oh dear God he couldn't even think it for the hurt was too great to deal with. How could he not remember them, Ichigo cursed inwardly....

"Berry?"..... Grimmjow liked not the look marring his beautiful lover's face, not one bit but they all needed to know the things running through his mind.... 

"you know don't you?"... and heavy eyes brimming with tears fell onto Kisuke as he spoke. "You know now Ichigo, don't you?

His heart felt heavy and burdened with the sacrifices his entire lineage made. Silver streams of liquid ran down his face in unending rivulets, conveying the anger and pain, frustration and hurt that dwelt within Ichigo's body.... "How could she grandpa?... How could she leave us so young to carry on with out her?"

"I believe my daughter was concerned, and upon that day when faced with her enemy she made a life changing decision"....

"What decision?" The devil shouted as he shifted his gaze between his uncle and his new brother, waiting for either to fill in the huge gap in the story...

"Mom like the others before her gave their lives up in succession of this day. I remember each and every one that died for us, each of my loved ones, shiro's and I" and the tears kept on coming. "Old man Zangetsu, aunt Sochi, our grand mother and mom. They sacrificed them selves in order to break our curse, the one that changed our lives forever.. .

Not understanding yet fully what took placed, the fallen questioned his Berry. "But why? I don't think it was because they wanted you to be a reaper. Why did they if not for this out come?"... Oh, but eyes began to clash yet again as a message of knowing circled the air, but it was Wrath, whom sat there silent and brooding in his anger that finally placed a stop to their many unspoken unknown.... "Muramasa".... The word, almost a whisper yet not quite, left his shaking lips, lips that wanted to shout and scream at the world for it's treachery..... How did he not see it before? Muramasa his prodigy, the once innocent child he saved and gave a second chance at life... Dear father, shiro had done many a lot of wrongs through out his existence but this was the absolute worst.. Was this his doing? Fuck yes, but why did he had to take her, his and Ichigo's beloved Oka-san.. Masaki might have been his cousin but through her he was created in his fourth life... And even though she knew of what he were and what her Ichigo would become, both her and goat face still loved them unconditionally, knowing of coarse that he himself was just an evil entity that dwelt with in their first born  ... 

"Mura-what?" His vessel asked...

"Muramasa that's his name. The one that attacked Stark and killed mom. He made them the sacrifice".

"That son of a bitch!" Aizen cursed, closing his eyes for a second as he took a moment to calm his head.."The creature that came for you before we locked you away, the one that begged us to hand you over to him, the one that confessed his love Shiro, it's him isn't it?"..

"Yes---- he attacked and killed every one responsible for watching over us with hopes of finding one with supernatural abilities, where as this could happen"

"But why?"

"Because he fucking wanted his king to be free!" Wrath shouted, disentangling himself from both Ichi and Grimm, before pacing the large room. 

"You made this creature Shiro?" His vessel turned to him now with pain and sorrow evident in his chocolatey eyes and fuck, it broke his heart. Shattering him beyond repair. How he loved his king, more than himself, so much more than his father and how broken the look on Ichigo's crest fallen face rendered him. But he needed to speak the truth, to tell them of his past mischeif, of the ones he'd trained in order to help aid him in his old scheme to overthrow his father ..... "No I didn't love. The others yes but Masa I found. I spared his life during cleansing eons ago and kept him hidden from father's watchful eyes for as long as possible. Fuck, he was just an infant love" 

Wrath knelt before the orangette, carding his fingers through his vessel's long beautiful locks..... "I couldn't kill him back then but I also never dreamt that this would have been the outcome" ... After hearing this Grimmjow sought to comfort his Berry,, wrapping his arms around the young man while he glared at his white haired lover, wanting to all God to slap some fucking sense into him, but, very quickly he remembered that Masaki just as well as the others before, the ones this monster slayed were also a part of Shiro's life too. And to lay blame would only be adding insult to injury. But shiro went on. "you see every one. We reapers, angels and demons are all born with one flaw. And that is we love unconditionally. Muramasa like Grimmjow Stirs such emotions within. It is his gift, however creatures such as himself back then were ever evolving, capable of drastic changes. As the intent of their hearts transformed so did their powers and appearances as well. So needles to say he no longer looks like the sweet innocent boy I wanted to protect. He has become a monster, feasting on infatuation and other emotions dwelling in men's hearts, and I wouldn't put it past him for influencing Mom and Dad"

"So you're saying this Muramasa thing knew that the curse would have passed on to Isshin, and with this knowledge he plotted and waited until his time was opportune?"

"No"-- Kisuke ended Jushiro's inquires..." I understand now. Because of Saki's choice to love a cursed human she was becoming like him herself, a woman of Earth. I remember her telling me about the changes and I'm guessing that this character of yours sensed this shifting with in her and made his move before she was completely rendered a reaper no more.... Fuck he planned!" The first reaper ran his fingers through his hair angrily. "He planned well and I'm willing to bet my fucking ass he even knew when and where Grimmjow was going to be after his attack"....

"That's fucking impossible uncle!", The fallen injected himself.. "he couldn't have known that Ichigo would have come to get me... Could he?"....

"Yes he could. With the power of suggestion he could have coaxed the idea into you from with in the shadows.. besides Grimm, you might still be divine but you're the farthest thing from from fucking holy since you fell for Ichigo" Shiro educated his brother tiredly... "But right now I suggest we get moving".... Instantaneously both Nnoitora and Ulqui exchanged startled glances with each other from the albino's somewhat solemn warning... Byakuya though was first to inquire..

"Well we have Tsukishuma don't we?... And if I'm right about this, which I know I am then you can bet your fucking asses reinforcement will be arriving soon".... Ahh, Aizen popped up at that warning. "What kind of reinforcements..?"

"Their names are Jin Kariya and Kugo Ginjoo or by their given roles, the Silver wolf and his Hunter. Trust me when I say Tsukishuma was nothing compared to what these two are capable of", Turning his face towards the devil Shiro continued . "And since I trained them and that blood sucking fuck was their lover then yeah, time for you hens to fly the fucking coup... Nothing but chaos and destruction follows these two....."


End file.
